Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Manuscripts of Super Evolution
by LunicAura106
Summary: An adventure revolving around the most recent addition the sixth generation brings. You'll meet new Pokémon to tackle new and seemingly countless dungeons. It's a rough road ahead, and you need a start somewhere, but who'll keep such a responsibility? (Many things will update on this story as it progresses)
1. Chapter 1

Everything goes quiet. Your dream had dispersed and it went all to black. Although it wasn't your worst fear at hand, you feel something stirring beyond what the eye can't see, holding your arms forward to try to grab anything you could come into tangible contact with.

*Thud*

You turn around, gasping as you slip and fall on your back, sit back up and recover.

(What's going on? Am I awake? Has the sun not risen yet?)

Instead of a bright, destiny fulfilled light, you're greeted with small, bright red eyes watching you from afar.

(...)

You couldn't think a thing about it, you couldn't comprehend why you're here in the first place. You finally got to your feet, and despite the dark you were able to acquire balance. You started to walk, only to soon realize you didn't need to hold your arms to guide you; yes, that part was clear . You hadn't the fear of randomly tripping, and being mocked by those ominous eyes some twenty feet above you. Just sitting there, gazing, silently judging. Yet you feel alone in this blanks cape. You feel everything you see, but it was still so abstract to yourself.

That was until a light finally showed its presence. And you felt a warm, welcoming wave coming from the same spot.

(Hello?)

Your thought echoed in this seemingly never-ending place... almost like telepathy.

...  
...

*RRRIAAAARGGHHHH*

You jumped from the wild screech, startled and shaken, the figure in the middle of nowhere squirmed, moved in vain of safety. The light ahead of your started to literally crack before you. Suddenly you slide backwards, and able to keep on your feet, a terrible wind started gusting, pushing you further and further. Lifting your leg, you tried to beat it.

Suddenly the gust forced itself upward, clearing you off the floor, and lifting you up. You can't what's going on, you body is out of control trying to understand which way is up.

(HELP!)

But it seems you can't get anyone's attention...

Behind you a black rip in mid-air appeared, causing some particles of goo-looking substance to fall. Flailing your limbs you desperately try to escape the sharp winds brushing past you. Suddenly you feel a shift in gravity, and you fall back to the ground, landing with a bland thud. The black particles from the rip splash everywhere when you land. You grit your teeth and decide you had enough. You gained a firm ground and started to sprint toward the fading light from where the winds come. But when you gained a good distance, a large bird like figure appeared as a silhouette. You stopped in your tracks, hoping this shape doesn't really notice you.

(...)

You don't move, you'd rather wait until it makes a move. It's all quiet, despite your raspy breathing from exhaustion. You perk up as soon as you see it form its wings in some upside-down "u". With another gasp for air, a bright sphere started to form on front of it.

(What are you doing? Why am I here!?)

The figure ignores you, it being a possibility it can't hear you. As you stare at this beast, you noticed some of the light from the sphere has casted on this creature, and with it you formed some details; and its bright glowing eyes.

Just then, you hear two more cries, high pitched and very confident sounding, hero-like even. You looked to where those sounds came from.

Up there! Look toward the sky! That rip in the air, there's something appearing from it. The figure captured your attention.

(What is she doing here? That things going to obliterate us!)

The pink creature zoomed toward you at sonic speeds. You cringed, and it reappeared right in front of you.

"Get behind me. Yveltal! You will not hurt this innocence!" she protested. She had shimmering pink crystals on her back.

(Yveltal?)  
You ask yourself, looking between her and the bird of your certain doom. She had a very serious and demanding voice.  
(Do they know each other?)

Without another able to tread you mind, you feel the wind pick up again, Yveltal fired a dark pulsating sphere of storming electricity. "You leave me no choice!"

You back up, getting the natural instinct to not get in the way, but that sphere was getting closer extremely fast.  
(I want to help her... But for some reason I just don't want to run my mouth...)

But that's when she looked toward you instantly after your thought.

"If you could believe... my friend. If we all can..." she responded. You stand their in shock, yet suddenly jump to whatever reality it is your in.

(She... actually understood me? How can...)

You were cut off of the display of her putting her hands together in front of her chest, and she started glowing in a pink Aura. You went quiet, and started to focus.

(Believe... but in what? Believe that fact that I may get out of here? Someone has shown their face out of nowhere, and now they say they want me to believe so we could...) You paused in thought. (... what?)

Her attack was charging, the sphere grew in size. "That's well enough, friend, thank you." she said.

(Believing...?) You were flat-out confused. She then threw the sphere skyward, it shone like the moon just before it flew straight into Yveltal's attack, without a trace, as soon as they clashed, wind spread wildly through the area, and Yveltal's attack disintegrated. Her sphere charged, brightly and sparked as soon as it collided with it. Causing an explosion, it looked critical too, and it got your heart racing.

You went to look at her, but something caught you in the corner of your eye. Something gleamed in the darkness. The bird was coming right for you, but you looked to her for assistance. She jumped to realize Yveltal's move as well, and although you ducked out of the way, it felt like it may have not went for you.

Like a wing of steel, Yveltal hit her down, she tumbled and slid a good distance. You jumped and caught back up to her.

(Are you okay!?) You cried out. But it didn't look like she was getting up as fast from only one attack. She started to glow, and took a couple steps back, still with worry to the brim. Before you knew it she had transformed, smaller and with less crystals.

(Oh no!) You ran back up, lifted her head off the ground.  
(Are you all right!?) Your voice echoed in her head like an ailing headache.

"For now... I didn't see that coming..." she paused, you waited for her to say another word. You looked for Yveltal, it sent shivers down your spine look. There it was, just idle in the air, staring at you like it thought it saw something, "Hang in there-" she said, "I'm trying to get help." she pulled a faint smile. It felt like an hour, but suddenly another large cry filled the blankness, followed by a loud crash toward the ground, the black particles swarmed away from the impact of the landing. It was another, except it was blue and it had some gold like veins flowing around its entire body.

(Who's that...?) you asked in a small voice.

"That's another friend of mine, Xerneas." she answered. Yveltal shook and backed away from you and your 'friend'. But afterward, neither of them didn't budge.

(Why aren't they moving?)

"That's because they're communicating."

(How come I don't here anything?)

"It's all telepathy, it's through their minds." she said. You take a deep breath, it seems things have calmed down. Xerneas suddenly let a wave of warmth through its power. When it touched you it didn't cause anything. But when it reached her, the waves wrapped around her. You looked back to Xerneas to take a quick look.

(One rules the sky, the other takes the land. But how does one act so menacing when the other... helps others?) You felt a change, and look back to her, she wasn't on the ground anymore, but rather floating next to you.

(You're okay!) You jumped up in relief, you eyes showing great pleasure.

"All thanks to Xerneas' Heal Pulse. Although it didn't do all, I'll make it for now." she said, with a light-hearted smile.

But just as she finished, Yveltal unleashed yet another dark sphere toward you and your friend.

"Diancie!" Xerneas exclaimed. You quickly adapted to that name. You stood in front of her, guarding her like she had to you.

With all your bravery, you stepped in to block the attack coming in for Diancie. But without having clue to was coming, the shot you far, landing some ways away from her. Feeling drained of energy, and you suddenly are having very bad thoughts, and fears. All you want for some reason is sleep.

"Oh no! I have to get you out of this place... I knew I should've the moment I got here." she blamed herself, going starry eyed from tears.

(Thank you, Diancie...) They were the last words before you fainted...


	2. Chapter 2

Land without end, virtually as far as the eye can see, the urge to explore is in the eyes of the beholder. But yet what environment can't quiver without pure water? What can any organism survive without?

We all know the rash subject to what will continue to emit that invisible life energy, or to what may stop it, and keep it quiet for no one to bring it to dawn again. When that light hits, it's bound to arouse the senses.

_'Hmm..?'_ his eyes are slightly open, surrounded by walls, those walls that have holes, and then bring light in with it. He stirred on his bed he lied on. He finally had the strength to sit up, and suddenly flinched as light got in his eyes, _'Could have sworn it was much later than this...'_ he got on all fours and moved to the window he had looked out of, and sighed for that great breath of air. As he looked away from the window for a moment, he caught the decision to go check on his partner. Either still asleep, or awake as he may be. Their home wasn't the biggest, and to be honest, all he had to do was turn around. But there she was, just lying there still sound asleep. The only sound in the background being the ocean some half a mile below from the cliff they currently reside on. _'...'_ He had to help himself to resist the urge, _'Just let Chespin sleep for once, you know how grumpy she could get...'_ he paused, looking at his own arms, swiping dust off here and there, _'Beauty sleep? As they called it...'_ The Froakie yawned and looked toward the door. He guessed he wouldn't be gone for long...

You body shifted as your try to awake failed, making Diancie sigh at her attempts.

"I tried..." she shook her head, "I've told them so many times..." she leered at your blank expression, "... I told Xerneas so many times, but I faltered... And we barely got the nex-" she stuttered, "-you out of there..." she went silent for another moment as the crisp breeze whipped past your muzzle, "A good friend should never be disloyal..." she felt about done, as if she thought you heard enough, no matter the state of mind. She gently shook her head, "But I'm sure we both have tons of room for improvement. It will just need time..."

Your heart is pounding, as you listen to what she has to admit. Pretending to still be unconscious, your eyes are open, but clearly closed.

Some time passes before her momentum decreases...

"There'll be a point where I won't know who'd be looking out for who... This world will be so strange to you, very different from where you came. But that conflict with Yveltal showed me your character..." she looked towards you with a thoughtful glow in her eyes that sparkled like diamonds.

She finally felt like it was time to let you go...

"But until we meet again..." she called off her psychic, and waited for the trance to kick off.

"We will..."

Your sense of weight slipped away as so did she.

Froakie to their house's front door, using it ever so quietly. His entire body soaking up the sunlight. He felt slightly tugged from the wind blowing away from the beach, the leaves from the nearby trees shake in the rhythm. He turned towards the beach and started making his way, fighting the wind. He stopped when he finally got a good view somewhere in the center, "The waves seem a bit more assertive this morning..." he took a deep breath, and what he thought he heard was his own, but the other sound was subtle splashes coming from afar. His attention peaked at the spot of something yellow, or maybe gold, just floating across the water.

It uncovered as the sun's bloom faltered from the waves. The high contrast of those colors didn't feel right, it wasn't natural.

"..." by this time he'd reach the extent of the ocean, "Oh!" he jumped rushing to it, water from the ocean splashing like a high tide. A chill reaches down his spine.

That's somebody's head face up from the water! He frantically jumped for him, dragging him out by his forelegs.

Honestly a snout full of sand isn't a preferable thing...

This fox sneezed, blowing sand and weak fire spurts in every angle right at Froakie's face... But it seemed to rouse the fox.

After this fox was far from water, he stopped to wipe the sand off his face. Soon afterwards he looked back up, the sand shining form the angle of the sun, and this yellow fox was glowing just as bright.

"Hello?" Froakie asked, but the fox's eyes didn't open, only soon after he started to shiver. 'I guess I have no choice.' he thought, he brought the strength and hurled a bubble toward him. It didn't seem to affect much at first, but some seconds in this fox suddenly sprung to life, leaping forward. Froakie, caught off-guard of course, stopped mid-attack, and took notice to the pouncing fox with its eyes still closed.

As you pull your right arm back, hand in a fist, your hand swinging suddenly feels very hot, and your fingers relaxed to the point your hand was outstretched as you swing, your hand cooled. But, by that time, you've scratched the obstacle in front of you.

"Agh! What are you doing?!" he shouted in defense as you plop back down on your stomach from the arch of the jump. He held against the scratch, and soon released steam, "Can you even open your eyes?" That innocent and kid-ish voice reminded you of something.

(I see you, aren't my eyes open?) You see her, standing in front of you.

"Do you have something caught around your eyes?" she asks.

_"No." you said to her._  
No, you shook your head to the frog in front of you.

_"Then open your eyes so I can see them."_  
"Then open your eyes so I can see them." You heard an echo.

The fox's eyelids were stiff, and were slow to open.

(It's so bright! I can barely see anything...) His eyes adjusted faster then he was used to. Your head jumps to the realization of what you were actually seeing.

"Thank goodness you're alright." the Froakie sighed in relief.

(It's so bright... who in the world is that?) His eyes open in a flash. Froakie smiled.

"That's a major improvement, I'm glad you're working so well..." Froakie's leered into the fox's deep-red eyes, they were exhausted, weakened even, but a spirit for fire itself. This creature suddenly held out one of its limbs, offering a climb from the sand. He instinctively raises his right paw, but it comes out erratic, and stiff, stopping mid-attempt.

(Ughh, I feel like I can barely move... Did I break anything on my way here?) The problem was that you couldn't feel a thing, but that already felt like a negative.

Froakie noticed the jagged movements, and flinched, his guard lowered, "Do you know what you hurt?" Froakie asked in vain. He looked toward, but is vision seemed offset as he was looking more toward the land behind him, and just shook his head, a confused expression plastered on his face.

(For some reason just getting to walk will take some time...) He thought, just wiggling his legs in place. Bending the joints seemed sharp, and hot to the touch. One side aches more than the other. More than not he feels rather uncomfortable everywhere, but it doesn't necessarily feel like pain, or that it hurts, just that it's uncomfortable and he doesn't know what that is. Froakie looked critically worried.

"Do you think you can even stand!?" he asked shocked in a louder voice. The fox suddenly pushed himself to the limit trying to stand, passing all the red flags that the body isn't ready to. He was just about to get on all fours, when he looked up to see Froakie on two, caught by surprise, he lost his concentration, and plopped back to the sand. His ears twitched a couple times from the sand, shaking some warm flames as they did.

"I can help you up." he offered, extending one of his arms. He nodded, and after some shifting he grabbed onto his paw, and forced him up on his fours, almost falling the other way. Froakie grieved a sigh after seeing the fox's teethed smile. They even walked around the beach soon afterward, letting the fox take in the scenery, and let him walk loosen up.

The fox looked out toward the ocean. (Why would I think it'd look different?) he asked, the colors of his homage bouncing off his face, thousands of miles away from the sun. He mouthed the words unconsciously, and Froakie caught that out of the corner of his eye. He hesitated, then soon broke out.

"You know... this is my favorite time of day..." he paused to look at him, "... or at least the morning twilight is. They're too close to each other." he shook a silly attitude the fox's way. He nodded. Froakie suddenly shook it off, holding the worry too long, "Hey, seriously. Are you sure you're okay? I don't think types like yours should be hanging around the water..." Froakie felt like regretting it before this fox even took a response.

(My type? Is there more than me? But I don't have a single problem with water...) He gave the confused look to Froakie.

"If you want to, you could take a look in the water... I'll stand here..." he insisted no rush. The fox shrugged, and drifted towards the waters.

(It won't hurt will it? Pretty sure... maybe I need it.) The sand where he stands now was soaked. Watching the water rise back to the surface, his reflection hit him like a tsunami. Soon realizing he was frozen over with a pinching cold from the water, stopping himself mid-yelp. Froakie on the beach, between the mix of frustrated and worried called out.

"Just step back in! Don't make me have to pull you back out..." He sighed and his body complied to push back toward the beach. Shaking off the accumulating water droplets around his feet.

(I'm a fox now... and I'm also allergic to water...) He held it dear close to him. He shivered slightly at the light breeze passing by. Then a figure appeared form the corner of their eyes, it seems to be standing on two legs like Froakie is most of the time.

"I heard something! I've decided to check what happened!" it had a raspy voice, yet smooth like gravel. They both turned to acknowledge.

"Froakie?"  
"Scraggy?" they stared for a moment. The fox just sat there on his haunches.

Scraggy laughed, "If I had a gold bar for every time I saw you here..." he shifted toward the fox, "... you look new." the fox thanked him through gesture, "He a shy one?" Froakie shrugged.

"I didn't meet him too long ago either. But to be honest-" he turned to him, "I've never heard you talk before..." he had a notable pause, "... are you mute?" the fox instantly shook his head in panic.

(I know I can! But the voice I hear... isn't me...) Another fantastic plus was the point of getting used to this body, he's not exactly on his hands and knees. But he urged, it seems to a take a good amount of energy to talk in this new world.

"..." they both waited. Nothing; or at least nothing audible.

(I think I'm going to faint... Why can't I talk!?) At first he thought it was being in this new body, but now he believes it may be beyond.

"So you know you can talk, but you can't." Scraggy said, scratching his head. Froakie dashing to his rescue.

"I think we'll let the sand stay at the beach..." he commented to the fox. Scraggy gave the fox an interesting gaze as Froakie lifted him back upright.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I thought I saw some other pokemon that looked kinda like you... eh, what's your name?" Froakie reflected that in thought. I wondered that himself, that fox did have similar colors to someone else. Suddenly Froakie had a flashback to earlier, the fox's sneeze, unfortunately. The look in his fiery, deep-red eyes. He snapped to Scraggy after the fox stood on his own.

"Yeah, to be honest, Chúnaero doesn't get many fire-type visitors as the place is surrounded by water. It's been mostly grass-types of the big three that arrive here." the fox noticed this, looking toward the town of Chúnaero, he spotted buildings that were mostly white, and blue colors. Most of it was stone, cement, or rocks.

(Glad to know it's more than a beach... I need to tell my name, they deserve it.) he thought in mild relief. With one swift breath, "Opusvame." his voice sounded raw as if it was still developing. It blew past them in a cold wind. Froakie turned to Opusvame.

"Are you sure you're okay? Fire-types don't like hanging around water..." Froakie forced to note. Scraggy gave a mischievous giggle.

"Especially when they try to swim!" Scraggy reflected over his own thoughts, "You'd know what they mean by a hot-head!" Froakie sighed.

"Aren't you bold." he said. Opusvame was just slightly embarrassed. Scraggy suddenly jumped, turning to Opusvame.

"I just remembered! You remind me of Delphox!" purity suddenly filled the air as Scraggy celebrated himself.

"Delphox..?" Opusvame asked, an inaudible voice heard. Froakie nodded.

"Isn't she the boss in a nearby town?" he asked. Scraggy shook his head.

"Eh, not a boss, more like a... moderator. It's the town west of this town." Opusvame stared in awe as Scraggy continued to point in said direction. A sound coming from town was heard all over the beach, it sounded like a name. Opusvame perched as his ears twitched, twinkling lively specks of fire along with them. Froakie waved in front of his face.

"Opus? You okay?" he snapped back to reality. Noticing it was Scraggy trailing off in the distance.

"Team Crag!" he shouted. Froakie could feel the enthusiasm. Opus looked surprised.

(Where's he headed to?) Froakie shook his head.

"Talking to us one minute then leaving for an adventure in the dungeons the next." Froakie's eyes went wide open, "Hey, Opus. You should be in our team!" Opus looked to Froakie.

"Our?" he asked simply. Froakie slowed down, scratching the back of his head.

"Right... there's someone in the hut I live in that you haven't met yet." Opus stood up.

(Hopefully it's not far. Can't even walk a sixteenth mile in the state I'm in.) He looked toward the sand for a moment, only to note something sparkle. He blinked and everything changed. He looked around to notice a stone in front of him, and someone else behind the stone, lying on the ground, or whatever you can make out that was the ground, he surrounded by the same darkness before he'd ever arrived here on this beach. He kneeled down to take a closer look at this multi-colored gem. It had some weird shape in the middle. Opus poked at it, and the darkness fell back into the beach scene. The someone lying on the ground faded. Opus heard the words echo.

"Hang in there."

"Diancie?" you try to heed her voice. He noticed himself looking toward the sky instead, he instantly looked back toward the sand in front of him, and by surprise that gem still was there, right in the sand. Froakie had looked back to him confused.

"Who's Diancie?" he asked. Opus needed to get defensive.

"It's nothing, I..." he couldn't finish that sentence. Instead he dug the sand to pick the gem up, "Do you have anything to hold this in?" Froakie well noticed his voice improved.

"Of course, let's go ahead and head back to the hut." Froakie responded with the gem on hand. Opus eyeballed it closely.

(I'm not going to let that slip. Diancie will hold my name.) He thought taking his last looks at the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

_(I guess I have been damaged pretty well...)_ Opus thought. As he entered the so called "hut". The transition to a dark sky felt like he was being watched, only have a cement ceiling staring him back down.

"You have been in a shelter before right?" Froakie asked, Opus stopped to share his expression, "Just bare with me, I know it's obvious." Opus sighed.

"... Of course, I had before this too." He shared staring deep into the shining gem with the little sunlight it was receiving. Due to the stones tinted color from other materials used in this town's buildings, everything was changed a certain blue, kind of like shadows during the mid-afternoon. And in part of those shadows a green figure was lying in one of the corners, using a bed of course assuming that must be Chespin, after Opus decided to take a look around there were four, "How come you have so many beds?" he asked, in a considerably light tone.

"To be honest, at first me and Chespin thought we'd help with villagers, and maybe get some notice from Swanna. But instead I think we'll use it for our Dungeon team!" he said ending with a bit of excitement. Opus got choked up with question before he could even begin.

"Dungeon team? And who's Swanna?" Opus asked. Froakie turned back toward him.

"She's the reason this town is up and running. We have to thank her for a lot, actually. And I think it's also the reason why we have somewhere to be." Opus nodded, admiring the theme the town has set. Noticing a look of Froakie turning to Chespin. There was a silence before Froakie convinced Opus to move to the nearest stall, where he could sit at a table. Opus set the gem on the table, watching the thing roll around in circles on the uneven surface, "Uh, I can't seem to find it..." Opus gave a weak smile.

"Maybe you've misplaced it. If you can't find something I'm sure it wouldn't be too big of a deal." Opus assured as Froakie lead himself to the shelf directly across from the table Opus sat at.

"Oh n-!" Froakie shut himself mid-shout to mind Chespin, Opus had jumped and budged the gem a bit and jolted to get it back on track. He gave a sigh and turned back to the fox, "Yeah, I've lost it. Sorry." he sighed, but instantly shot right up, "But we could go into town to get another." Froakie went right back to the shelves before Opus tried to raise a paw, "I'm sure I still have a Gold Bar in here." Opus tried to get a look inside from where he sat.

"Do you use it to buy things, the same thing Scraggy was talking about?" he asked. Froakie toward to awnser, then back to start scrummaging again.

"Yeah, they're worth quite a lot, around 550 times greater than just one Poke." Froakie smiled at the thought. Opus was hit with surprise.

"That actually is a lot." he admitted. Froakie chuckled.

"Worth their weight in gold-" Froakie went back to the shelf,"- I guess they say." he paused, "Usually the pouches I've been talking about, Opus, are used to store Poke, but I could buy one just so you could hold that gem, it looks really valuable." Opus thought the same, but at a different perspective. Froakie gleamed a smile when it struck his eyes, "I found it." he stood up form the shelf and held the Gold Bar out toward Opus.

"Whoa, how much does that weigh?" Opus said stressing 'does'. Froakie lifted the bar as far as his arm could take it.

"Surprisingly, they're only a couple to three pounds. You can go ahead and head outside, I'm going to leave a note for Chespin." Froakie said. Opus snatched the gem before it slipped off the table.

"If you say so." he opened to bright sunlight (and fair mid-60 degree temperature). It felt like spring had past some time ago. He sighed as he caught himself staring at the beach.

(I need to tell him. He's done so much for how much time now...) he waited for Froakie to exit, sitting their with the old sunrise complementing Opus' fur. (I guess Froakie was right, saying those two helped travelers, and getting them off Swanna's back. Their house is kind of separated from the town, like a hut above a lake in the tropics.) The thought train had to run a sudden stop due to Froakie opening the door holding the Gold Bar to his side, looking back the sun hit his eyes from reflecting off the environment around him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Opus nodded, and they started off into the town.

One paw after the other, adjacent seconds never seemed longer...

"Froakie..." he turned his attention.

"What is it, Opus?" he asked, pure curiosity on his face. Opus swallowed sharply.

"What if you were told, a Pokémon, turning into a human..." he faulted, "... would you believe that?" Froakie audibly breathed out.

"Don't mean to ruin the mood, I have been hearing eerie news lately. How innocent Pokémon are turned to stone, writhing with the need of help." Froakie took another sigh, looking to Opus in empathy, "Who could do something like that? So..." Froakie extended his hand, his expression a bit more furrowed, "I could _believe_ that we could get all the help we can get... human." Opus was shocked with the mood Froakie was bringing to the table and taking it so seriously, and it sure helped him stand up when what he had first said knocked him down. Opus droved his paw to Froakie and had a celebratory high-five.

"I guess it's something we could get on about, the sudden happenings of Pokémon turning to stone." Froakie nodded with newfound excitement.

"That's what are team could be for, Opus!" he exclaimed, "On the hunt to uncover the mystery surrounding these occurrences! But soon we'd need a name, a name that could suit all three of us." Opus looked unsure.

"I'm sure we can figure that out, even at the moment we're busy with something. And to be honest..." Opus paused, giving a plain smile.

"I haven't cared this much for an object, like it's my own life." he felt the phrase was cursed. Froakie nodded.

"Sure, but I wouldn't hold your breath." Opus shrugged in response, thinking he saw a wink from him. Opus had to think for a moment.

"Do you know which shop we're headed to?" Froakie nodded.

"Of course I should... I've lost a handful..." he tried to cover the admittance with a cough. He had paused, only to speak back and nudge Opus on a shoulder, "Over there, Snorunt's stand!" Froakie exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm right behind you!" Opus gasped without a break for air. Although it would feel great to take a quick breather. Froakie jumped in excitement.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Snorunt!"Froakie exclaimed, Snorunt held his ground.

"My stand will be here to stay, Froakie. I'm not going anywhere." Opus appeared later looking struggled to keep his rhythmic pace in a steady trot. He put the gem on the stand and took a breather.

"If you don't mind me setting this here for now..." Opus heaved, "Sorry, Froakie, I was a lot better than this..." he pleaded. A shiver went through Snorunt's spine.

"Who are you?" he simply asked. Froakie looked back up to Snorunt.

"This here is Opus."

"Hiya." he gave a subtle bark.

"We met not too long ago, I'm helping him out." Snorunt smirked.

"That's like you, Froakie." He went silent upon staring directly into Opus' eyes, his feeling of illness came from seemingly nowhere. Opusvame's eyes reflected a figure, fiery, ferocious, and maybe villainous. Snorunt fell victim fear, internally.

_'What pokemon possesses such a mirror match?'_ Snorunt thought. Like a hammer to a gong, he snapped back, Froakie's friend was asking he had any pouches for sale.

"Oh, why of course." he crouched to retrieve one. Opus' eyes lit with conclusion, "Some of the higher, or better at least, cloth-based containers we have here at this very stand!" he advertised as he rummaged to get a good sized pouch. But the thought made him stop.

"... Should I be searching for a specific size?" he asked. Opus put his paw on the gem he set on the stand.

"One that could fit this, please..." Opus then looked toward Froakie, "Do bigger sizes cost more?" Froakie nodded as a voice came from behind the counter.

"Yes, all for the purpose of profit of course." he shifted just above the counter to wink toward them, and started finding that perfect size, "But for that priceless gem you seem to have in your possession, Froakie, I wouldn't mind making a discount." Snorunt smiled. Froakie smiled.

"That's nice, Snorunt. But I didn't find the gem, Opus found it after I found him in the same place." Froakie explained. Snorunt had to stop for a moment, comprehending what he said. Probably a slip of the tongue. But on that topic, he urged to ask a question. He finally came out to show a pretty well sized carrier.

"That's perfect!" Opus exclaimed excitedly. Froakie smiled.

"So how much would that be?" Snorunt exchanged that expression.

"With the discount I mentioned earlier, I'll give it to you for only 18 Poke." Froakie looked to the pouch.

"Wow, you sound pretty confident." Snorunt shrugged.

"I'm serious, it's yours." Froakie gave him snarky stare, and placed the Poke on the stand, Opus went and grabbed the pouch.

"Thank you." Opus said. Placing the gem in the pouch, then sitting it on the ground to tie it the best he could, "A lot better." he noted. After Froakie waved goodbyes for the time being, they headed back to his home. Snorunt went to count the Poke he had received, and by the time he had went through it all, it tallied 20.

As Froakie and Opus made their way back to Froakie's home, Opus had a second thought on Snorunt's glare toward himself. It didn't feel too right for a first impression, shake my hand and learn names. He didn't have a clue what to feel about it. Just only a reason that he had to.

"You got quiet suddenly..." Froakie noted. Opus jerked his head, and erratically looked between the beach ahead of them, and Froakie.

"I... I just a lot to think about." Opus left a well let sigh towards the grounded cement paved paths. Froakie was grimly reminded.

"I just can't believe I'm unable to think how I was before all this. And to be honest, I'm scared this is just all too big of something like a dream." he said, looking at the gem every moment he could get. Froakie smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Snorunt did prove rather edgy... It's a serious business." Froakie looked toward Opus, "It keeps this town running, breathing. And I help take my part as well." he said rather excitedly, "Anything bad can happen and ruin a sell. I was actually really grateful that he had gave us that deal." Opus still had a unsure face plastered.

"Tomorrow is another day, Opusvame." he said in a tone of quotation, "You only frightened Snorunt because... well honestly Nympus is a town for water-type Pokemon. Although others like my partner Chespin live here as well. It's... You and Snorunt, you two are polar opposites. Literally. And another thing is that Nympus doesn't get many fire-type visitors." he finished. Opus only nodded.

"Yeah, I did notice that..." Opus paused, then looked Froakie in the eyes, "Why did you and-Scraggy mention Delphox? Who is that? And why do I look like it?" Froakie struggled to swallow such weight.

"Uhh, she was very infamous I heard... but I wasn't around at the time. And the look at you? Your color ambience is strikingly similar." Froakie inhaled deeply and soon exhaled, "You can relax as much as you want, that's a given. But you may want to check that corner of your eye whenever you may feel. To be honest that's what I felt when I started my venture into exploring dungeons for specifics I think I can't remember now." Opus perked back from the gem.

"What are these dungeons, Froakie? I keep hearing about them ever since I came here." Froakie gleamed over Opus.

"Just the main source for all the spirit for exploring, getting off your plot, and not afraid to get a little dirty on your way through. It's the best, and it's what I hope that you could join my team." Froakie asked. Opus stared, then accepted after all he's done. Froakie immediately cheered, "It was pretty difficult by myself. But with all three of us watching our backs, I think we can do this."

_(And find out about those Pokémon statue mishap's...)_ Froakie was just starting to continue, but within a certain range, Opus heard rustling coming from within the house. His right ear twitched, shaking off a fiery mask.

"Do you hear that, Froakie? I think there's something in your home..." they gave a moment, then suddenly Froakie jumped to all fours.

"That must be Chespin! She's probably worried sick that I had left without some note." Froakie face palmed at such a hard mistake. He went sprinting for the door. Opus started off as well, trying to keep the pouch's knot locked by his teeth. As they made their rush to the door, Opus caught a glare from Chespin's eyes, looking right at him. Chespin dashed for the door as well. And in the calamity that issues, as Froakie tries to reach for the door, it swings open. Launching Froakie a corner angle to his left. Unknowingly, Chespin launched slender vines toward Opus, soon slashing him across the head causing Opus to dislodge the pouch and it landing on the ground in front of him. "Don't come any closer!" Chespin exclaimed. Opus felt his offense dampen.

_(...!)_

Froakie got back up, "Chespin what are you so aggressive about?" he asked approaching to the right. Such a tone cooled Chespin down instantly.

"What?" Chespin turned to him surprised, "I thought you were being attacked!" Froakie went irritated after such an act of assumption. He paused before Froakie continued.

"The only one attacking was you, Chespin." Froakie said rather calmly and made his way to Opus. With all this going on though, Opus was thoughtless. He seemed to find himself in a very gray area. His emotions gathered from the thought of being attacked purposely, without intention of doing any harm. But now he suddenly felt capable in thinking in such a way. He stopped all processes and tried to take another quick look at Chespin before closing the door and hiding of embarrassment. Once he heard Froakie's voice he snapped back. Opus huffed after the dust settled.

"Seemed a bit hypersensitive if you ask me..." he noted. Froakie sighed in relief. Opus at first felt okay. He sat on his stomach from falling to the ground with his legs sprawled around him.

_In fact he was surprised to feel little pain at all, and after something like a whip like that, he thought that pain was soon to follow. Although Froakie has noted he has a cut that formed a bruise above his left eye where usually the eyebrows would furrow, the pain was acute._

_When Opus finally got up to pick the pouch back by the knot, the truth knocked him on the noggin as he suddenly started to lose consciousness, and Opus started to shift into panic, unware this was to occur. Feeling weak like a gray out, and will easily topple over._

"Opus!" Froakie jumped to his side, "Are you okay? You don't look so hot." Opus looked at him a certain way. Froakie grinned in a subtle way, shrugging afterward, "Anyway, hang on to me, I'll bring you back inside." Opus nodded and tried his best to grip Froakie back inside.

By the time Froakie was able to lay Opus on his bed, Chespin slumped onto the other side not wanting to look at the mistake, and instead decided to look at a dry wall. Froakie sighed.

"To be honest with you, I don't know how to help... And although I'm more than certain you can take care of yourself, I want you to nap it off." Opus snapped a smile as it broke the mold.

It was nice to feel a familiar surface...


	4. Chapter 4

_(What is this? It's been so long... what is this - this feeling?)_ Opus shuffled. Moving a muscle wouldn't budge him in the space he existed in. There was something warm, and couldn't see it through the darkness behind his shut eyes._(I was just in a room before, where am I now?)_ a question that didn't expect an answer. But a directional light has appeared from what seemingly seemed to be nowhere, it was an easy jog away._(Who are you? Do you know where I am?)_ The white light pulsed once and did nothing afterward. Opus just swallowed the worry elsewhere and started to count his steps toward it.

And to his surprise he started hearing a voice, and it only became more audible then the few steps before the last. Opus stopped as the light became too he decided to take his last couple steps before if faded away completely.

"Help, please." it suddenly went quiet, the humming ambiance was gone, and it was getting colder by the second, just hearing the voice fade worried Opus.

Suddenly a thunder clap, followed by smaller lightning strikes some miles away made Opus jump, launching his eyelids open, and making the fur on his new body stand up. Opus looked outside to notice a storm brewed while they were sleeping, and to note, it looked like he slept through the afternoon and the night after. It was nearly morning. He rubbed his eyes, and looked out in front of him, shock to realize he didn't remember getting up from his bed in the first place, there wasn't a blanket in front of him.

Just the gem he found on the beach the day before, still in its pouch on a counter.

Opus jumped and darted to his right, thinking he saw something jump upward from the corner of his eye._(What was that?)_ It might have to be left in mystery, as it was currently storming, thunder and all. _(But what is another Pokemon doing out there in a storm?)_ Opus' instincts kicked in, and barged outside swiftly shutting the door so rain couldn't get in. Despite the storm, the winds were calm it seemed. Opus looked through the thick haze of the rain to find the edge of the roof only to realize the jump was a lot higher than he ever thought. After trying multiple times, and only reaching one foot and a half into the air. The silhouette of a bird sat on the roof in front of Opus. Standing still on all fours, he went idle and they both stared. Opus was getting a feeling that the bird knew a fire type couldn't stay in a storm like this, Opus was starting to feel it too. He felt lower after every minute after, soon heavy breathing was the standard.

_(I can't take this!)_ he darted for the door, opening and entering, using a hind leg to shut the door again. Before he could close his eyes and regain his body temperature, he saw the bird with a six foot wingspan fly away beyond into fog. He didn't like it all. He curled up shivering near the door in case of soaking anything Froakie didn't want wet.

"Opus?" Froakie nudged him to waken, and being the light sleeper he is, he woke up on the spot. His eyes began to drift open, then his head lifted with a humming sound, "They're better places to sleep than on the floor, you know." Opus took a deep breath, like a yawn.

"Sorry, Froakie. I woke up really early this morning to find myself standing at the counter over there. When I realized my need to get back to bed, I caught something in the corner of my eye, it was outside. Raining." Froakie was shocked to hear.

"You didn't check it out, did you? I mean, stepping out is dangerous for a fire-type's condition like yours. But if it was another Pokemon, it could've been the mischievous ones." Froakie said. Opus looked worried.

"I went outside. I looked back towards the roof, and there it was staring back at me." he added slightly more pause between sentences.

"What'd look like?" he asked.

"Blue feet, big white wings and body, and its eyes were a shiny gray." Opus recalled like a clear day. Froakie looked like he broke a sweat.

"You, that sounds like-" her image struck his mind, "There's no way. Swanna? That couldn't be her. It'd be too weird for her to pull something like that." Froakie looked disheartened, and frantic. Opus sighed at Froakie and finally stood up, walking over to the gem to check on it, out of the left corner of his eye was Chespin's bed, she was awake too. The door was open.

"Maybe it wasn't Swanna." Opus thought out loud, "The mischievous ones you're talking about? It might've been those. I don't know who'd plan something like that though, and I have a swell feeling that Swanna didn't." Froakie looked panicked.

"How could you think so? I've known her for so long. Long enough..." Froakie stopped himself.

"Calm yourself, Froakie." Chespin said, "Good morning, Opus." she implied no hard feelings through gesture.

"Morning, Chespin." Opus responded, "I hoped you slept okay." Chespin just nodded. The scar above Opus' eye still visible. He turned back to Froakie.

"Froakie, you're right. I haven't been here long, but your loyalty to Swanna has shown me instead. She's the head of this town, and you just want to prove your existence-" he turned to Chespin as well, "-everybody tries to." everything started to calm afterward.

There was a pause.

"I was thinking we should sign up to make us a team. We said we'd explore those dungeons." Chespin said, leaking a smile. She walked to the door and opened it without walking through, hinting them to follow. After giving each other a look, they headed out the door.

"You two know where to go?" Opus asked. They both nodded.

"We're going to the building of Swanna." Froakie said looking far ahead, "It's not too far away, but it's a walk to be had." he felt comfortable saying it. Opus took the scenery in, they had to walk through the main road again, at the turns they had to take a left near the middle of the they turn the corner, they hear the bushes behind the stands start to shuffle. Opus' right twitches, responding to it he looks behind him. Froakie looked back because he didn't see him at his side. And it seems the standees take notice of the noise too.

"Opus?" Froakie asked his attention. Out of no where another Fennekin jumps out from those bushes, aimlessly spitting fire like a flamethrower. Opus jumped, he was too shocked to move. That wasn't good, Opus saw this Fennekin running right at him, devilish glare and all. Half way to him, the flamethrower was cut off, instead the other just tackled Opus on the spot. Froakie jumped and went to try and pry them apart. Chespin gave a couple steps, and didn't want to be any closer.

"Be careful, Froakie!" she encouraged.

"Gah! What are you doing!?" Opus exclaimed as they tossed before Froakie was going to use bubble, the building to Swanna opened a Pokemon emerged. Orange, and cream colored, a tear drop shape on the stomach, and something rubbery looking wrapped all around its body.

"Too late." Froakie said. Chespin stepped to the side of the path from the middle, and faced more toward him. This Pokemon started to walk toward the tussle.

"I heard something out hear, and obviously I wasn't too paranoid." he gave a glare toward the two Fennekin that slowed their brawl to a halt. Froakie didn't have a clue who this Pokemon was. Although he was around at the time. The look Froakie gave him was confusion. Chespin might've well been right with him. Before the Pokemon could say anything more. The Fennekin suddenly leaped at him. He noticed right away, it surprised everyone close. The rubber around his body expanded, sending the Fennekin hurtling back down into the main road landing on its side and tumbled a couple times. It got up and ran straight back into the bushes, the one standee ducked not to get in the looked back down to the rest, noticing the twin still left behind was breathing heavy enough.

"Are you okay? What was all that about?" He tried to get a hold of the situation. Chespin sighed in relief, knowing it was a possibility to be burnt to ashes. Opus stood back up, nodding.

"I'm fine, just some dirt... and I think a bruise." he found trying not to poke it. Froakie looked to him.

"We're being honest when we say-" Opus found an object lying next to him as Froakie explained, thinking it might've been from the other Fennekin, "-The attacker came from those bushes, just as it exited. We arrived to sign up for a team." Froakie finished. The Pokemon smiled.

"Well I'm glad I can be of help. My name is Floatzel by the way. May I ask what's yours?" He looked down toward the group.

"I'm Chespin, sir."

"My name's Froakie, Floatzel." Froakie turned to Opus, and had to snap him out of it as he stared at an object.

"Hi, I'm Opusvame." he addressed his full name.

"Hmm, in all my time, I haven't heard a name like that." he looked back up, and turned toward the building, "Come on in, we'll get you started." they all looked before they started making their way in.

After Opus entered last, Floatzel entered behind him and closed the door; then preceded to walk ahead of Froakie. Chespin was looking at the walls surrounding, so shiny it might've been just marble. The room they have entered had a desk at the other end, where Swanna was currently sitting, talking to another Pokemon of her stature. Froakie swallowed his worry, looking back to Opus, he still seemed to be overcome of that Fennekin popping from nowhere. Thinking he might never see it again. Froakie had a good feeling he was alone on this, and he'd never seen Floatzel nor the Pokemon talking to Swanna right now. A lot has changed, or something his expression while her eyes darted around the room, Chespin asked if Froakie was okay.

"No one likes change, even if it is for the better." Chespin said. Froakie nodded it off and shrugged all at once. Floatzel clapped his hands together, catching their attention.

"Well, Swanna, Samurott." Samurott's name echoed in their heads.

"We have a couple more recruits here willing to sign up a team, ma'am." He gestured to step forward. Opus caught up and stopped next to Froakie's left. Swanna smiled.

"Glad to see you again, Froakie. I welcome you three to Nympus, I see Floatzel has went searching for more perhaps?" Swanna asked, hinting to him. Floatzel stiffened up scratching his forehead.

"Actually, they took their steps to our door." he corrected. Swanna ruffled her feathers, raising a brow.

"Hmm? Is that so, Floatzel? Well, very eager are we?" Chespin shrugged with a shy smile in response as the other three watched. Opus finally snapped out of the dreary state, and pushed the matter to the side. Finally out of thought he looked up, noticing they've made their way into Swanna's office. They were practically on spotlight. Samurott seemed to keep a close eye on Opus, but was cut when Froakie stepped forward.

"That's right, Swanna. I've found the friends that will head in with me." Swanna admired the enthusiasm he had. Opus and Chespin exchanged smiles. Froakie broke his posture when Swanna got up from the seat, and stood in front of the desk.

"I should've said sooner. Everyone, this is Samurott." He grabbed one of the scimitars from his left foreleg. It seems that there are pockets that seem to be something close to scabbards on his front legs, to unsheathe the scimitar from. He held it normally and close to his face, eyes shut in honor. The posture enough caught Opus' attention. A closer look revealed him staring at him from behind the side of the blade with his right eye, making Opus' spine tingle.

_(It feels like anyone is out to get me...)_ he thought nervously.

"It is of honor to be a service to you three." Samurott said, sheathing the blade again. Swanna took a quick breath, darting to Froakie and his friends.

"So, are we ready to get started?" she asked.

"We expect great things, Team Fathom." Swanna encouraged. Froakie blushed, getting nudged by Chespin to follow them to the exit. Floatzel rushed to the door to open it before Opus could.

"Good luck." Floatzel said to Opus. He nodded with a warm but nervous smile.

"Thanks." he replied. He waited for the two to catch up.

"We're right behind you, Opus." Chespin said. Opus then decided to continue. Swanna noticed Samurott was glaring awfully hard.

"It looks like you got handed the wrong gift. Is there something bothering you, Samurott?" Swanna asked as the trio left the building. It seemed the question got Floatzel's attention as well.

"The one wearing the pouch like a necklace. He was very distant." Samurott turned to her answering. At first she gave him a look, only to think on it.

"I believe his name was Opus?" Floatzel shrugged.

"I wouldn't know why he'd want Pokemon to refer him to as Opus. Fennekin. That's what he looks like." he thought, jogging his memory. Afterward there was a pause. Swanna ruffled her feathers once more.

"I hope Delphox's reputation doesn't affect his own." Floatzel and Samurott gave her a look, as if that didn't need to've been said.

Froakie stretched, "Alright, we're now Team Fathom." Chespin nodded toward Opus. They all turned away from the door to start back to their home. But with Opus up in front, he turns right into another Pokemon scrambling to get where they have just been. The Pokemon in front of them scratched her head, apologizing for not paying attention. She looked back up, opening her eyes, and realizing her thief was right in front of her.

"Hey!" she came to realization, and prevented Opus from running.

"Agh!"the ears she possessed were incredibly strong, Opus was struggling to escape their grip.

"Opus!" Chespin exclaimed. Froakie was last to follow.

"What's going on?" the Pokemon looked to his friends.

"He took Lopunny's gem!"

"I didn't steal anything." he replied in a moderately loud tone. The Pokemon almost instantly let Opus go, causing him to fall back on his haunches.

"How can you be so sure? You look exactly like him." she gave him a death stare with a bend at the hips. Suddenly remembered the Fennekin attacking him earlier. Chespin bolted towards them, waving her arms.

"Because this one was tackled by another not too long ago. And it disappeared just how weirdly it appeared." Chespin explained. The Pokemon looked to Opus for confirmation, in which he quickly reached for Opus' paw and lifted it like they were about to commence a hand shake, "I'm dearly sorry for what I assumed, my mistake..." she sighed for the loss of her motherly friend's stone. Opus smiled nervously.

"It's okay." he replied sincerely and paused after she let his paw back towards the ground. He untied his pouch and set it next to him. She wiped her watering eyes as Opus searched for an object he found.

"... And if it isn't too late, my name is Buneary." Opus smiled while he

searched.

"Well, Buneary, I probably wouldn't mind if you have this." he pulled a gem out from the pouch, and offered through gesture, "Is this Lopunny's gem?" the sun's light reflected of its spherical surface. And suddenly Buneary's eyes did the same, "I found it by my side after the thief rushed to escape." she nodded in understanding.

"Thanks so much-"

"Opus." he answered. Froakie looked like he was deep in thought the whole time.

"Why would the thief want to look like you, Opus?" he asked. Opus only shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." he answered. Buneary perked up, turning completely around at the sound of a voice. Everyone else turned too.

"Lopunny?" she smiled to see her again. Lopunny was thinner and considerably taller than Buneary.

"It seems you have quite the crowd." she noticed Opus, "And what do you have to say for yourself?" she stood closer to Opus, pointing fingers.

"Lopunny!" Buneary exclaimed, "That's the wrong Pokemon. It seems that the thief was another of the same." she explained. Lopunny backed up and regained her stature.

"Excuse me, please. As you've heard, I am Lopunny." she and Opus then shook on it, she used her long ears to do so.

"I'm Opus. These are my friends, Froakie, and Chespin." they both waved and greeted her as well.

"Welcome." she said. Soon after everything settled, and the trio made their way back home in peace.

"Opus. Did you know what that thing you gave them was?" Froakie asked curiously. Opus shrugged.

"I still don't." he answered. Froakie raised a brow.

"Still?" he quoted.

"Oh, well. It looked identical to the gem I found on the beach." he explained. Chespin huffed.

"Maybe we should ask Swanna about it." Chespin suggested. Opus turned to Froakie. Froakie scratched his head.

"To be honest, I really wanted to bring that question up. With the reports of Pokemon turning to stone as well. I don't know why I did..." he paused, and Chespin, and Opus didn't say a word, "Noticing Floatzel and Samurott there caught me off guard. Some time ago they weren't there, heck, I've never even seen them in town." Opus walked closer to Froakie.

"Do you think they do know about it? The stone incidents?" Chespin shrugged.

"Maybe they're waiting for a logical explanation, like evidence or something." Opus looked to Froakie shrugging, he went to the counter to tie his pouch around his neck.

"Wouldn't you think they'd make an announcement on that?" Froakie responded.

"Maybe they have, but only told trusted persons?" Opus guessed. His eyes still firm on the knot he's trying to create. When he finished he looked back,

"Actually-" but he was interrupted with a knock on the door. Froakie rushed to the door to open it.

"Pelipper! Did I receive anything?" he reached for the small bag he was carrying.

"Of course! It's what I do. And you know it, Froakie." he silently agreed as Pelipper handed a letter, "Been sent straight to you anonymously. See you around." Froakie waved goodbye. He's never gotten a moment to talk to him. Pelipper's always on the move to deliver, and he does it well. Froakie turned around and shut the door behind him.

"What'd you get?" Opus asked, although not a big fan for mail. As Froakie's eyes darted back and forth, his mouth dropped. All Chespin and Opus could do at the time was wait impatiently.

"We might need to start packing supplies." Froakie said in conclusion. He tossed it behind as he went into a room across from them, landing in front of Chespin. She gasped and turned to Opus.

"You ready?" Opus had no clue, up until he spotted the topic on the letter.

RESCUE. TEAM CRAG.


	5. Chapter 5

Chespin tried to keep on her toes as rushed their way out of the house. Before Opus knew it had himself sprinting along side allies he'd be battling it out with, and going through some rough times too, but that was for a later time.

"Where are we going, Froakie?" Opus asked over his self-endurance.

"If we're going to rescue Scraggy and his team-we need to get to the dungeon they are in. That's why the letter was sent in the first place." Froakie explained. Opus skimmed the environment as they dashed through. Avoiding anybody if necessary.

"Does this dungeon have a name?" Opus asked. Froakie paused, making them run in silence.

"Syntrivannia Springs." he responded. They were approaching a four way, and Froakie started leaning to the right, "We turn right here."

"... Have you been here before?" Opus asked.

"Often." he answered. Soon enough they ended up at the entrance of the springs. It was a tall and wide cave like entrance with a cement-brimmed arch, and the dungeon's name was engraved in it. Froakie turned to Opus, "I just want to warn you that this isn't the kind of place for you." Opus nodded.

"I'll take a chance, I've just started." Froakie wouldn't deny it. And after a single deep breath, they headed straight in.

As soon as they entered, all that surrounded them was rock, cement, and the grass beneath them. With the occasional ponds and rivers coming from and to other sides of hallways and rooms. The grass actually looked really healthy, and it didn't get too dark, or at least not as much as Opus thought.

Opus knew Froakie had all the experience. And it seemed Chespin thought the same. Unwaived, Froakie kept a keen eye, and a step ahead of Chespin and Opus, but he knew they had to go in together to get back out, especially with a rescue. Opus gasped as they neared their first room. Chespin had already got her eyes on some Poke ahead.

"Alright, it seems clear, but I want you two to be careful, always. We need to look out for each other in here." Froakie said. Chespin rushed in to loot the Poke in one corner.

"Alright, there's about 55 here." she said in her own celebration. Opus ran to the corner Froakie was in.

"Froakie. What if we can't find Scraggy and his team here?" Opus asked. Froakie shook his head.

"They have to be. As far as I know this is the only dungeon in town." Froakie bent down to pick up an orb he found, "We need to be ready." he paused as they made their way through a hallway. Nearly entering a room they heard something scudding across the floor.

"Did you hear that?" Opus grit his teeth. Froakie and Chespin nodded, and made their way into the room. Looking around the corners proved scary.

Suddenly purple waves were shot seemingly out of nowhere, and without any time to dodge, Opus was hit by it, and almost fell to his side. And almost instantly he was frightened. Confused, his directions were all over the place. Right went up, Down went right, the full circle. Being on edge, Opus brought his claws and swung a scratch toward the Pokemon, only to realize he should've been closer.

(What do I do!? I can't make sense of anything!)

"Chespin! Lets protect Opus." they moved in front of him. Froakie rushed to attack, Chespin was warming up. Froakie butted Psyduck as Chespin instantaneously pulled a Vine Whip. Making two incredible slashes, the Vine Whip finished the Pokemon off. The force of it had it fall backwards somewhat. After a quick breather, Froakie and Chespin turned around.

"You alright Opus?" only to realize Opus was still moving irregularly.

"It's still in effect..." Chespin said. They calmly made their way toward Opus, who seemed to thrash lightly and occasionally scratch the wall in touch range. Froakie was really worried.

Suddenly Opus swiped at Froakie and missed, "Snap out of it, Opus." Froakie tried. The look of his eyes were frightening in this state, Chespin didn't like it at all.

And without warning Opus gave off a wailing scream, and it didn't sound like him at all. Froakie took another deep breath, sighing as he heard the echo throughout the dungeon.

"Opus!" Chespin exclaimed worried. Right then, the look in his eyes faded as himself simultaneously closed his eyes, and nearly fell over, but caught himself. He stood there in place, winded.

"Did I really sound like that?" Froakie was really interested.

"You heard yourself scream that? In the state you're in?" he asked. Opus shook his head, they continued through Chespin gestured.

"At first, no, I didn't. But at the end it was just like a sound as if your ears were ringing." Chespin huffed.

"Someone must've looked after you, because usually you don't hear things at all." Opus looked to Froakie for confirmation, in which he nodded to his surprise. Opus didn't look like a happy camper, he didn't intend it.

And it scared him too. Froakie sighed.

"I hate to say it, but we should pace ourselves. That probably bought us some company." Opus sighed nervously, and followed after them in embarrassment. When suddenly out behind the walls a sound echos a frustrated cry.

"Get back here!" Opus gasped, and Froakie looked back toward him.

"You ready?" he said. Opus sighed to refresh.

Soft footsteps racing, pressing hard against the rock and grass floor to evade her pursuer.

"Help!" she cried out. That's when she turned to corner, and knew those were her saviors as her eyes lit up, "Oh, it's so nice to see you three again. But I have to warn that I'm being chased." it was Lopunny, and she was very winded.

"Who is it?" Chespin asked, moving her bag of supplies more comfortably.

"It's Koffing, it's been going on forever. And I'm so glad I've ran into you guys in a place as tense as this." Froakie prepped up the team as they prepared for Koffing to turn the corner. When he did, Opus felt his heart skip a beat.

"..! What's this?" Koffing was caught off guard. Opus looked back to Lopunny. Who still frightened, but Opus was curious. Sure it was sometime before they met, but they weren't going in the direction of the dungeon. In fact he didn't see Buneary anywhere, although she could be back in Nympus. But they acted like mother and daughter. It looked like Opus was about to pop a question, looking back to Chespin and Froakie. He knew it was right to protect without question with a situation such as this, they had a right to ask no questions, himself too of course. But something wasn't adding up. The duration of the thought only lasted around four seconds. Hoping that Chespin and Froakie could fend off Koffing for a split moment, he turned around to ask about Buneary.

Suddenly Lopunny wasn't standing behind them, and another took her place.

Suddenly the question didn't feel the need to be asked.

Suddenly he was too surprised for words.

"Eeep!" Opus squeaked. Chespin and Froakie both looked back.

"What?" they both wondered. Their eyes couldn't believe it, they were ambushed.

Koffing made a signal, in which Haunter followed after. An unstable sound wave emitted from Haunters detached, floating hands and covered the entire team. Leaving the Pokemon in front of Opus just out of reach of the move.

It felt like his body was locked, as he struggled what to do, his vision got dimmer. Soon one by one they fell to the ground. The last thing Opus saw before he went unconscious was the sly glare that dark brownish-gray and red Pokemon. It even giggled with a hissing sound as its teeth were grit. The Pokemon remained eye contact on Opus as he fell unconscious.

But they carried them to the exact place they wanted. Unaware of their purpose.

Out of nowhere, in the dark nothing. A glimmer shines a distance away from where Opus lied on the ground.

He struggled to open his eyes. The Pokemon holding them hostage noticed them starting to squirm ever so slightly; they knew they didn't have much time.

While Koffing and Haunter celebrated over a tiny stone they looted, the dark brown and red highlight Pokemon grieved over how little Poke they've found, only to scoop it in anyway. Her worries got worse, seeing Opus shift more and more as the minutes pass, she felt the cool breeze flowing through the dungeon. She sighed in relief, it's not too long though.

"Don't get carried away you two. I felt the dungeon breeze, it's getting close. And I don't want any of those obstacles waking up before we leave either." she said, aimlessly looking into another side of the room towards an empty hallway.

"Whatever you say, you're the one leading us." Koffing responded.

"You're also the only one who knows how to be other Pokemon. It really helps tricking others." Haunter said in a less intimidating voice. She suddenly had a bitter look on her face, she forced to swallow that statement.

She jumped to the sound of Opus shifting again. They all watched in agony, and hoped to whoever that he didn't shake himself awake. That was partially true. She quickly turned back to recount the loot.

Opus patched together the happiness from finally being able to see his surroundings. His clearly blurred surroundings. The fox was now attempting to get back on his paws, when suddenly a stronger gust blew by, knocking him back on his chin.

She jumped again, darting back to Opus. Who was still on the ground. Haunter looked over to her.

"Why are you so jumpy miss Zorua ma'am?" he asked. She continued to look in Opus direction and blinked every so often. The question had her breath colder.

"Wait, I thought you were Zoroark." she had to stop them there, the feeling was starting to swell. Haunter shook his head.

"No you dunce, Zoroark is miss Zorua-" In a split moment, Zorua turned to Haunter.

"Shhh!" she shushed them with brute force, but didn't add anything afterward. So Koffing and Haunter went back to scrounging the loot questioning that she always did scold them. But this time it was different.

Tears seemed to be best air-dried.

The dungeon breeze was really stirring...

Opus stood back to his paws after checking on Froakie and Chespin. His over-sized ears fluttering the the wind.

(They stole the gem!) he walked stealthily towards the group while trying to rise half-asleep. The ground silently crumbled as he traversed closer to the hostile bandits excitement grew.

When he thought the time was right, he pushed himself into the air about to attack the dark coated one. It's ears twitched.

"I heard something." she turned around. Suddenly her fur stood on edge, and Opus successfully hashed with a scratch at Zorua. Followed by a guttural with grit teeth in frustration, "After all I do!" she exclaimed.

To add insult to injury, Chespin was shook awake with raw sound.

"What? Who said that?" she asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her left, "Wha-?" she gasped.

"Team Crag." her heart fluttered.

"Take care of her!" Zorua ordered. Chespin gasped hearing another voice from all the way across the room.

"Opus!"

"Chespin!"

Chespin panicked as Haunter approached her, trying to shake the team awake. Opus felt a short burst of wind from his left side after trying to scope out their stuff. Zorua swiftly made it to the other side of Opus in the blink of an eye, and catching Opus by surprise she punched him on his side. He slid a distance and almost fell over afterwards.

"Chespin watch your back!" suddenly relieved by the fact he could suddenly talk so easily once again, Chespin turned around and helped herself. Avoiding Zorua, he looked toward their stash compiled in one corner of the room.

"Don't you dare take those." Zorua exclaimed making a dash toward him. Before Zorua had the chance to strike, he stopped her. Suddenly in awe of Opus moving his tail in such a way, only to suddenly be snapped at like the crack of a whip. She shook it off, and looked around to realize Koffing was nowhere to be found... except behind her, "Why are you slacking, Koffing?" at first it was hard to see, but there was a figure standing in front of Koffing. Opus noticed it too.

(That bird is really tall...) reaching about four or five stacked on top of himself would be fit for its stature. It's wing-span probably would've almost reached from wall to wall easily. Zorua suddenly froze up. Opus stood a couple steps behind her, but still in plain sight. And in the sudden silence the voice emerged.

"You're a real boss for a Pokemon your size." the bird said a little light-heatedly. Zorua sneered on impulse.

"So? Do you want anything?" she asked with a side of sass. Only then did Opus noticed he was wearing a scarf, and suddenly took a lot of interest into it. It was vanilla colored, as if it were different shades of rocks. Koffing spaced the gap between he and the bird.

"If I have any understanding in any situation. You're stealing from the innocent, theft." he said with the raise-an-eyebrow sort of tone.

"..." Zorua shook almost unnoticeably, from where Opus was it was different. The bird looked questionably.

"I see the snappy responses have already wilted." he said scoping the room. Noticing many Pokemon who have not even noticed where they are yet.

Zorua's breathing got heavier. Panicking under a Pokemon who can bring the hammer down. Her body and fur were warm, almost breaking a sweat, and the air was a chilling cold. She felt she could almost see her draw breath. With what she knows what now seems as a dead end in an alley, the risks were obvious to her, and got the better. She couldn't take the distress. All these factors, yet one would see her motionless.

At this very moment, no villain did any bad to a hero, no good to a villain.

These moments are sometimes described as peace.

Opus felt like he was holding his breath. Seeing anything tremble before authority without out much reason seemed to be a soft spot for him. In part of feeling like he was holding his breath. He also trembled in fear, but he'd guess fear wasn't the right word. Suddenly he told himself to move up to Zorua's steps at a creeping pace.

No, not exactly in this kind of setting. Thoughts rushed in and out, and what had come from it, was the feeling of déjà vu as he tried to look at Zorua straight in the eyes. Opus' heart sank noticing her tears were already leaking, and a worried expression as the icing on the cake.

Before moving toward the bird, Zorua cut embracing him short and Opus watched as she went. The bird sighed in relief the most subtle way possible as Zorua moved towards him.

"I oblige your compliance, Miss..." Zorua sniffed her tears away.

"Zorua." as if she were shy.

"Miss Zorua." he echoed. Zorua wiped her tears, silently appreciating how painless this was, and questioning Opus' sympathy.

"Haunter, Koffing, follow m-. Us." Chespin collapsed to the ground after such effort.

Opus saw Zorua look at him as they turned a corner. And every thing was silent for a few moments.

"Good work team." Chespin said still lying on the ground. After a pause, she looked to Opus, who hadn't moved since, "... Are you okay, Opus?" she asked. Opus snapped to and turned around. He had the look Zorua gave him in question, but asked differently instead.

"I don't think you should be asking me that question. We need to wake everyone up still..." Chespin and Opus both huffed, they weren't done just yet.

Half an hour later both teams were at the dungeon entrance with their stuff.

"Even if it didn't go as planned, I'm glad you still got us out of there." Scraggy thanked.

"Thank you." Poochyena and Sandile followed up.

"You're welcome." Team Fathom said in unison. Team Crag started to make their way back toward the plaza.

"I'd like to talk more, but we're very busy!" he explained further down the walkway.

"We still don't know what they were going to do in there." Chespin said resulting in an immediate pause. Froakie gave Chespin a look.

"You two look very exhausted." Chespin didn't look amused, "What did I miss?" he forgot to add. And thus didn't receive an answer, "Oh come on, Chespin. Don't do this again. I want to know!" Chespin didn't answer, and with the same face from the beginning as it didn't budge, she started walking back home. Opus followed her. Froakie followed last trying to get an answer, "Will you tell me when we arrive at home?" Froakie asked, then suddenly realized Opus was there as well.

Something about Zorua really rubbed him a certain way.

"Opus, can you tell me what happened while I was asleep?" Froakie asked.

He wondered if he had ever ran into her before.

Opus, please! I'm desperate to know!"

(Maybe she's got something to give me...) he thought.

"Ah! I think I forgot something back in the dungeon!" Froakie exclaimed. But to no avail, not even judgement.

Opus wondered what they'll have for dinner, as he's afraid if any food was different.

"Chespin! I'm innocent I swear on it... I'm sorry!"

Some time has passed. The sun is above the horizon where the land below has been filtered orange, and the shadows are outstretched and complement the sun's light Opus thought. He's sitting on his haunches; he's been sitting there long enough to try to see the sun moves through its affect, its shadows. And with those colors of the sunset, he is one of them.

He sighed as he put the gem on the ground next to him, (I've been told a couple times that Pokemon that matches that blazing inferno shouldn't be in this town at all.) he thought. Opus felt a shift in power as the sun started to set, and shivered as if he was cold.

"Are you sure, Froakie? Shouldn't we go right now so we won't get there to find out they're closed?" Chespin suggested, "I could just go ask Opus." Froakie looked at Chespin unamused.

"He's only a novice. There's a good chance he'll get lost in Nympus." he paused to hear nothing, "Where is he anyway?" Chespin pointed toward the front door.

"He's standing right outside the door, getting fresh air I guess." she shrugged. "How about we get him to see the town a bit more?" Chespin insisted as Froakie walked to the door. He opened it to see Opus, what seemed to be, him staring into the sun.

He shifted as he saw the door open from the corner of his eye, "Hey." he said. Suddenly Froakie handed him some sort of paper slip with a number on it. Opus grabbed it, confused why he was doing this.

"It's an order number. You're going to need it when you retrieve our food." Froakie hoped that didn't sound too bossy. Opus eyes opened.

"What? You're letting me take the order back to us? Why are you two so sure I know my way here?" the last question bumped their pride. Chespin shrugged.

"Exactly like we did."

"Okay, so the building you want to head to is on the main street, the one we were on before we got registered as a team." Froakie explained, the gem still sat next to Opus' paws.

"Wait, wouldn't I need to pay for it then?" Froakie shook his head.

"You pay for it after carefully going over your order." he answered. Opus nodded.

"Okay, so what does the building look like?" Froakie looked at him, then toward the slip. It had the name below the order number.

"As it looks on the card, Opus. White and red." Chespin explained.

"Alright, alright." Opus started on a jog.

"Make it in time so it doesn't close on you!" Froakie cleared up.

(I can't believe they're sending me out to do this! My first time walking in this town I thought I was going to get lost in the scenery.) he thought. The main street of the city was connected to the street Froakie's house was on, but the distance was about half a mile. There's sometimes no better question than distance or speed.

But in this case Opus went for speed, he was limited with time. He tried to excel at speeds he could with his new body. There was a odd sensation about speed and the wind since he started on four legs. All in all, he would be challenging. He may lack endurance, but he always had a knack for speed. (A red and white building...) he looked at the card for its name.

"Restaurant"

Opus took a deep breath, must've been a work in progress. He stopped as he made it to the main street, also to catch his breath, he was winded after making it more than halfway there.

There to the right the restaurant was standing. The front of it had stools, but the plate of it was actually some three feet tall. Opus had to jump on the stool and the counter in order to reach the bag of food so customers could take it. He assumed Froakie had to do the same to order it.

The pale purple Pokemon turned to Opus holding out their hand. He took the slip form the pouch that it barely fit in, and handed it to them.

"Thank you." the Pokemon said. Opus nodded in response. Opus took notice the place was just this one person working, "You're lucky to make it in time, I am going to close down very soon." Opus sighed in relief. The Pokemon took notice of his speech, surely he would've said something by now, "Are you filling in for someone else?" Opus smiled.

(Yes.) he answered. Then realized the reality of it. To avoid it, he quickly nodded, and a bit violently.

"Alright." they sounded unsure.

(Am I not speaking to you?) he asked. He put his paws up as if there was some wall dividing them. The Pokemon put Froakie's order next to Opus.

"Here's your order." they said. Resting it next to his haunches.

(Thank you!) he tried yelling. It only echoed in himself. All the worker was getting was an open mouth and a bow. The Pokemon looked at Opus questionably. Opus shook their hand to redeem his unquestionable act. And took off with the bag of food. Shortly after he left, the Pokemon started to close down as said.

(Why am I not able to talk out loud?) The sun was getting just level with the horizon. Opus sprinted his way back home, panicking for his inability to speak.

Suddenly a glow shot from the ground and hovered mid-air. Soon it expanded into a rectangular shape, and then into the one Opus longs for. Opus swore he was about to break a sweat, and a loss for words. At night, sure, but in the middle of town nonetheless.

The Pokemon's form slowly emerged. And suddenly.

"Opusvame! Are you alright?" Diancie exclaimed. Opus was stopped in his tracks.

(What!? Diancie what are you doing here?) Opus asked. She shook her head slowly it was smooth.

"It's not what it seems, Opusvame." Opus looked at the image in front of him weird, she was looking around cautiously, "It's actually a form of hologram." Opus gasped.

(You heard me!? Do you know telepathy?) she shook her head as Opus poked the hologram, where ever he would have contact with it. It gained static noise and went to a single green color instead of colors natural.

"No, I'm not trained enough. I'm tied to your... Anyway, I'm worried that I lost your spirit. But I'm glad you're okay." she smiled. Opus sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, what about my spirit-" Diancie's image bent down.

"Promise me you'll never ill-purpose this okay? I'm being honest, you truly had me anent." Opus felt as if he was given a blessing. He checked his pouch for the gem, and jumped that it wasn't there.

(Your gem, I forgot it!) he panicked, he insisted that he left it in front of the door. She nodded.

"I know. Please return to its vicinity and take care of it." She clasped her hands together. Opus nodded.

(Of course, Diancie.) it went silent afterward. But soon followed, on Diancie's side, a slow humming sound.

"... Bye." she said before the hologram vanished back into the ground. Opus shivered before he continued.

(It's really cooling down.) He soon realized the sun was well below the horizon, and some light-poles were flicking on.

He thought the incident with Zorua was enough...


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning, the yellow filter of the sunrise was fading. All of the crew were up and about, and already stirred. Chespin had gasped, and Froakie decided to look their way.

"Really, Opus?" Chespin asked curiously, "You say there's a Pokemon out there that might know this gem?" she was previously slouching over the table top, when Opus told them this, she stood up with her arms stiff at an angle towards the table, her paws outstretched in its three directions. Opus had nodded before hand.

"Yeah, she didn't even mention it by name specifically. But I knew what she was talking about." Opus remembered being panicked not being able to speak. She actually hasn't answered how she understood him yet, now that Opus thought about it, "There was something so calming. Like as if the air around her was just tranquility itself." Froakie shrugged.

"Maybe she's got a way with words." Opus mirrored his shrug.

"I'm starting to feel that she's looking over me, in a way to protect me. Obviously." he questioned why she'd go out of her way to worry about him, when obviously... Opus' thoughts crashed suddenly. He suddenly realized he can barely remember anything that happened before he arrived on the beach. When obviously that giant red bird is a great threat to whomever...

(Yveltal... that's its name.) Opus gasped quietly in surprise how it just came to him. Chespin sort of rolled her eyes about earlier.

"It seems you know the right Pokemon. It helps." Chespin hinted toward Froakie, catching him by surprise when he saw it. Opus let a single forced laugh. Froakie was busy thinking about what happened during his nap yesterday. He soon brought up the question.

"What happened to Zorua and her grunts?" Opus felt this changed everything quickly. He wanted to shy away from the question, but he was the one standing next to the mastermind when she was taken back, and those looks he'll never forget.

(There had to be something innocent about her.) he thought. Rather vague in hindsight, but there had to be something.

"Before we got outside and went our own ways, Zorua and her 'servants' were taken in by a bird probably twice as tall as Scraggy." Froakie faintly showed shock.

"What was the color of its scarf?" Froakie asked. Opus steered toward Froakie.

"He did wear a scarf! How'd you know if you were out the entire time?" Opus asked, and it looked like Chespin was pleading the same. Froakie looked impatient.

"What color was the scarf?" Opus took a fresh breath through this thick air.

"It was some sort of vanilla or cream color." Froakie sighed.

"Jeez, they really do get around." Opus rose an eyebrow.

"Does that scarf mean anything to you, Froakie?" Froakie was shaking his head, but he stopped early to explain.

"Well, in a way... Pokemon with those specific scarves belong to a certain guild. The name is slipping my mind, but it had 'stone' in there somewhere." he explained, but wasn't finished, "More than likely, that bird you two saw was in that guild. Tyrantrum's Guild." he finished. Chespin looked toward Opus.

"Tyrantrum?" Chespin wondered. Opus shifted to Froakie after giving a look to Chespin.

"What's a guild?" Opus asked. Froakie smiled.

"Like how we made ourselves one group; A guild is a multiple groups of teams. There are some in guilds that aren't in a team, and those are usually called freelance. They jump around from team to team, and just help all areas overall." Froakie was proud to sound like an expert.

"Do you want to join Tyrantrum's Guild?" Opus asked the hefty question.

"I've dreamed a couple times. And with you two it would make it much more welcome." Chespin gave Froakie a doubtful look.

"Are you nervous to join it though?" Froakie gave Chespin the oh-you-don't-even-know look.

"Are you kidding, Chespin? Have you seen the guild? They seem to be the strongest guild on the continent." Froakie slowed down to not get him overexcited, "And that's despite their size." he added. Opus nodded.

"That sounds very serious. I felt nervous just being in the bird's gaze, and I know Zorua fell harder by the burden." Froakie scratched some dust off the table.

"Do you two know where he is now?" he asked. Chespin and Opus shrugged simultaneously. Froakie sighed, and as he did Opus noticed it wasn't going to stay a clear day for long. Clouds have already been scattered, "I should've guessed. It would've been a long shot to get a hold of any of them. They're always so busy." Chespin gave Opus her worried look. His head shifted upward, as well as his big ears.

"Do you know where Tyrantrum's Guild is based?" he asked. A couple Pokemon were heard in the background, behind the concrete walls that are a part of their home. They were headed to the beach. After a moment, Froakie nodded.

"It was on a flier of theirs some time ago. A place called Volmonant. Don't know where that it is, though." Froakie looked homesick, even if Nympus is home.

"Was it too far away?" Chespin asked and Froakie nodded slowly. Opus heard something shift behind the door, the wood being brushed. They all gave each other looks, only to jump at the sudden knocks. They sent Opus to the door, he secretly got a peek under the space; surely enough he was looking at talons. Opus stood up slowly again.

(Is it him? What is he doing here?) Opus felt like breaking a sweat.

"Well?" Chespin called out as they both waited. Opus sighed thinking it's better than a cold, and wooden embrace. He leaped up towards the handle and pulled back as soon as he could grip it. Leaving the door to swing open rather fast surprising the bird and Opus. The bird swiftly looked down.

"Oh! Hello."

"Hi."

"Is this the home of Froakie?" he asked. Froakie quickly hoped up and scooted to the door.

"Yes, that's me... sir." The bird gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"Oh, please. I'm mortified to hear such honorifics come my way." Opus was shocked and surprised to hear such formality in a area like this.

(Maybe that's what I should expect with Tyrantrum's Guild.) Opus gave his chance to look at his scarf that was lit up with the sun's rays. Froakie paused before he continued.

"Is there anything you need?" Froakie asked calmly. It gave a really good example of normal conversation in this world. It really felt he had gone nowhere.

"No, no, no. I was about to make my way back, but before I could, someone named Scraggy stopped me and asked me to thank you for them." Froakie nodded.

"You're both welcome."

"... I just don't know, Chespin. She just had a sentimental look in her eyes." Opus paused, "If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to see her... talk to her of course." Chespin raised her arms in question.

"Why? She was obviously doing a bad thing. Wasn't seeing Team Crag unconscious on the dungeon ground enough?" they tried to keep it low enough so Froakie and him could continue their chatter.

"I heard her whimper something as she walked away from me." Opus said.

"You might've been hearing things!" Chespin shouted.

"That wouldn't be a problem if I could communicate with her!" they were both a bit steamy, and had their cheeks puffed.

"Well, here's yo-" the bird cut himself off with their shouting. Froakie turned around.

"What are you two doing?" Froakie gave a dismissed look toward the bird, "I'm not sure what has gotten into them. It wasn't like this a moment ago." he scratched his head.

"Why don't you go then?!" Chespin suggested. Opus hoped down reached near the door.

"I-! I will." at first still flustered, he suddenly realizes the relief, "I may get some answers out of it." After Opus left to surely find the place, Chespin slowly became more self-aware. The bird dropped it off.

"Thanks for the patronage." Froakie replied.

"See ya anytime." the bird said as he went off.

"Anytime..." he responded half-minded.

It went quiet after, and for some reason neither of them moved.

"Hey, Chespin. Are you sympathizing for Opus?" Froakie question was answered as Chespin passed him, and through the front door. Froakie realized the first drop from the clouds. And it wasn't even a complete overcast yet.

Opus made his way to Swanna, maybe she knew where it was. He climbed the steps up to the door. He looked up toward the door knob and a rain drop splashed him right on the cut above his eye and rubbed it off immediately. He instantly cut his pace to walk in casually. He opened the door, walked in, and then closed it afterward. He didn't realize the bell jingle until then. Dotted with rain in his fur he walked toward Swanna and her acquaintances somehow shuffling paper. It caught her by surprise.

"Oh, why hello, Opus." he was a bit surprised for her to learn his name so quickly. Suddenly Samurott jumped up from his seat, and almost simultaneously her right wing gestured for him to stop; making Opus flinch, "I must assume you want to see the one we have just set in, well it hasn't been too long since then." she implied to explain the rule. Opus nodded.

"I want to see Zorua, yes." he answered honestly, and with a bit of reluctance.

"That can do, Opus. Take the right here, then in the hallway take the left. Hers is the fifth closest to the entrance." She directed looking down the hallway herself. Opus was looking in the same direction, in which afterward they looked back to each other, "Please, be responsible." she added with a smile.

"Of course." Opus nodded. And started to make his way into the hallway. He noticed that they were building connected rather than one giant place, he thought that had to do something with its past. He always thought the way the town was built was with the surrounding colors of high noon on a cool, spring day; and despite his attribute he has taken form, he remembers the human him before, all this favorite stuff and one of them was winter. He made the left turn, and his attention was directed towards Zorua and this long hallway he could have sworn he's seen before.

Suddenly he had broke a sweat; what if something does go wrong? It is just a harmless visit, so far.

(What if I get ambushed?) he asked curiously. The hallway to all the cells seemed a bit narrow, but not for his size. He suddenly zipped to a wall that hid him from her cell, he needed a breather. Really that was all he needed, just oxygen.

Something was moving closer to the bars of the cell Opus was standing next to.

"Hello." someone said in a whisper tone that almost felt like a stab in the back. Opus turned around.

"What?" He saw it and jumped; squeaking with his teeth grit.

"Nice to see you again..." it was Haunter, they stood in front of each other with bars interrupting. Opus swallowed his pride and turned around the wall, walking toward Zorua's cell. Haunter watched him walk behind the wall, Koffing was behind him in the shade giggling at the frightened fox.

As Opus appeared from around the wall to Zorua's cell, his body blocked the lampshade's light connected to the ceiling above. Zorua was coiled in the nearest corner to him, and she shifted to look up for the source of the problem.

Her burden was looming over her.

"Z-Zorua..." if he was wearing a shirt he'd be tugging at the collar. He said to get her attention. She perked up with half-closed eyes bummed out.

"Here to gloat?" she asked sarcastically. Suddenly Opus realized how cool it was here; the lamps weren't that bright to begin with. Opus checked behind him. He saw no one, but he heard one shush the other. He rolled his eyes and looked back.

"If I could prove to my new friends that your reason for... hiding something, I guess, and coping by having those grunts 'help' you make a living-by-thieving from many that entered a dungeon, to prove them wrong, then sure; Why not?" Zorua didn't look amused.

"What gives you the idea?" she asked assertively. Opus choked the very moment she asked.

_~~~~~~  
...Why are you so jumpy miss Zorua, ma'am?_

_...Wait, I thought you were Zoroark._

_...No you dunce, Zoroark is Miss Zorua-_

_...Shhh!  
~~~~~~_

Opus swallowed those words.

"I heard them clarifying you and- Zoroark." he didn't know if he should've paused there, "And I looked back to see what that sound was interrupting them... I should have guessed." he looked away with the kick-to-the-ground gesture with his right foreleg. Zorua's neck stood even higher than before.

"I didn't know that they knew as well; I didn't like it at all too." she covered her snout a little in her coiled body, "I- hated it." Koffing coughed, hinting to Haunter; in which he rolled his eyes.

"We didn't want to remind you was all." Haunter responded.

"How..." she was silenced by the presence of Opus, but was soon able to see past him, "How do you know my mother?" she asked toward a couple cell's distance away. Opus has hid his curiosity. All Koffing did was wait for Haunter.

"... Vice versa." he replied.

"My mother knew you?" she asked curiously with a soft tone; her snout still dug in.

"Lucky she did, actually." Haunter said trying not to break a smile.

The word echoed trying to bring a solution to the table.  
_123 136 14 13 13456_

"All she wanted us was to follow you." Zorua has known them for a considerable chunk of time by then.

"Where was Zoroark when this happened?" Opus asked indirectly, obviously anyone was open to answer. He saw Zorua shy away form the question.

"The thing is, kid, it's all smudged for us. Me and my partner weren't there, and while Zorua witnessed the horror, it isn't exactly there for her completely neither."

"These are inconvenient times." Koffing added. Opus turned to Haunter's cell.

"Do both of you know when these 'stone' incidents started? It still confuses me that Swanna and the other higher-ups wouldn't explain a PSA for these petrifications." Opus explained.

"I agree, but I'm not up for rebellion." Zorua responded.

"This city isn't your place, fox. Volmonant is more your style. It'd be even worse to give the word out yourself about the petrified. Either they'll ignore you, or go scrambling in a frenzy. But most likely the former. I'm up for not rebelling in these troubling times, as Zorua said." Opus exhaled emitting fire spurts from his snout.

"Fine, but what's wrong with getting a stretch in? That's why Froakie, Chespin, and I formed Team Fathom." he formed a brave posture on his tiny legs, "... We really do hope to find why, trust us." he sounded a bit desperate in the beginning, the ending was bittersweet. Off in the distance Opus heard a door open, they all did.

"I wonder who's entered." Koffing said. Before he realized, they were all giving Opus that gaze. He sighed and made his way toward the door. He looked right, into the main room, where Swanna and them resided. Opus sighed.

"Yeah, it's them." he said disappointed, "We might have to cut this short, I didn't want to." he informed them.

"Please," Zorua spoke up, "-later on." Opus looked out the hallway once more, "Just go, we probably won't even be here longer than a week." she added with an assertive tone. Opus flinched and kicked himself out into the hallway. He felt cleaner air brush past him.

"... seen Opus come in here?" Chespin asked. Froakie nudged her, pointing to their right. The other three also looked in said direction. Opus had a sincere smile on him.

"Okay, Opus, I know it hasn't been terribly long, but I'm glad to see you." Froakie said.

"Was everything fine back there?" Chespin asked. Opus shrugged.

"Bit of an abrupt ending, but I feel like it's all cleared up." the pouch around his neck shifted whenever Opus did. Swanna turned to the group.

"Running individual errands?" she asked.

"I came here on my own behalf, Ma'am." Opus answered

"... Despite his naiveté, he seems faithful. He could help us, help you, help Zoroark." Haunter said suggestively.

Zorua huffed air, looking more toward the cold ground.

"... I wouldn't want to go out of my comfort zone..."

Looking at some papers that caught his interest, Floatzel was really bent on figuring the sheet out. Although he was already in this position, it really pent his hesitation. Samurott noticed this.

"You seemed very interested in that, Floatzel." catching him off-step, he returned his posture.

"Y-Yes. It's some paper regarding a society. It's very interesting indeed." he paused, "I might send this to Buizel." he suggested. Samurott nodded.

"You probably should, can try everyone for a chance." he responded. Chespin looked to Opus, the light above them shone on his eyes, and for a split moment Chespin thought she saw something in Opus' left eye, the scar on the other hand, was still healing.

Suddenly the doors swing open, immediately followed by footsteps. Two figures approached the counter in a winded pace.

It was Lopunny, who was following a shorter Pokemon with elegance in her step.

Swanna instantly stood up at their connected gaze and was ready to listen.

"I need your help!" the shorter one cried, "We were making our way out of the springs when I lost my friend." Swanna then looked at Lopunny.

"Then what's your story?" she asked.

"I just so happened to be at the entrance whenever she exited. She called to me, panicked, and disturbed. Helped her to the way here." Swanna nodded.

"Thank you for your guidance." she replied. Lopunny echoed the motion. Swanna took a breath.

"Alright." Swanna began.

"Kirlia." she added.

"... Kirlia, you've lost your friend exiting a dungeon. We'll have a team get on that quickly." she turned to her left, "And it so has to be we have one here."

Froakie fixed his posture. Chespin and Opus altered their attention.

"Yes, Swanna." Froakie responded. He got Opus and Chespin's attention, "Ready, Team Fathom?" they both nodded in unison and started for Syntrivannia Springs. Lopunny waved as they passed.

"Good luck out there you three!" she exclaimed. Opus turned around to get a quick wave. Kirlia turned back to Swanna after they had gone.

"Thanks for the help." she said to Swanna, bowing her head the slightest.

Froakie, Chespin, and Opus were making their way to the springs.

"She said that they'd be out before next week. I'm not sure if she was patronizing." Opus said.

"Well, if they are in a good mood. But that's different from sympathy; I want to think." Froakie personally responded. It was a clear, sunny day but their responsibilities boxed them in from it, made them skim it. Soon their blazed trail lead to the dungeon, they entered quickly without another thought.

"Okay, we need to split. Whenever we reach the elevation, hold off there until the rest of us approach." Froakie planned.

"Got it." Chespin and Opus responded.

"Froakie, quick question." Opus sought his attention without hesitation. Froakie looked at him.

"Did you ever get paid for our last mission?" Opus felt it was borderline inappropriate. Froakie nodded.

"Yes, but since Pidgeot went through with it to turn them in, he did instead. But that was why he stopped by earlier." Opus nodded with a really bent smile.

"Let's get moving!" Chespin said already out of the room. Her voice echoed down the hallway to where they were. Froakie motioned Opus to head to the most right hallway, Froakie then took the left. Chespin accompanied the middle. It got quiet as soon as he entered his hallway. All that he heard were occasional water droplets and a deep buzz, as if it came from a machine. You knew you were close if you heard soft slaps hitting the ground from other Pokemon. After long stretches and a couple of hairpin turns. He notices a couple Pokemon in the next room and instantly hides behind the rocks just before it.

He gave a frustrated moan that they are traveling light. All he had still were from the last mission, and the gem.

"Did you hear that?" a voice came from behind the rock. Opus was about to panic.

(What do I do?) these jobs seem fine, a sure-fire change of pace, but sometimes they add to be overwhelming.

"Keep a sharp eye. You didn't think we'd scout forever did you?" he asked his partner.

(Scouting for what? Whom?) he slowly tried to a look. The closest Pokemon in the room turned around back to his partner, and away from Opus.

"This better be worth the pay." the one in red stared dead in the eye with his partner, the only one hiding Opus' face behind him. Opus shifted away from the open space and back toward the wall. His soft paw landed on a pebble.

He jumped in surprise his tail brushed the wall and particles of stone expelled from the wall; so much that he nearly sneezed and had to swipe at the air a couple times.

"There's something here. I keep hearing it." his partner warned again. He gave up and looked around.

"If it will cool your nerves go ahead and look around." he made a gesture with his hand as if he had no time with him.

Opus felt constricted to where he stood. Whenever Opus felt whoever was close enough he started to erratically shake his tail against the rock as if he was trying to dig through it. Soon he got his paws involved and started swiping like it was paper.

Tons of scrap from the rock was lifted into the air to where it was thick enough to just sneak past him. With his squinted eyes Opus made a mad sprint into the room and to the hallway across from him. The partner of the Pokemon caught in dust saw the shine of Opus' bright yellow fur.

"Hey!" he shouted for attention.

Unnerved Opus didn't bother and kept chugging through. Suddenly feeling a warm glow of blue, he felt that it may have been considerable to at least give him a look in the eye. But before his move could ever connect to hit Opus, the projectile smashed against the corner of the room opening to a hallway, letting Opus free to a getaway.

The Pokemon looked back to his coughing partner.

"What did they do to you?" he asked assertively. He gave way to a couple more before speaking.

"I'm sure it's just dust from these walls-are we going to chase it?" he looked back toward where the fox exited. He shook his head.

"I'm sure it's long gone, it wouldn't be worth the trouble."

Catching his breath, Opus slowed to a walk and looked back just before a left turn. He was certain they'd chase him. Nonetheless he paced himself to meet back up with his team. After some more hallways littered with stone close to the walls and some turns in between. After observing the miniature scales of rubble, Opus looked level with the horizon again.

There was another hovering above the ground right in front of him. Blue with a blue iris and red pupil. In the midst of Opus' surprise, the creature bent down and picked Opus up by embrace, leaving his hind legs to dangle.

"What are you doing!?" Opus exclaimed as he started to scramble. In retaliation he scratched it. It gained an aggressive expression, it didn't look like it even left a mark, as well as he not getting any power from being constricted by its smooth veils. A split second of realization and he noticed it starting to sink into the ground.

And he finally had company too.

As they both knew Opus' squirming was proving worthless.

"Opus!" a voice from afar called out. Catching the creature off guard it stopped mid descent. Shortly after something was flying in their direction, "Oh no! I should've thought that through!" the voice said suddenly. Opus looked from the one who threw it. It was Chespin.

She forgot Opus was still being hugged by the target.

The object flew its course landing directly on the creature. Upon impact it exploded in a blinding light, and gave a ringing in your ear. Opus, along with the creature, fell like a stiff ragdoll. When it hit the ground, Opus was expelled around it and landed on his side right next to it. Chespin started to run in a pinch.

"Opus I'm so sorry! I didn't think that through at first..." she exclaimed. Opus realized he wasn't purely immobile, but he couldn't get around on his own. It felt like there was a paste thick enough wrapped tight around his entire body.

"Agh, I can't move." Opus said occasionally hopping a couple inches off the ground suddenly following was a big pain. How much he could move now was only a fraction of what was capable. Chespin scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. That was a Stun Seed I threw." Opus opened his eyes.

"There are seeds that explode?" Opus asked, he was a bit more calmed. He was suddenly panting. Chespin shrugged.

"Maybe they erase short-term memory too?" she asked sarcastically. Opus rolled his eyes as he was still lying on the ground.

"Could you help me at least stand back up." Opus asked. Chespin instantly tried to get him on his paws again and stood him up straight. But it looked like he was about to put himself back down. Chespin flinched with a worrisome expression.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Chespin asked. Opus tried looking at the creature again, but it was gone. When Chespin noticed they were both worried.

"How did it get away? You can't move until a partner helps you..." Chespin thought and questioned. A couple more seconds past and she looked back to Opus, who looked even more drained than before, "Do you have something on you?" she asked in a panic. Opus suddenly felt relieved of the pain shortly after she asked, but the exhaustion still persisted. He noticed that he could move his limbs much more freely, and it surprised Chespin. Opus instantly went to sit on his haunches when he gained control again. His spine slightly angled, he was breathing noticeably loud. It was like a headache in your muscles.

"From experience, Opus, you just need to walk it off." Opus looked at Chespin funny, "Literally! You, and we, have important things to take care of. We need to find that Pokemon's friend. And escort her out of this place." there was a pause. Soon they went into a slow walk down the hallway.

"... I'm sorry, it felt-I was a bit reckless back there." she admitted. The gem in Opus' pouch pulsed a single glow.

"I'm okay. Did you run into anything interesting on your way through?" Opus asked her after paying the gem attention. She shook her head.

"Really. I've done nothing but harm you since you arrived." she said solemnly.

_(Put stress on 'arrived')_ he thought, Chespin paused.

"Are these some of your first times in a dungeon? You have a really nice spirit going." she asked.

"These **are** my first times." Opus responded, "I can't remember a thing correctly before that gold, wide-open beach." Chespin smiled.

"I've been at these for a while now. But I'm always happy to go back to Froakie's house." she said.

"I thought you both have the home." Opus responded. Chespin was suddenly caught up in that thanks to what he said. But before she could reply, Opus spoke up, "You know what, never mind. I- We have to recover some lost ground." Chespin agreed, and asked if Opus can pace himself. Although earnest, she was making quite a nice pacemaker for Opus. They hoped to see Froakie soon.

"... You're a human, right? You really are no different from other Pokemon, though." Chespin said. Opus was shocked.

"You heard?" Opus asked, just wanting the answer out of her. Chespin nodded judge less.

"I overheard Froakie at one point." Opus rolled his eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't have been worth the time to try and hide it from you." Opus said honestly. The gem glowed once more.

"Do you know what's doing that?" Chespin asked. Opus shook his head.

"No." inconveniently it glowed right after, _(Stop it! Don't make look like a liar.)_ he thought. He covered his mouth, only to realize he actually thought it instead. Soon he heard a faint giggle.

_(Glad I stopped you there.)_ Opus' eyes opened.

_(Diancie!? How are you holding up?)_ Opus asked in her sudden appearance.

_(I'm fine, don't worry. From now on, just make it a hint from me to think critically whenever m- this stone glows, okay?)_ Diancie suggested.

_(I'll keep it in mind.)_ Opus responded.

_(Be good, won't you?)_ Diancie responded, and then Opus' thoughts were finally to himself.

It's been a while by now. A lot more than when we're trying to rescue Team Crag. But we're nearly at the end of the floor after me and Chespin met back up with Froakie. When we reached the floor we are at currently we split back up like we did oh-so-many moments ago... a bit reluctant, yes. But I went with it; I guess we cleared that floor in a decent amount of time? Anywho I was right in the middle of my search...

Opus bent down to pick up Poke lying on the floor. He still wasn't sure exactly how their currency worked. So he snatched it without a turned eye. When he stood back up, he was greeted to a new face.

"Gagh!" he exclaimed. He had nearly unsheathed his claws in an attack, "Who are you?" Opus asked. This Pokemon had no limbs to motion with, just a body and eyes. It was hovering above ground too.

"Sorry to startle you. I've been traveling. My name is Bronzor." he said, "I've been looking for someone called Bronzong, who is looking after a couple others that look like me." Opus scratched his head.

"I haven't heard of a Bronzong until now, sorry. And if you need it, the stairs is that way." Opus pointed to the right down a hallway. Bronzor thanked Opus and went on his way. Opus had suggested that he was in this room too long, and paced himself along. Opus entered the room after the hallway.

Opus looked back up from a quick breather.

"The stairs!" he exclaimed.

Froakie regained his posture as a fainted Pokemon thuds to the ground in front of him.

"Darn, I guess it was another then." he cursed looking at what was left. He immediately went off in one direction to exit the hallway. Froakie was stopped cold when he heard the subtle wind scraping the rock around him.

g...

Chespin perked back up from picking an item.  
"Was that wind~?"

(-From outside?) Opus thought. Shuffling his ears out of the way. He'd never stepped out of the room where the stairs were.

_'I don't like it.'_  
(I don't like that.)

Froakie grit his teeth.

_'-I gotta find the others!'_ he thought.

(I hope the others find me-) Opus looked at the stairs he sat next to with thoughtful hope and a stoic expression. From then on a there was a slight breeze that didn't falter. That had his attention, until a change in the soundscape shifted.

It was a subtle, soft hissing sound. Suddenly something was forming from the wall across from Opus. Somehow hoping the stairs would hide him he dashed behind the stairs. It laughed.

"I saw you from a mile away~" it sounded very confident. Opus shied away from the corner hiding himself.

"Stay away!" Then he suddenly jumped out in a suggesting manner.

He started wagging his tail, catching the enemy's attention. Instantly and in one motion turned around and pounced toward it, drawing his paw his claws unsheathed. As he drew closer, Opus noticed it didn't look like it had anything to do except hover there in place. A bit reluctant, he still went for it. He reared his back to accompany the swing of his attack, and right at the moment, he swung where he thought he connected. Where he thought, which was exactly on point, though he started to phase through it, both himself and the attack. The ghost's interior was really chilling and full of energy. Only then the regret of hindsight shunned him, he ended up throwing himself against the wall this ghost had came from, only to turn about when landing against the cement.

This ghost had a very crisp laughter.

"Did you really think that attack would've pulled it off?" this ghost grinned. He turned around and glared at Opus. The pause he pulled had stricken Opus with grief.

"What are you doing?" Opus exclaimed. The ghost blinked.

"Hmph. What a peculiar object! It's some sort of stone?" the ghost said. Opus gasped.

"How did you know I had that~? You can't have it!" Opus jumped from one to the next rather quickly. The ghost laughed a bit more.

"This isn't no magic show, it's only frisky business." it said. Suddenly it bolted for Opus.

In a panic he went towards the stairs, suddenly to see the ghost out in front of him just in arms' reach. The ghost then stared immensely into Opus.

"What are y- I can't... My head feels... is pounding!" Opus thrashed with a splitting headache, and suddenly the ghost looks not too good himself. In a frenzy Opus unleashed another scratch.

It missed.

"I thought you would've known that by now~" the ghost taunted. Opus flinched after he landed on his feet, his headache pulsed, and he had felt more drained since the ghost's attack. After the pulse faded, he looked back up to track the ghost. Opus jumped in fright as it appeared right in front of him. Suddenly its eyes started glowing with a dark violet. The ghost backed up as four small purple fires lit around Opus.

His eyes became glassy as he tried to look at them. Soon they drew closer and closer until they all met inside of Opus. And suddenly after fell to the concrete floor.  
**\\\\\**  
_After that was a short yell... or... at least something to get the word out. It went black after that, after I got really drained of my energy... those flames were awful... I guess that's underestimating a bit... It felt like burning from the inside out...?_

_Where am I now? How do I get out of here? __**...!**__ And where did my pouch go..!?_ Opus saw his chest was bare, no fabric in sight. Everywhere he looked was just pitch black; no canvas to make of it.

_..._  
**/**  
Froakie made his way dashing into the room, "Opus!" he was lying there on his side. There was purple, visible energy emanating from Opus' body. There around his neck was the pouch, lying just as limp as him.

"Who did this!?" Froakie exclaimed. Much to an order, the same ghost had appeared from the wall in front of Froakie. The ghost laughed.

"So he indeed haves some buddies~" Froakie grit his teeth, but instantly remembered something and unlocked his jaw, "Maybe you won't be as foolish as he~" the ghost said, "In fact, I'll let you take the first." he continued.

"How fair of you..." Froakie said genuinely. He reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like a seed. And popped it into his mouth. The ghost was appalled by his manners to speak with his mouth full.

"...You shouldn't let a couple of immunizes get to your head." Froakie suddenly spit out a sphere of energy. When it collided with the ghost the sphere exploded, finishing the ghost off twofold. It collapsed onto the ground and faded afterwards.

A distance away, a green figure poked its head from around a corner.

"Ohmygosh!" it jumped and ran to Froakie, "Froakie, what happened!?"

"Shuppet got to Opus before we could find him..." Froakie turned to look at Chespin, "Do you have anything on you that will help?" he asked. Chespin shook her head, she told Froakie that she remembered all her items from frantically trying to evade anyone she encountered, even if she didn't end up using anything. Froakie sighed.

"Maybe we'll find something on the next floor?" she told him unsure, but hoping it may be true.

"Alright." he replied. Soon after they helped each other carry Opus to the next floor.

Once they were clear, they put him down next to the place they had entered and made their way to the first hallway. They had staggered onto a fork in the road, but this time they would travel together, one behind the other. Before they made their first step after a decisive thought, a swift character suddenly approached them, causing Chespin to jump.

"Who are you?" Froakie asked.

It was wearing a normal brown robe that looked designed to fit the feminine physique. It's eyes are slightly noticeable. Its legs seem to be a near black color and it has a blue tail that looks sort of like a scythe. The only thing you'd see beside physical movement would be its blinking eyes.

"Apologies for a sudden presence. There is chance a thief is amongst this floor." its voice was surprisingly grungy. Its stature was well developed too. Chespin jumped ahead of Froakie.

"Really!? How do you know that?" the figure shook its head.

"Certainty is not the best guess. Both retain your position, its opposition has arrived." just before it left off, it noticed a fallen character behind them and was determined to help it. Froakie turned to Chespin.

"Why would you instantly trust someone that masks their appearance?" Froakie notioned and a split second later he backed off, "Sorry-" Chespin was confused, "-I jumped ahead of myself." She sighed.

"It's all right. It's because we're obviously at a loss." she pointed toward Opus down to the first room. Froakie stood there silent hoping Chespin wouldn't notice his mistake, and only at least didn't speak out loud. It was still relieving, though. Suddenly Chespin grabbed Froakie's hand and she ran them both back to Opus.

"You didn't need to do that." Froakie said sounding a bit flustered. Chespin looked up from Opus.

"There's a thief that we may have to deal with. Besides-" Chespin sat next to Opus, who was unconscious, "She told us to wait while she'll take care of it, right?" Froakie looked curious.

"She?" he asked still standing. Chespin shrugged.

"I'm not sure either, I just don't believe in calling others 'it'. It seems rude." Chespin crossed her arms. Froakie only shrugged.

There was a long pause.

"How much longer will it take?" Chespin asked no one in particular. Froakie huffed a breath of air.

"It's probably going on right now." he said. Chespin turned to him and he continued, "The walls aren't concrete like in Nympus. In this dungeon there's a lot more dirt and rough stone too, obviously. Sound can't get as far as it could in town." Chespin rose her eyebrows.

"That's quite the speculation." she said with a hint of sarcasm. Chespin looked at Opus carefully, just aimlessly observing him when suddenly she popped up to Froakie, "Do you know of a eternal struggle?" she asked just seconds before the gem in Opus' pouch started glowing.

"What's that?" Froakie asked slightly shielding his eyes. Chespin moved for a better view, Opus' snout was in the way.

"Oh. That's that gem he always carries." Chespin answered. Froakie looked at Chespin.

"The one he found at the beach?" Chespin looked shocked. Froakie scratched his head nervously, "That was before we arrived at the house, of course. You were still asleep that morning." the glow had continued to shine. The lingering purple flames from the ghost's attack started to fade. Froakie noticed it but was soon nudged by Chespin, "Hmm?" he looked at her. She pointed down the hallway. There were audible footsteps approaching. They stood next to each other and listened closely.

The figure with the robe had turned the corner, Froakie looked over to Chespin, who looked really intent. Soon after, another one had appeared. Looking defeated and quite regretful it walked behind the robed character. Soon they both reached the room with them all. The Pokemon behind it was yellow with a many sharp jagged spikes, and looked curious as to why two other Pokemon were standing in front of a fainted one.

"Wow! You real-" Chespin hopped in praise only to realize the subject was there in the crowd... or right in front of her... She didn't even finish her sentence. She just nodded with an exaggerated smile. The robed figure held a single pad of its paw at her. Froakie was on the sideline peering at the figure, gradually accepting its ambitions.

"Promise you will hold any elation. Obligations are imperative for such works as this towards a thriving society." he put their paw back to its side and reached in a bag. Chespin nodded as thanks. The figure extended his arm toward Chespin and opened his paw reveling a seed. It nodded with notion that they were giving. Chespin could've sworn she saw a smile somewhere.

As the figure had extended its arm the gem started to glow once again. They had all looked toward Opus, more specifically the gem. It felt the energy bounce off its hand, it was rather faint for some reason. It dropped its smile and the mouth opened slightly with its teeth bare.

_'That couldn't be...'_ he couldn't comprehend quickly such innocence acquiring an object of that potential.

It cleared its throat and stood up straight from leaning to give Chespin the seed.

_'... It's against my morals to let this, to let that, go unquestioned. There must be a reason they have it, but could I trust them? Would they understand what I pursue-?'_

"Thank you for the plant seed." Chespin said. The figure caught himself. It's rude to think of oneself during the needs of many. The figure sort of bowed. Revealing its tail once again for a brief moment. It turned and the caboose followed.

"My wishes of thine safety remains." it remarked.

"Wait!" Chespin called out before there were out of view. The figure and them stopped. It turned to her to give proper attention, "Could we know your name?"

It couldn't help but smile, "He has concluded to treasure that question. I hope to be your acquaintance another time." he said in an odd manner. He then tugged on the brim of his hoodie masking his face as if tipping a hat. As the figure and subject made their way, Froakie noticed the hole its tail filled. The hole's edges were sharp and jagged and many fabric strings were slightly visible.

"Come on, Froakie. At least he left, pull yourself awake..." Froakie snapped to Chespin placing the seed on Opus' forehead, "... This is how, right?" she said unsure of herself. Froakie nodded. Soon blue light shaped like a cylinder formed around Opus and instantly Opus' eyes were shot open.

"Again..?" Opus seemed to murmur something. Chespin was ecstatic.

"..! I'm so glad you're up again, Opus! It would've been a while before we would've made it back home." Chespin hugged Opus before he stood on his own. Froakie looked a bit relieved as well and they soon continued.

"Really? He did all that?" Opus responded to Chespin's ranting how this sudden character acted strangely, telling her and Froakie to wait while he took care of a dangerous situation. Froakie laughed, nodding his head as they made their way to the next stairs.

"In hindsight, I am too. It would've been chaos if he didn't." Froakie genuinely smiled. Opus looked toward the concrete and dirt floors.

"Wow. I'd really like to meet someone like that." Opus paused.

g...

Wind from far away was heard, and it sounded like it grew stronger.

"We need to pace ourselves." Froakie said.

"That must be her." Chespin whispered. They had just turned a corner. Opus looked at Froakie.

"How do we approach without frig-"

"Oh, Froakie!" the Pokemon exclaimed. Opus faked a cough to cover up his sentiment. Only to realize his expression, Froakie was surprised as well.

"You- know my name?" the Pokemon feebly covered her mouth.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry you didn't know. My name is Marill- if it helps." the end of her tail was nearly as big as her. Team Fathom greeted her by name in unison and offered to finally escape the dungeon.

Everything suddenly went white, and before Opus knew it, they were all at the dungeon's entrance. Before they all decided to leave, Opus had some ambiguous desire to continue even if it meant going alone. But he decided to go back for the return of a friend.

They entered Swanna's building. Kirlia jumped by the sudden activity out of her seat. Froakie let Marill through first. The three looked up from their boards and Swanna pointed to her left. Kirlia got a clearer view of the doorway while Marill followed Swanna's notion. Bumping into each other. The Fathom soon followed after Marill and witnessed their embrace. With Opus last to enter and closed the door behind him.

"I knew that wouldn't be too difficult for you." Floatzel said. Swanna agreed.

"A great job well done. Thank you, Team Fathom." Swanna sort of bowed.

"Yes. Thank you." Kirlia said afterward. Marill by her side smiling.

"I hope to meet you three again." Marill said as Chespin opened the door back up.

"I hope so." Froakie replied.

"See ya later." Opus replied following after Froakie and Chespin. Chespin stretched after the door was cleared.

"Welp. That was a day down." Opus stopped after a deep breath.

"You guys go on back, I'm not done yet... I'll be back soon." Opus said with his back against the sun's light. Chespin shrugged yawning.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to get some shuteye." Froakie huffed in grief and turned around when Chespin did.

"Don't be so lax, Chespin." he said, "I guess I'll see you then, Opus." he nodded.

"Of course." Opus turned back to Swanna's and opened the door. They all turned to him surprised.

"Opus? Why are you back so soon?" Floatzel asked. Samurott was just watching closely.

"Uh. Have you seen a Pokemon that was cloaked come through here before?" Samurott looked curious.

"Why, yes. Such a description matches a character earlier. Why do you ask?" Samurott asked Opus. He was once again met with his intimidating stature.

"..." Opus was afraid to make them worry over the difficulties they had during the expedition. They were still waiting his response.

"... During our rescue I fainted, I think. I was wanting to meet the one who was able to help Chespin and Froakie reani- revive me..." Opus confessed. Floatzel smiled.

"How quaint. I would assume he hasn't left yet. They weren't taking their time. They were actually quite comfortable. It makes it so much easier." Floatzel looked toward Swanna on the last note, "If you would help yourself, go ahead and make your acquaintance." Opus hesitated under Samurott's vision.

"Thank you." he nodded. And jaggedly walked toward the door all the way to the right of the desks. He neared the doors to the cells when he heard a voice.

"Your co-operation is appreciated, Jolteon." the Jolteon was silent. At this moment Opus had bolted to the right of the door. Unfortunately Haunter had noticed his attempt to hide.

"Come on out, Opus." Haunter said. The figure looked to the doorway. Opus cleared his throat swallowing. Haunter sighed. All you could see from their view was his right foreleg stuttering. The figure was really in no hurry.

"Please, Opus. Show us yourself."

(... I-) Opus felt a wave of regret. He popped in front of the door and nearly fell over.

The figure instantly thought nervousness. After some examination it seemed something different.

Opus looked at him straight in the eyes. At first it was audible breathing through the snout.

"I wanted to meet you... after..." Opus started to slowly make his way towards him.

The closer he became the slower he traveled. The figure was looking suspiciously at him.

"After my friends described you- reviving- me." He rose an eyebrow under his robe.

Zorua watched as Opus inched closer. Opus' gem started to shine.

Finally the figure stepped a step back.

"Something ails you." he said rather serious. With a stare down as strong as this. The figure caught something weird looking in his right eye.

"Opus?" Zorua tried for his attention. Suddenly Opus' fur was on edge and fire was sparking every now and then. Quickly the fire was tinged purple and he now was breathing in huffs. The gem grew brighter.

"Your stone." the figure said. Opus breathed deeply. The mark on his right eye was vivid. The figure countered that with a piercing squint.

"I..."  
(We...)

"Have come to thank you..."  
(Must come to alert you...)

"...for what you did."  
(...for what you did.)

Before Opus had lied a paw on him, the gem suddenly sparked, blinding everyone there...

Opus suddenly tripped over himself. Causing Froakie to look back on him.

"You could've told me you were tired." he said. Opus jumped to Froakie.

"What!?" Opus looked around. Froakie gave Opus a look.

"What happened to you the past couple minutes?" he asked. Opus turned opposite from which they were walking.

"Couple- minutes?" he turned back to see Swanna's building. Froakie rose a brow.

"Yeah... We rescued Marill remember?" Opus nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, of course..." he said still looking back. Froakie was further away.

"Well come on! We **all** need some sleep I guess. Chespin's probably already there." Opus turned to Froakie and then to the gem.

(What..?)


	7. Chapter 7

(What was that earlier?) Opus asked himself as he lied on his back looking toward the ceiling.

(Was I day dreaming? It felt so real... but I remember it clearly. I felt so strange, so constricted-) his words were cut late by a thud outside with a creak following with some sort of shuffling that sounded like paper. Opus rolled to his side and sat up from there.

Lying on his side, Froakie hadn't moved a muscle and carefully watched. The shuffling continued and Opus finally walked to the front window. The moon was up and shined brightly on Opus' warm colored fur.

He leered outside the window and instantly saw something close to the mailbox. After jumping in fright and Opus moved toward the door. Froakie noticed he was stumbling a little. Opus opened the door and looked toward the mailbox. The one in question was caught putting something into the box and noticed Opus right away.

"Oh. I didn't expect any of you to be up this late." Opus cleared his throat, to his surprise nothing came out loud. He immediately signaled with his right paw. Opus looked at the mailbox questionably. The bird cleared his throat.

"Well. If you don't remember, I'm Pelliper. The delivery bird- err, for mail." Opus acted like he understood.

(I wonder how much of a pain this not-speaking thing is to others...)

Pelliper nodded, "Just doing an early run. Especially when the moon is shining this bright. Whenever I fly over the oceans to reach faraway Pokemon who opt in for certain things, I enjoy the reflection the ocean gives back to the moon. If you don't mind me explaining the whole thing(!)." he said the last sentence like he caught himself. Opus nodded, his eyes sort of glistened at the idea. Pelliper suggested to hand over the mail to Opus instead. Although reluctant, he surely agreed, and after Pelliper left Opus went quietly back inside. Nympus felt strange at night how almost barren it looked, and with just the moonlight alone to help. Opus left the mail on the table and walked back to bed to knead the mattress before lying down and sleep.

Slight nudges. They happened every so often. It only started to bother when they went to assertive pushes. Opus' eyes flashed open. He saw Chespin staring down at him.

"Wha~?" Opus wiped his eyes. Chespin looked with a big smile. The longer Opus stared the longer he budged his fatigue. Chespin stood there a good ten seconds before she suddenly exploded.

"Opus! We got letter!" Chespin said ecstatic. He rubbed his eyes for the nth time.

"Oh. I wonder who it's from." Froakie walked in from the room Chespin just went into.

"You're probably going to have to get used to that. Are you a morning person?" He said with a pause in between. Opus sat up with his ears tied to the back of his head.

"If I'm up early and long enough, I guess-" Opus shrugged along with the answer, "So what did we get in the mail?" he asked confused about Chespin's excitement. Froakie looked at him.

"It's a note that a new dungeon was found. 'Slate Lake'." he said. Opus' eyes opened.

"But is that it?" Opus looked to the room Chespin bolted into. Froakie shook his head.

"Not exactly. Our team has been granted permission to enter the dungeon before it goes public. They're giving us the chance to be the first ones inside." Opus looked back to Froakie shocked.

"What? Do not many other Pokemon know about the dungeon anyway?" Froakie nodded.

"Yeah, but only some. We're just a couple of them." Opus huffed.

"I wonder what we'll find there." before they both knew it, Chespin casually walked back into the room.

Com' on! What are we waiting for?" she said. Opus shrugged.

"I don't know." Froakie nodded and went to their bags.

"Hmm. We might need to go into town to buy more items." he said scavenging through the bags, "All right. Uh. How much do you both have on you?" Froakie asked.

"I still have 55 from earlier." Chespin said. Opus jumped to his bag after remembering.

"I found some while on our rescue earlier. I don't know how much that's worth though." Opus said grabbing the coins the best he could and dropping them onto the counter. Froakie started to count immediately.

"... 10... 25... 31. That's 31 Poke. Total is 86. And..." Froakie looked in his bag, "My amount totals it to 171. That's not bad, but it's not much." Froakie put it into one pile and went silent, "... Well at least it'll be even..." Opus looked at Froakie funny. Froakie looked up from the counter, "We all get 57."

"All right." Chespin said. Opus handed out apples to Froakie, and Chespin.

"Here. I guess this is breakfast." Opus pulled out a third for himself. He looked up toward them and noticed they were all ready at it.

"It's better than nothing." Froakie said with his mouth half-full. Opus started to nonchalantly take bite after bite.

(Wow. These really are filling.) Chespin saw Opus' expression. She sort of laughed.

"If you think that's much, you should see a perfect apple. Those ones are huge." she said just wrapping up her breakfast. Froakie smiled.

"There are legends that golden apples exist. A single one will entirely fill you up, plus it said that you could go even longer without eating afterward." Opus swallowed the piece he was currently chewing.

"Legends? For an apple? Is the gold part even edible?" Froakie shrugged.

"I guess so. Maybe that's what makes it so filling." he replied. Opus finished the last piece before he dropped the apple core in a can that Chespin pointed out.

"Before we make our way to Slate Lake we need to swing by The Main." Opus looked at him.

"The Main? Is that where we were last night?" Froakie nodded.

"Why do we need to stop by?" Chespin asked. Froakie held up the dungeon invite.

"We need the directions." he said generally. To which Chespin and Opus were surprised.

"They gave us this invitation only to forget the directions?" Chespin said.

"No, they didn't forget. The reason we're going back there is because it's sort of like a confirmation." Froakie reasoned, "They don't want to accidently send it to the wrong party." Chespin was all ready at the front door.

"Let's get going then." Opus rushed to the back of the house, where the gem was still in range. He stuffed it in the pouch, and then put the pouch in the bag. Froakie gave the split Poke to Chespin and Opus. He gave the last third to himself and made their way outside.

"So when was Slate Lake even discovered?" Chespin asked and Froakie turned.

"I don't really know. Nothing given to us has told yet." they drew closer to The Main. Opus saw something approaching from the corner of his eye. He turned to look.

"Hey! It's you." he exclaimed. They all turned to look at him, "I've seen you a couple times. But I've never been able to say hello."

(Haven't I seen you before?) Opus thought with his eyes slightly squinted.

"... But allow me to introduce myself. My name's Ducklett. It's was nice to meet you all." Ducklett said with a genuine smile. Hesitation was trickled over his leave before he scooted out of their way.

(I'm getting a weird sense of Déjà vu...) Opus continued to look in his direction, but then Froakie called Opus to keep up.

"Funny- He didn't ask for our names." Chespin said. Froakie rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"I'm sure we'll run into him again." They all turned left toward The Main's entrance and entered. A bell hung over the door was pushed when it opened, causing an inevitable ring to occur, the same for whenever it was closed.

"Ah. Right on time." Floatzel said with a smile.

"You were expecting us?" Chespin questioned. Swanna nodded.

"It was only a short matter of time, we assumed." Swanna lightly shrugged and kept eye contact. Froakie walked closer to their counter.

"You should expect no less." he said. Chespin and Opus smiled embarrassed and followed shortly after.

"So be it." Swanna responded. She slid a slip of paper on the counter toward Froakie.

"This shouldn't go too badly."

"Keep in mind not even us have seen what belongs in Slate Lake. We're all doing this blind." Samurott remarked.

"The blind are leading the blind?" Opus questioned. Samurott paused only to nod.

"Yes, it is a justifiable sentiment. Remember that you three are a team. Heavy situations are more durable when you all work as one." Samurott continued, "Sometimes the best defense is the best offense." Floatzel mouthed his words as Samurott spoke them. Such a thing has left a bitter taste.

Opus nodded, "Yes. All right." Samurott looked toward Opus specifically.

(I want to do my best to fit in! I won't fall out of line!) Froakie turned away from the counter.

"You three ready?"

"Yes." they said in unison. They all went out the door as soon as possible and went for Slate Lake; turning left.

Swanna smiled.

"It really is sweet. It seems that Froakie as found harmony." Floatzel looked at Swanna.

"Harmony, huh?" he replied.

"Yes. It seems the more types of Pokemon that connect to each other, the more situations in their wake favor them. I do enjoy the feeling in such times of misunderstanding."

"Pokemon are conflicted, yes, it always has been this way. In one ways of many, power, one we should all expect." Floatzel scoffed.

"Tch, I didn't ask for a history lesson." he marked lightly.

"Watch your tongue for it not knows what it means. This thrashing may as well be taking place as we speak." Samurott replied.

"Peace and War can coexist. But it disturbs and drives various amounts mad. Questions of morals, of codes on a myriad of levels."

"We're the holders of The Main. Talking like this is awkward." Floatzel said.

"T'is a part of the gritty truth, Floatzel. Although we three cities can agree on many things, we all will not let go of our origins." Swanna replied.

"Floatzel. You're younger than Swanna and I. And I can bet alone you don't want to hear it as I am tired of repeating it." Floatzel looked over to them, realizing Swanna was giving a sincere look toward him.

"It's how the world was meant to be lived. Froakie's team is an excellent example of it. The world's water that doesn't part for anyone. The vegetation that allows the world to breathe and show its beauty. The very boiling lava that forms the world's foundation. I also beleive that's why they were founded to be art's primary colors." Floatzel exhaled with Swanna's conclusion.

"I guess it does whisk you to think about it."

"A very good observation indeed, Swanna."

"So, uh... are you two ready?" Froakie asked as they stared down the entrance to Slate Lake.

"Yuh-huh." Opus responded.

"Com' on, Froakie, we couldn't be more ready. We went through town and got more supplies. I'm all ready done mentally preparing myself! I'm going!" Chespin bolted for the door.

"Together, Chespin!" she stopped cold before the wall of fog in front of the dungeon, "Right. Uhh, I'll be more careful of that." she slowly looked away and back toward Froakie and Opus, in which they soon walked up to her.

"I'm sure you know that the layouts of these dungeons change after an amount of time. The thing is I've been told that every dungeon is different. I don't want you somewhere else, or not even around here in the first place." Froakie said as they all walked through in unison.

"Really?" Opus asked.

"Yes. The Springs is averaged two hours and thirty-five minutes."

"Wow! The interior is a lot like The Springs." Chespin said.

"What if it changed right before you entered them?" Opus asked, cutting Froakie and Chespin silent. The gem glowed, "It's just a thought..."

Some minutes and surprises later they arrived at the stairs.

"What? We're climbing upward?" Opus looked through the hole to the next floor.

"Is it obvious?" Chespin asked in response. Opus shrugged as they started up their way.

"Well, I'm pretty sure. But there was almost no room for it to escalate." Froakie had to swipe dust off of himself from Opus' scampering.

"That's what their name implies. They've been around for so much time, yet we still don't fully understand them. Space and time seemed to be warped for the explorer whenever they enter." Opus looked toward Froakie surprised. He turned one direction and Chespin followed. Froakie signaled Opus to follow, "- Or something like that." he followed up sounding unsure. They entered their second room and something turned the corner towards them.

"Froakie, ahead!"

"Hmm?" the creatures eyes started to glow. Chespin shifted.

"I think it's pulling a psychic!" Chespin and Froakie suddenly stood idle. As soon as they realized they have felt nothing since, their eyes shot open and looked toward Opus.

"Agh!? It got me! Stop it!" Opus started to ascend slowly off the ground. Dust particles from his paws fell.

Chespin pounced forward and used her vines to attack earlier than usual. Then jumping up from behind, Froakie rushed forward with a Scratch.

"Kie!" he exclaimed. The opposer fell over, crossed eyes behind marks left by Froakie. Opus was surprised by their work. His attention was shifted when he suddenly started to fall, bending his knees for a good landing.

"What was that you said back there? Everything I heard was muffled for some reason." Opus asked. Froakie gestured.

"Oh! That was nothing- just some really old nothing..." he seemed rather embarrassed. He cleared his throat, "... Are we all good?" he asked.

The gem glowed.

Opus took notice and watched it until it disappeared. Looking ahead, it felt like something was looming.

"Are you all right, Opus?" He nodded.

"All except a change in drive. I- don't think we should stay here long." Froakie shook his head.

"Nah, me neither. Let's go." Chespin and Opus nodded. Chespin smirked.

"Did you let that Psychic get to you?" she humored. Opus shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Let's not dwell! We have exploring things to do!" Froakie exclaimed turning around and bumping into another Pokemon, "Gagh!"

"Watch out!" Chespin raised her arm toward Froakie and prepared Vine Whip. But before she could thrust the vines, Opus dashed from behind. With Froakie and Chespin still standing in shock, Opus swiped with his claws.

When his hit landed, he felt a gut feeling of something like a rope snapping.

Landing behind the Pokemon, Opus turned around to watch it fall. He started breathing manually, trying to get a grip of what he just felt.

"Opus! I saw that!" Chespin exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Opus scratched his head, "Saw what?" he moderately walked back toward them.

"I saw the spark in your eye! That scratch was pressured!" Chespin said. Opus still stood there confused, "You hit a pressure point!" Froakie walked by and to the next hallway.

"That sudden pop of adrenaline was a hit that was stronger than usual. It's also called a critical hit, Chespin." Froakie looked back pointing at her. Opus suddenly started running down the hallway.

"Let's race!" Froakie instantly kicked into high-gear.

"Wait up!" Froakie responded. Chespin followed up behind Froakie, using her vines for a boost.

(I want to see what's at the end of this!) Opus thought, looking around the next flight of stairs.

They climbed up to the next floor and slowed down, hearing faint water droplets hitting the ground from afar.

Opus looked towards the others, "Did you both hear that too?" They stood still and said nothing. Echoes of water were moving through the dungeon, and bouncing off the dungeon walls.

"Yeah. Sounds like water. Think there could be a body of it inside this dungeon?" Froakie wondered.

The gem glowed.

"We're not going to find out just standing here." Chespin marched to Opus' right. Nudging him as she passed. Froakie followed them to their first hallway, and toward wherever the sound of water is.

"..." Cautiously looking around every corner, they all start to realize a drop in encounters.

"This doesn't feel right. Shouldn't it get grittier as we climb?"

"Usually." Froakie said a bit cynical. Opus noticed some poke walking past a room.

"Tch. All right! We'll wait here." Froakie exclaimed. It went completely silent as far as Opus went.

(I'll just turn this corner an-)

"Whoa! Ah-heh!" Opus exclaimed.

Chespin and Froakie exchanged looks. Only to notice Opus was sent flying across the visible area in the room.

"Ahh!" Froakie swiftly grabbed Chespin's arm.

"Agh! I'm comin', and let go of my arm, that was uncalled for!" Froakie let go and Chespin followed at her own pace. They entered the room. Froakie turned to his right.

A blue and silver metallic Pokemon loomed over him all ready primed for an attack. With both its arms glowing it slashes Froakie's guard. Froakie slides with his feet on the ground. Dust particles dispersed toward Opus and Chespin.

"We're trying to keep healthy over here!" Chespin exclaimed. Froakie mocked a cough and looked back to his opponent.

"Just trying to pour the pressure on." he responded. Gearing up, he let off an alarmingly loud, "Fro-kie!" opening the gap between it afterward to attack again. Rushing at it again, the metallic Pokemon started to glow blue and its eyes red. Froakie instantly tried to slow down, but was still hit with a deep purple wave. Waving over on his foot of an anchor he stopped on his other and flinched in loss of power.

_'My growl didn't work! I thought it was a direct hit.'_ Noticed its power was unchanged by its growl. Froakie grit his teeth.

Soon after Chespin was able to get Opus up again, they went closer towards the fight.

"It must be an ability, Froakie. Don't get overwhelmed." she cheered him on. Opus only gave him a smile.

Froakie turned toward the creature again. And prepped his bubble and pounced toward it. Froakie unleashed bubble. Only to be surprised by Chespin to follow up with her vine whip.

"All right... You got the poke you saw, Opus?"

"Yes. And I'm ready." he responded.

"Okay let's get back on track." Froakie said.

-

Out in the open steady paws hit the ground as they rush toward The Main. The Pokemon has been catching attention to the townsfolk as action inside of Nympus is rare and always expected to be a threat for everyone's safety. But this was not the intent. This Pokemon had been examining Slate Lake since around its first find, long before the mission was granted to Team Fathom. Realizing Team Fathom has been sent on a mission to scout, examine, and clear the dungeon. They are in danger.

The Pokemon closed its eyes heading toward The Main.

_'But how could they except such a request from an individual with my stature? Surely they'll succumb to my pity!'_ yet he still felt like he may be kidding himself. He found himself aggressively barging through the front door. In which all inside looked up towards him, away from the desk. Among the three initially at the desk, Lopunny and Scraggy are there as well.

"... Despite the entrance, you know it's impolite to have a clothing on your head in doors." Floatzel spoke first.

And just like that his hoodie went off. The blue and jet black theme continued, almost looking like a mask.

"Excuse my ignorance, sir, please. I have arrived to warn you of what is inside of Slate Lake." the Pokemon stood some distance away from the desk. The desk itself was around two and a half feet off the floor.

"Hmm? Isn't that where you sent Froakie and his friends?" Scraggy recalled.

"Team Fathom?" Lopunny recalled hearing it from exclamation.

"Team Fathom, huh? Indeed. Earlier today we sent them to uncover." Swanna responded, "And you here say you all ready know what lies within the dungeon?" Swanna questioned him.

"I agree with Swanna. We have a right to be suspicious. You are expected to be believed?" Samurott struck the Pokemon down with his words alone.

"Partially, sir. At least the imminent danger awaiting at the end of Slate Lake- sir. Admitting it has been some time, everything I encounter is not the same. I may seem out of line. Ma'am, abiding your rules, may I enter and help those that volunteered to help this community clear the warp area. My encounter with them earlier had reinforced direction since I came to. Only to just my plead to accompany them, I await your answer, Ma'am." he finished.

"Your terminology proves your timeline. How do you intend to find them in this certain amount of time." Swanna responded.

Setting his right paw close to the spike on his chest and closed his eyes, he started to gain a glow. Soon the appendages on the back of his head started to rise.

"Intimidation not my intent, but if it convinces you when you hear from me that individuals have their way-" he opened his eyes, "It would be appreciated either way, Ma'am." Swanna smiled.

"Please, if you must, just call me Swanna." He unfocused and shook his head keeping eyes focus.

"Excuse me, but it is unnecessary." Swanna couldn't help herself.

"No, please, I insist!" she said rather happily. The cloaked Pokemon eased back in silence.

_'My have times become.'_ He turned away from the desk and walked toward the door.

"I implore my gratitude 'Swanna'. I apologize for the unsettling leave. Feelings of meeting those entities in Slate Lake may rekindle what I have forgotten." he walked toward the door and opened it. He quickly went into a run for Slate Lake after he had shut the door and covered his head with the hoodie.

"He seemed busy enough with himself." Lopunny said.

"... Those entities. Is there more than one?" Floatzel recalled.

"I don't know, and the more I think it over the more I start to believe such a figure." Swanna responded.

"And what was that light around him at the one point?" Scraggy said.

"I believe that isn't light, rather, it's energy. Everything he said was probably true. The way he talks to others, his ignorance for simple rules. He might as well come from another time." Samurott added, "And that display of Aura mastery. He obviously knows where he's headed."

"Aura? What?" Scraggy asked confused.

"It is energy that surrounds every living being. Certain legends even say that all Pokemon attacks originate from Aura power when concentrated and used along side such attacks. Although as time had passed, Pokemon adjusted and didn't quite need its energy all too much. Being every generation was a little stronger than the last when compensating for survival, it was just understood as natural affect." there was a slight pause.

"So why did he just now still know how to exude so much of this Aura energy?" Lopunny asked. They were all silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Without a second breath he sped by the entrance to Slate Lake.

_'Although not entirely in danger, being void of any bad actions would suffice.'_ He thought making his way through hallways to wherever the stairs were.

Suddenly the rattle of gravel started the room ahead. He edged his guard and checked his running. He jumped to the ceiling before crossing the corner of the room, a spherical projectile exploded against the wall on his left, and would've hit him if he hadn't jumped in the first place. Landing right on the pads of his feet, he stood in surprise.

"You have obtained the quality of being increasingly more aggressive than I was last active-" another projectile of its was shot directly for him. Extending his paws in front of him, a bar of light started to form as he swiftly separated them. He was now holding a glowing bar with dull-pointed edges on each side. Swinging it around, by the time the projectile was in reach he swung the bar, deflecting the sphere of energy right past the enemies side, exploding on the wall behind it. Nearly at the end of the swing he spun completely around and threw the bar straight at the enemy and head straight for the closest hallway immediately after. Letting go of the bar it dissipates before it even hits the target. In the aftermath, the Pokemon stood there with a stoic expression.

_'I must not! Dishonorable and laggard decisions!'_ Gritting his teeth he followed suit after Team Fathom.

-  
"... All right, another one down..." Opus paused, "Which floor is this?" he asked.

"The fifth?" Chespin answered, although a bit hesitant. Froakie looked back toward them.

"The sixth, actually. Gotta count the first floor you walk into." Froakie's answer soon cut them silent as they headed into a hallway.

Opus scratched his head, "I appreciate all the stuff we have collected, but doesn't this seem all daunting?"

"It was." Froakie responded. Chespin saw a Pokemon enter the hallway on the other side.

"Froakie, Incoming!" he turned to see it pacing towards them and fired a Bubble. Opus jumped ahead and used Scratch.

"Just a little more." Chespin then used Vine Whip and finished it off.

"Nice work, Chespin." she bowed.

"I thank you." she played along. Suddenly music was heard from a distance, as if from a flute. They entered the next room and continued to ponder the sound. Their bodies jolted to stop themselves from falling.

"What is that?" Opus asked. Froakie quickly turned to him.

"Opus cover your ears!" he sat on the ground and immediately folded his voluminous ears over his eyes. Chespin had saw something in the corner of her eyes, it was an apple.

"Found something over here." Chespin announced. She turned back to them and nearly fell flat on her face.

"Chespin! That song is putting us all to sleep." before she could cover her ears she fell stomach first. Soon after the song stopped, "Opus we gotta get moving, Chespin is vulnerable to hypnosis. Do you see the stairs?" Froakie went over to Chespin.

"Oh! Yes, it's over there in the corner."

"Great. Now, uhh. Help me with this." Froakie lifted one of Chespin's arms as a gesture.

"Surrre~" Opus responded, looking quirky. Opus sat next to Chespin, and Froakie did his best to sit Chespin on Opus.

Opus looked like he was instantly going to break down, "D-do you know how long she'll be asleep?" he said swiftly and without depth.

"Uh, no. It doesn't last too long. But for time being we need to be safe." suddenly red eyes appeared from across the room, "... And that must be our warning!"

The red eyes shot dark purple circles toward Opus and Chespin. Froakie went after the pair of eyes.

"Don't let that hit you! Even if you're awake, that move can put you to sleep too." the circles were fired before Froakie hit the host. Opus gripped the ground and budged over to dodge the attack, his final step had him fall on his side and Chespin tumbled over.

"Agh!" the pair of red eyes fired another round, which came out a lot faster than before. Opus felt a stir of emotions and stood in front of Chespin. The gem glowed, realizing the power behind the stir. Standing relatively tall, Opus shot a fire burst toward the opposing attack. The fire whisped through the dark rings and landed a direct hit on the pair of red eyes, which revealed itself to be a ghost before it fainted. Opus stood there catching his breath, and Chespin came to. Lying on her back, she propped herself up and looked up to Opus. She flinched at the sight, and only perked once her name was spoken.

"Chespin!" Froakie exclaimed.

"- Was I out?"

"Yes. That song was sleep inducing." Froakie said. He then turned to Opus.

"Opus. I think you learned a new move." Opus on the other hand looked scarcely stiff, "Opus?"

"I- I feel like I'm being constricted..." like surrounded by walls of flame, his eyes were tightly shut.

"Just take it slow. You're tapping into your element, your typing. It's your first time, so you're developing to make it at home- if you want to put it that way." Froakie and Chespin made their stuff accounted for.

Mild flames started to form around Opus in a sphere.

"I was not expecting this." Froakie said.

"What's going on?" Chespin asked.

Suddenly the sphere's flames dispersed in a fashion of a curtain call. Opus was standing there still.

"Whoa! Look at you, Opus." Chespin said walking closer.

"What?" he said confused.

"Interesting! The transformation changed your appearance- and not to alert you or anything, but it looks like you're on fire." Opus exhaled.

"Really?" he said in conclusion.

Several spots over his body are in red patches as if they were being charred before their eyes. The tip of Opus' tail is the same way, and even emits a small amount of embers.

"I don't feel it." Opus remarked.

Chespin cautioned herself to stay a couple feet away.

At the same time the gem glowed with a visible cats eye shape in the middle.

"That gem is glowing agai-" suddenly a blast was shocked from the gem. As the wave filled the air, Opus was sent flying toward the wall. The pouch went flying in the opposite direction, landing on the dungeon floor. After sliding back toward the ground, Froakie and Chespin noticed the fire-y look Opus had was suddenly extinguished.

"What just happened?!" Chespin exclaimed as Opus got back on his paws.

-  
Making their way down a corridor, Diancie suddenly stops dead in her tracks, and takes a deep breath. Xerneas noticed this and gave her attention.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. Suddenly worried, she believes the possible ignorance of the world and swallows that worry. She inhaled and exhaled again.

"No, Xerneas. I'm only- getting caught up in all these responsibility." she admitted.

"With your status, Diancie, I would expect you to raise your standards." Xerneas remarked, not even a smile.

"My apologies." she said.

On a higher floor, three Pokemon were examining a soft fabric when they heard a sort of explosion from below.

"Did you hear that?" the one coated magenta turned around completely. As well as it, the other two were hovering well off the floor. One was yellow and the other more of a cyan than blue.

"Mesprit would you just help Uxie and I decipher this?" the one in cyan spoke out.

"I'm only watching our backs, we always need to be careful in these places. Besides, we aren't exactly pacing ourselves, Azelf." Mesprit responded in defense.

"I'm sure we both know how long we've been at this..." Azelf ended bitterly, scoffing.

"Although true, we do not want to be seen, Mesprit." said Uxie still studying the fabric, out of the three it seemed to always have its eyes closed.

"We may want to hurry it up then. Whatever is back there is bound to catch up," Azelf remarked, "We need to uncover this."

"We know." Mesprit rolled her eyes as it and Uxie said in unison. Uxie's eyes were glued to the fabric with written characters, all of which looked fragmented, at the bottom were glyphs of what seemed to be a glowing sun and a waxing gibbous moon. Above were two words accompanied with a double helix insignia, one of the words left started with Sol, the other started with Lun.

Uxie's concentration broke when it was alerted by Azelf.

"We have three incoming."

Uxie looked straight toward the doorway, it's eyes were still closed.

"Should we hide?" Mesprit suggested. Azelf scoffed once again.

"Come on. There's no need for that baby stuff."

"Hiding would keep hold of our progress through the dungeon. It raises our chances of being seen above measure. If we escape this dungeon, we would have to traverse all the way through again to get back where we are now." Uxie stopped and didn't say anything afterward for nearly five seconds.

"They're still approaching." Azelf said progressively getting agitated.

"We are going to hide." Uxie said without moving a muscle.

"Where? We can't cloak." a tone of voice that would denote a pair of crossed arms.

"Over here..." Mesprit signaled. They levitated toward the ceiling inside the room next to the opening. They kept quiet afterward and occasionally looked toward each other.

The other trio's voices finally broke the silence.

"- absence of Pokemon we had to usually fight on the way here." Chespin said.

"Hey, if they decide to be tardy, it has nothing to do with me." Froakie responded.

Chespin crossed her arms," Fine. But if it catches you out of line, I'm quoting you on that." Froakie looked the opposite direction of Chespin letting an unnoticeable smile break loose.

(Oh they say that too...) Opus thought, keeping the peace to fuel this expedition going further.

"And for any other reason, I'm going to quilt you on what **you** just said." Chespin stopped walking and gave Froakie a piercing stare and he stopped as well.

"Okie." Chespin agreed. Froakie rolled his eyes.

An annoyed Opus walked between them toward the room entrance.

All three hovering near the ceiling noticed the glint of the gem Opus was keeping. Giving each other looks, they continued to watch and listen.

"Hmm?" Opus noticed what looked like paper on a pedestal across the room, "Froakie, Chespin, there's something just sitting there on a stone pillar."

They both broke eye contact and looked in Opus' direction.

"Do you know what's up there?" Chespin asked. Opus had walked up to the pillar. He soon backed up and use the dungeon wall next to it to get him the boost he needed to reach the surface above.

"Nice. You know, you're really getting a hold of this." Froakie said. Opus looked down from the pillar, and almost blushed.

"Thanks."

"Make some room." Froakie said. He made it to the top of the pillar with a single bound, "All right, so what do we have here?"

In a heartbeat, Uxie held out her arm in front of Azelf before she could move toward them, _'Do not give us away. We'll act if they decide to leave with it.'_ Azelf looked surprised. Mesprit was on the other side of Uxie, silently watching the other trio.

_'We are not just going to let some regulars get a hold of this information, aren't we?'_ Azelf suggested, but Uxie shook her head.

_'This information is unpublished and out in the open-'_ Uxie looked back to the pillar to notice that Opus and Froakie were having a bit of trouble lifting Chespin up, _'-it's only fair that they got this far and are able to access it. But I will not tolerate thievery.'_

_'Did you two also notice the object the fox has?'_ Azelf had nodded.

_'Amongst other things, yes.'_ Uxie answered.

_'It caught me off guard honestly when I realized it was holding energy, and not power.'_ they went quiet after it sounded like the trio were trying to read the fabric.

"Do you have any knowledge left over in your memories?" Chespin asked. Opus exhaled.

"I- it's a surprise to me-" they both looked toward him, "-It seems that my past hadn't been completely erased, that only certain aspects of memories were wiped clean. Before I ended on the beach it's all fuzzy." Opus paused, "The only thing I can remember beforehand is a pitch black landscape-" Opus stuttered knocking on his head, "-A-and some sort of- aggressor?" his head started to ache again, so he stopped the process, "But everything else is still intact, I'm not sure why." Chespin looked at Opus.

"Then do you know what this is?" Chespin pointed to letters printed at a big size compared to the rest of it. Above the letters seemed to be what looked like a list. The letters below the list read...

XLVI+

"What?" Opus was genuinely surprised, he felt his heart skip a beat.

_'Did you all catch that?'_ Uxie said. Azelf had looked off in another direction.

_'They actually seem to depend on the fox to decipher this script, even if it seems he lost his memory somehow. I don't understand.'_ Azelf reflected relatively calm, _'What about you, Mesprit?'_

_'I'm not sure. Could it be using the other two to get what it wants?'_ Uxie shook her head.

_'I'd doubt that. They have a bond, and I've picked up on it. They must be __**friends**__, a common relationship between regulars and a status too great to ignore. Think of it as you will you two, but it's some of the deciding factors in this world's harmony.'_ Azelf looked to Uxie.

_'What about peace?'_ Azelf asked. Uxie shook her head again.

_'That's entirely different.'_ Azelf sighed.

_'I hope it lasts...'_

_'While they try.'_

_'We all do.'_

"- That's- those are roman numerals." Opus answered. Froakie perked up.

"I saw that term pop up while I was reading some books on history."

"Of course you did..." Chespin responded.

Froakie turned to her, "No need for sarcasm, Chespin, this is serious." Froakie looked back to Opus, "That's amazing you know about it too. The proof that you say you are a human really starts making connections."

"I knew you never really doubted me..." Opus half-smiled a bit on the unsure side.

_'What is this? That fox was originally a human?'_ Mesprit repeated in doubt.

_'Gotta agree with that tone, Uxie. It's a bit farfetched.'_ Azelf suggested.

_'Fair. But until it's proven...'_ Uxie responded.

"Those letters actually represent numbers. They say '46+'." Opus answered.

"Plus?" Chespin repeated.

"There could be more?" Froakie shrugged.

_'They were compensating for it being out of date. That shouldn't be uncommon.'_ Uxie acknowledged.

_'So we're assuming this __**46+**__ is a quantity of something?'_ Uxie nodded.

_'We might as well, we have nothing else to work off of.'_

The trio on the pillar had looked up from the script and toward the door.

The sound of light, rhythmic steps progressively getting louder.

_'Another is approaching.'_ Azelf warned the others.

"Do you hear that?" Chespin asked.

"Yes." Froakie answered as he jumped down from the pillar and took a stance that was to protect the pillar and its contents.

_'Their choice to defend was rather quick, was it natural?'_ Mesprit asked. Azelf sighed to itself and shrugged.

Opus had looked back down to the script.

"Are you looking for something?" Chespin asked and Opus shrugged.

"I thought I saw something legible..." Opus hung on the last word as he searched near the edges. It was near the phased moon, "Lunala." Chespin stared with a blank expression.

"Never heard of it."

Opus looked to Chespin, "Then what is this doing in here?"

"Well, I'm sure it's not a decoration." Froakie remarked.

Soft thuds neared the room entrance, and appeared a cloaked figure.

"It is you three, have you all entered unscathed?" he asked.

"Why do you ask? No one was around when we did." Chespin wondered.

"In other words: We're doing just fine." Froakie said, looking up to meet his shaded eyes.

The cloaked character looked to Opus, when the eye contact had connected an accompanying cold breeze rushed into him from behind.

_'Hmm, why is that one wearing an extended hood?'_ Mesprit wondered.

_'Why is it wearing attire in a dungeon in the first place?_ Uxie added.

_'I actually find it a little interesting. The hole he stuck his tail through doesn't seem to be ready made. He probably had to force that to be comfortable.'_ Azelf said.

_'Yeah, that's not how you wear those at all.'_ Mesprit announced, earning a couple glares from its partners.

_'... All the same, it's perplexing. We must think about that later, though.'_ Uxie said.

_'Hmm-'_ Froakie stared back toward the doorway, the wind from behind the figure seemed ominous, "I don't think we should stay too much longer, it seems the wind is picking up."

Music to his aged ears, the figure walked closer to them.

"Agreed, and for other reasons than yours. Unfortunately we, ourselves, may not be the only living in this dungeon. Therefore we must keep our pace... but what is this?" the figure walked up the pillar, he was tall enough to peak is head from the top. Opus calmly walked off to the side so he could get a look-see.

"I-it seems to be an old s-script." Opus said mildly hesitant, the figure quietly acknowledged his quivering. Opus slowly pointed toward the few letters exiled from the rest, "That means '46 plus'."

"Thank you." he replied, nodding. Opus silently echoed the nod, his stoic expression hasn't willingly faltered.

Azelf hovered in sudden shock, almost not to its partners, _'They're communicating effortlessly, peacefully...'_

_'Times have changed.'_ Mesprit said smiling. Uxie continued to look in focus.

_'What are you up to?'_ Azelf asked.

The wind picked up faster. The script was rippling above the stone surface and Opus was panicking to set it right.

"I can't believe this piece doesn't have support on this thing."

The figure felt the energy building tension, he dropped his smile, suddenly his lighthearted composure was starting to break.

"I urge you three to exit this dungeon, now." Chespin was out before he finished.

Froakie looked back toward Opus, who was still on the pillar scrambling.

"What are you waiting for?"

"My pouch, I think I dropped it! And the script could fly off at any moment, Froakie!"

Uxie shifted in her focus, she realized where his pouch had gone

Looking around for Opus' pouch, Froakie discovered it right next to him.

"Oh, Opus I found it! Get over here!"

Opus was still struggling to keep the script from flying off.

"I'll handle that, you should hold a safe return." The cloaked one's face was subtly visible as he looked Opus in the eyes and getting a glimpse of a mural of a mark in Opus' left eye.

"Augh, yeah, got it." Opus bolted for the exit which was on the opposite side of the doorway to the room. Looking like a sudden rip in space with glowing edges is where they walk through.

With a pent up defensive attitude, Uxie watched carefully has the figure lifted the script from the top of the pillar to the front, facing the wind and didn't budge. Afterward he swiftly made his way to the exit after giving the trio hiding a bit of his red, sapphire eyes.

_'I thought he detected us, yet he didn't act as we were a threat...'_ Mesprit thought.

The wind started to instantly die down, and the script about hit the floor before Mesprit used psychic to settle it back on the pillar.

_'Hmph, I'm actually surprised the wind didn't bring us out with them.'_ Azelf said

_'That wind was artificial, it was a psychological push to get them out.'_ Uxie replied.

_'You created that wind?'_ Mesprit asked. Uxie had nodded.

They all honed on the paper to resume study, but recent events has left them all puzzled.

He hit the ground like a pounce, and made twice as sure to keep the hoodie covering his head from the wind.

Opus noticed the gem glowing a different, darker color, and the sun was beginning to set behind it.

"Thank you so much, mister!" Chespin jumped again and again trying to shake his paws.

"My, appreciation was too much to expect from you." he gave a hesitant smile under that cloak.

The gem continued to glow, the sun continued to get lower.  
_Opus?_ a voice echoed.

**_-He saw the paper escaping his grip-_**

Half of the sun was visible

**_-He knew the gem was out of his reach-_**

**_-He felt the pain of Chespin's aggressive act-_**

Opus' breaths were getting deeper, and his eyes were starting to quake-

"Opusvame!" Froakie exclaimed unexpectedly.

The gems glow slowly started to fade. The time of day was now in twilight.

Opus' view was locked on the setting sun, Froakie's voice made it snap again.

The figure's sense of Aura from Opus was becoming unfriendly, it wasn't strong enough, all though. He noticed his fur was slightly ruffled as well.

Opus slowly turned to Froakie.

"Wha-?" he noticed a severe change in his voice, he cleared his throat and it seemed to do the trick, "Wh- I'm... I don't know what that was..." Opus said.

His fur settled and his gaze calmed.

Everyone continued to stare at everyone...


	9. Chapter 9

_The next day: a town west of Nympus._

"Ugh, I'm sure they both know that if the guild wasn't separate from Volmonant, travel would be far easier." A tall stout one colored red and white remarked. One walking along side, dark blue skin with a red crown, standing slightly shorter than the former, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on. You knew from the get-go we'd be out in this heat anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, Weavile. So what dungeon did, uh-" Weavile's partner stuttered.

"Blissey?" He answers.

"Mm, Blissey, yes. Which dungeon did she direct us to again?" She asked.

"... She asked us to rummage Oran berries for further aid in her treatments. We need to go to Rock Palace, Zangoose."

She gasped, "Ah, yes."

"We just need to get through Volmonant first." Suddenly from the buildings, a worm stopped in the middle of the path in front of them. Zangoose and Weavile were both surprised.

"E-Excuse me!" it had a rather soft voice. It's appearance almost unnoticeable if it weren't for the goldish color of the dirt and sand they were standing on.

"I'm sorry, we're really busy." Zangoose nudged Weavile's back. The worm shifted.

"I-uh, realize that. So I wanted to ask if you two have heard or seen Swellow in there," it asked.

"Tyrantrum's guild?" Zangoose asked.

"Y-yes! That is the one. He has blue feathers, red breasted." Weavile scratched the back of his head.

"Yyyeah. He's got guts, I wouldn't be too surprised if he had some sort of fan base." Zangoose delivered her second nudge.

"I-erm. I'm not a fan, but rather a mate, a teammate... it has been some time. I guess I'll be on my way." Zangoose expression showed nervousness.

"As the same for us, we have some entry-level business to take care of." standing there, they both watched the worm wiggle closer and closer toward said place.

Zangoose turned to Weavile and started to forcefully push him, his feet continuously drag across the sand on the path. Weavile sighed to break the silence.

"Oh come on, Zangoose. I'm only trying to get comfortable." Zangoose doubted that.

"Snooty too," she replied. Weavile started using his legs and Zangoose stopped pushing him, "Besides, obviously you know where we're going."

"Sounds about right. You gotta live a little too."

Zangoose shaded herself from the sun looking up, "If it means getting fried, I hope it's worth it."

"Hey, if you want to help yourself run ahead and save the time. But I'm the one with directions, heat like this doesn't affect you when you're as cold as ice!" Pokemon on the sidelines overheard him, Weavile ignored the looks.

"Indeed," Zangoose replied. An annoyed expression met a blank one, "... So how many were we supposed to get?"

"It is indefinite. So, eight, probably..." Zangoose scoffed.

"Eight? Fifty would be more like it." Weavile eyes shot open.

"What?! That's outrageous." Zangoose sighed.

"We're doing this for the entire guild, remember? We need to be packed when we come back."

"I- uh. Right, I guess I underestimated. I thought that if I went in alone, we'd be a couple short of fifty for some reason."

They, eventually, made their way to Rock Palace entrance. It was just outside of a smaller plaza compared to some closer to the center of Volmonant. When no one was around, they finally walked into the gate together holding each other's claw- hands- paws?

On the quest for 50 -or so- Oran Berries.

Zangoose and Weavile exit the dungeon around seven hours later.

Weavile is carrying a bag tinted blue while Zangoose was munching on an apple.

"Evening already?" Zangoose wondered out loud.

Weavile nodded, "Yeah, something like dungeons distorts space and time, or whatever. The amount of time in a dungeon compared to outside of one really makes the assumption that you were having an incredible time." Weavile kicked some pebbles on the ground as they walked toward Tyrantum's guild, "At this point in time you'd just think that they stopped everything trying to figure out what causes that."

"Good point, but that doesn't stop anyone from starting. Anyway, what do you think Blissey is going to use the Oran Berries for?" Zangoose asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're only Oran Berries." Zangoose shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe the extra uses certain items have."

"Really?" Weavile asked with an uncertain tone.

"Well, yeah. Uh- well I can't think of anything right now, it's been a while."

"Mmm-hmm." Looking left into the town, Weavile noticed a Pokemon approaching them, "Hmm?"

It was a snake with dark blue skin and was approaching rather hastily.

"Hello-" the snake said rather quickly to Weavile, "My name is Seviper. I've heard you were the Team leader of AWD." Weavile looked around and was able to spot some onlookers behind Seviper.

"Me? A team leader? No, I've never heard of AWD." Weavile extended his right arm and Zangoose extended her left arm to embrace each other, "But Zangoose and I are in Tyrantrum's guild." Weavile smiled.

"Oh. What a shame."

"What is Team AWD?" Zangoose asked. There was a heated pause from Seviper.

"... It was a team named after that Weavile's clique. Arbok, Weavile herself, and Drapion. They're infamous for being thieves."

"Uhm, where are they now?" Zangoose asked once more. Suddenly chatter emitting from behind Seviper in the plaza started to grow louder.

"I may not be all of them, and my attendance isn't that good. But I'm here." Another snake colored purple slithered up from behind buildings surrounding the plaza and to the conversation. It stopped next to Seviper and rested on the end of its body standing straight, towering over Zangoose and Weavile, "That's what I thought." he said.

"Are you the Arbok from that team?" Seviper asked.

"AWD? Oh, yeah. That one there-" he shifted toward Weavile, "-Isn't the one I know. So, are we having a fan club meeting or what?" Seviper's eyes opened wide.

"Fanclub? These two don't know what AWD is anyway." Zangoose rolled her eyes.

"Ah, don't be so bugged about it-" Arbok gently swung his tail to tap Zangoose, "-It's the wiser to not even know about those fake stories, anyhow."

Seviper seemingly choked on air.

"W-what!?" Arbok glared at Seviper.

"All those team's during that era were made up to scare those inexperienced, leave these two alone." Seviper sunk and started to slither back toward the plaza in silence, surprised and defeated.

"... What?" Weavile and Zangoose asked in unison. Arbok nodded.

"Yes. I lied about being on AWD. Teams like those were forged as remedies for specific situations, and I could tell it was already getting to you." Zangoose jumped to Arbok's eyes.

"What? I wasn't-" she took a deep breath.

"It is getting late." Weavile admitted, "We have to get these Oran Berries to Tyrantrum's guild soon, so."

"All right. Good luck you two." Arbok said, suddenly held up, "But don't forget that Teams even earlier than those, may exist to this day."

"Thanks for the help," Weavile replied as they walked their ways.

"... Chilling." Zangoose said just thinking of it.

"Ya, think we'll be able to see Tyrantrum himself if we turn these to Blissey?" Weavile thought.

"I kind of wanted to see Aurorus more. But we might see them both during day briefs, meetups or whatever." Zangoose replied.

"How was that apple earlier by the way?" Weavile asked.

"It was all right. Always wanted to try a perfect apple too."

"On such a short notice, thank you both for the quick work. I was not expecting you two so late, although a couple of members are usually close to sleeping around this time." Weavile handed the bag of Oran Berries over to Blissey. On a shelf behind her, she had set the bag there, "I was wondering... Were you two a team before you were set on becoming part of this guild?" she asked curiously.

Weavile and Zangoose shared nervous looks.

"Huh, no, Blissey," Zangoose responded.

"Long story short, we banded together because we had the same interest in joining the guild. I guess we haven't really split since then." Weavile responded.

"That warms my heart! That's so sweet of you two." Blissey said, earning a couple blushes from the partners in front of her, "Anyway, thanks again you two. This is all I need for now."

A bird walked in on its claws, stood higher than Zangoose, "Oh, hello."

"Good evening, Pidgeot." she smiled. The two in front of Blissey turned around, "These two are Weavile and Zangoose. The guild's most recent recruits."

Pidgeot smirked, "Well, make sure to have a good impression for Tyrantrum and Aurorus, then." Blissey nodded in response.

"I would say they have a good start indeed, they have just returned from a dungeon to give me this pile in a quantity of Oran Berries."

"I will say you'll fit in really soon," Pidgeot said. Zangoose suddenly raised her right hand.

"Excuse me, Pidgeot. Have you met Aurorus yet?"

"Of course, I have, Zangoose."

"How is she like?" Pidgeot wasn't expecting a question like this, looking slightly shocked.

"Her attitude would rival Blissey's. I feel she's great company alongside Tyrantrum to help run this guild." Weavile crossed his arms.

"Is that all?"

"She can battle too if that's what you imply," Pidgeot responded.

"Cool." Weavile smiled.

"As ice." Pidgeot said Weavile looked away as if in sudden thought, "Anyway, I came to ask if you have seen Charizard anywhere, Blissey."

"You know, I haven't since he left sometime after noon." She scratched her head.

Pidgeot looked to his right as soon as he noticed the door shifted and soon opened. One on all fours bolted from outside.

"Is something the matter, Houndoom?" Pidgeot asked.

Heading right to Pidgeot's attention rather than greeting new faces, she replied, "Yes, critically." Suddenly the other door swung open to reveal that Charizard was pushing against Houndoom to keep his balance.

"Is this something we should all pay attention to?" Zangoose asked and Charizard sighed.

"I- got too confident..." he seemed a bit choked up. Zangoose exhaled with a hint of sympathy.

"Tch. Ya got too careless, hothead." Houndoom responded surprised by Charizard's reply. Meanwhile, Weavile has been keeping a steady eye on the fire at the end of Charizard's tail.

"If you want to care for your wounds, I'd be happy to start," Blissey suggested, gesturing toward the door behind Weavile and Zangoose. Charizard exhaled out his snout.

"It's late anyway, I'd rather get some rest and let it heal with time." Blissey looked surprised.

"I suppose that's not a big problem, and if it's still bugging you, you'll be here tomorrow morning, right?" Blissey asked. Charizard only shrugged.

"That would be nice, thanks , Blissey. Good night." Charizard finally let off Houndoom and nearly stumbled over and continued to walk down the hallway ahead of them to his own room. Weavile's worries of being struck by his tail subsided.

Houndoom laughed nervously, "I'll check up on him myself later..."

"I'm sure he'll be asleep in no time," Pidgeot said.

"Probably." Houndoom replied and took a breather, "So are these the new faces in this guild?"

Blissey smiled, "Yes."

"Hi, I'm Zangoose." she gave a short, timid wave.

"I'm Weavile, nice to meet you." he said after he rubbed his claws on his sides.

"As you've heard, my name is Houndoom..." she shifted to Blissey, "Do we know the prep for heading to Luxerro?"

"Luxerro?" Weavile wondered.

"Ah! I completely forgot to mention earlier. We're traveling to Luxerro for items and materials specifically in a dungeon." Blissey answered.

"Luxerro is some of the most famous, if not the only, places known for their steel and other metals, it comes in handy," Pidgeot said looking toward Weavile and Zangoose.

"Yes," Houndoom looked toward them as well, "Charizard will be an excellent help during the exploration- if he's healed up by tomorrow." Weavile crossed his arms.

"If you're all expecting this, then why did Charizard decide to sleep through it?" Weavile looked at Houndoom with a firm expression.

Houndoom shook her head, "It's what he believes will make him stronger, rather than taking the easy way out and using any sort of substances. Although I have nothing to think about that."

"Why is Charizard a staple for this travel anyway?" Zangoose asked.

"Pokemon have special elements, or types, that make us different from one another. I'm sure you two both know that what I'm getting at is this: When a Pokemon starts its lifelong quest to become whatever they feel to, they discover their part in a battle or in just the way they move. Their elements may come quickly, or may take time, but when you realize it, all the same, it makes battling, fighting, whatever it is a lot easier to understand, as well as yourself." Pidgeot's short speech got to Houndoom, she cleared his throat.

"Way to turn something simple into something epic," Houndoom said nudging him.

"What?" Pidgeot wondered. Houndoom only raised her right paw as if she was shrugging her shoulders, "... Anyway, Charizard's primary element is fire, and fire has advantages over steel. It would be a great help to have him along."

"It's no big deal, knowing him, I'm sure he'll tag along," Houndoom said.

"Everything sure sounds invested," Weavile noted.

"Indeed," Blissey agreed with a giggle on the side, "Now that I'm thinking about it. Have you and Zangoose seen the entire area the guild has?" Zangoose perked up from slouching.

"I'd love to have a tour of this place." Blissey smiled.

"I'd hope so, you two have only seen so much." Zangoose turned intently to Weavile.

"...? Sure, whatever." he smiled. The silence was broken again by the sound of Houndoom yawning.

"We should do that tomorrow, though. I'm beat."

"I suppose it's late enough, we should all just settle in," Pidgeot suggested. Houndoom started down the hallway and in Charizard's general direction.

"See you all in the morning then." Weavile turned to Blissey.

"Not much goes on at this time, does it?" Weavile asked.

"If it's timely, then we might have dinner this late." Blissey answered, "Either that or any other special night."

Humming with a nod, he then turned to Pidgeot, "I should've asked this earlier, but why exactly was Charizard out?"

Pidgeot shrugged, "Knowing him for a while, it was probably just another train-aholic day." Blissey laughed softly.

"I guess that might answer his appearance tonight." she finished patting towelettes on the desk she stood behind. She then took them off the desk to shelves just under it.

"Well, I guess I'm off to rest as well. See you all tomorrow." Pidgeot said walking off.

"Rest easy," Blissey replied. Weavile and Zangoose only waved to Pidgeot, "I'm wrapping up as well." Zangoose waved to her as well before they both made their way behind them into the room with six stacks of hay spread equally across the entire room.

Zangoose and Weavile took the stacks furthest from the door, Weavile took the closer to the wall with windows where potentially the moon can shine through. The stacks of hay though were surprisingly comfortable. The building inside was then dark. It was only the moon and the sprinkled wall-mounted lights spread throughout it illuminating inside.

Before he knew it Zangoose was asleep. There was something off about how much time it took to finally fall under the sleep spell. Seviper acting weird in front of Zangoose like they had some sort of ongoing rivalry. Weavile was sure Zangoose didn't know Seviper at all, so he panicked, and knew very well he did. By introducing Zangoose to him, he was able to stick close in case of anything dangerous. Weavile knew for sure Zangoose could protect herself, it was instinct, his younger self in time taught him that. It wasn't a bad thing, just rough around the edges...

Weavile realized his head wouldn't look down from ahead, nor in any direction, he couldn't move it at all. He couldn't move his body, yet it was moving.

He focused on whatever he was walking toward.

Suddenly he found himself walking a rickety bridge, the old classic rope and wooden planks. The fear of heights would kick in, especially for a seemingly bottomless pit, but it's right now more of a worry of heights, Weavile still couldn't move his body, yet it continued to walk forward. Weavile questioned himself being there and soon realized that something wasn't right. He continued to walk across this what seems to be the longest point to point wooden bridge ever, his consciousness brought him to realize that the bridge under him wasn't swaying with the wind, or bobbing with each step he took, but was completely still. Some wooden planks were missing, and Weavile couldn't see them out of eyeshot. He wouldn't notice if the bridge behind him disappeared completely once it passed him, he wouldn't know if it was just one section of bridge repeating itself somehow, or how it's bright as day yet there seems to be no sun visible. Weavile didn't feel the need to worry about those things because it was only the bridge that kept him from falling. Continual use of traditions kept things rolling, and nobody complains about change.

Change isn't something that happens all the time.

Change is-

Weavile's next step phased through one of the wooden planks completely he realized for a split moment it still made a creaking noise, catching him by surprise, he's now falling and still not able to take control of his body. He realized his body turning toward the bridge all the way up there, where he used to be.

"Weavile!" a voice from the bridge creaked.

"Zangoose!" his body slowly turned toward the bridge as he fell, he couldn't see what was thought to be her as his vision went white.

Reacting to the fall, Weavile's own body jerked him awake. His eyes opened realizing he was gripping some of the hay in his hands tightly. In the silence of his wake, he realized the same creak he heard was just outside the room. He decided to go check what it was and come back soon after. Standing up from his rest place, hay from the stack was severely disheveled and almost all over the place. Wincing he decided to put it back together before he got back to sleep again. He went outside of the room and looked toward the door, it wasn't even shut all the way. Opening the door again, Weavile walked just outside the door and noticed how chilly it is at night and how hot it is during the day. He gasped lightly when a shadow passed over him, turning to his left and looking over the building he noticed something flying overhead. He found what he could to leap to the roof and pushed himself toward the unknown, Weavile noticed it was flying to the tower near the middle of the area. It landed on a platform supported by beams at each corner. The tower had a roof as well, Weavile assumed it was protection from the harsh rays.

He slowed to a walking pace as he approached the ladder of the tower. Starting to climb each beam he started to gain a resentment, the worse possible thing here is that he both knew that we don't know what we're dealing with or who. Weavile stopped climbing high enough to see just about the floor of the tower platform.

_'Charizard?'_ Weavile thought. As he watched him sit there for a moment. Charizard sat there using the view to calm himself and relax. A sense of flight without actually doing so. His tail wrapped around closely where the tip of the tail, the flame, is close by giving off some light other than the moon itself.

"Chari-" Weavile softly called his name but was suddenly greeted to the flame on his tail.

"What are you doing up so late?" Charizard asked.

"I- woke up from a night terror. Could you move you tail out of the way?" the heat from the tail's flame still beaten on Weavile's face.

Charizard complied, not saying a word.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you that as well. Now that I'm here that is." Weavile replied climbing up to the floor and taking a seat on the opposite corner.

"... I'm trying to keep my image, I must confess." Charizard answered.

"What?" Weavile perked up. The slow breeze chilled and woke them up faster than their bodies wanted to sleep again.

"You and- Zangoose, right?" Weavile nodded surely, "Well, since the moment I heard about your additions, my drive to become my own authority figure was stronger than before. It's not like I wished you or someone new would join the guild whenever, only when someone makes it their will to join, obviously. I was some of the first here, and I want to keep the younger ones who join and say how 'cool' I am and inspire them to become stronger one day, like me. But not **for** me no- but..."

"Agh, I get it. I understand. I want to be stronger either way. You're just embarrassed in your progress today, aren't you?" Charizard shook his head to Weavile's surprise.

"Not just today, past couple days. I have a feeling the nights are getting to me. It just seems to be an empty day following a quiet, dark night. It bothers me."

"Shoot, I can't say I've been feeling the same way." Weavile scratched his head, "But I guess I could feel the same no matter who I'm trying to impress, especially Zangoose. Not only who but if I am trying at all."

"Sure," Charizard responded.

"Anyone here I know we can all talk to. But it seems you have a higher relationship with Houndoom if she knows you all that well she said earlier. She could be your partner-in-crime so to speak, like Aurorus assists Tyrantrum- I suppose, I haven't met them two yet." Charizard broke a smile.

"You think so, huh?" Weavile shrugged.

"And if those aspiring help you out too, I'm sure they'll feel honored either way." Suddenly the air around Charizard didn't look as foggy, "Aspiration inspires inspiration I've heard." Weavile said. Charizard rolled his eyes.

Saying their good nights they soon headed to and remade their own beds.

But the dream still bugged Weavile.

The sky was in overcast as Zangoose ate a quick morning breakfast. She watched the towering clouds roll over Volmonant. Looking over to Weavile, occasionally due to his shifting, he looked rather peaceful.

Around the corner the door to the guild opened.

"We should probably expect some rain sometime later today. Maybe within the next hour." a voice Zangoose hasn't heard before surprised her.

"Hmmhm." Blissey's voice popped up from nowhere, "Thank you for the update." she finished.

"As always." the voice replied.

Blissey noticed Zangoose leaning away from the wall looking in her direction.

"Morning, Zangoose. I've noticed that you've been up for some time. Why don't you go ahead and walk around a bit?"

Zangoose cleared her throat; hesitant in her tone, "Oh. I was waiting for that tour." she smiled.

"How's Weavile?" Blissey asked. Zangoose walked into the welcoming room from the guest beds.

"Weavile?" she wondered.

"He hasn't woken up yet from sleeping." Zangoose finished.

"Nothing's better." Blissey smiled. Zangoose heard something shift behind her.

"Anyway. Zangoose, this on your left here is Swellow." a blue and red bird stood half way up to her bosom.

"Hello," Zangoose said. Swellow gave a small wave with his wings.

"Hiya, nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Zangoose replied.

Swellow suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned back to Zangoose, "Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to give that tour you mentioned."

Zangoose looked at Swellow shocked, "I appreciate that. But I'd rather wait for-" Zangoose looked back to him and point that out, but suddenly Weavile was behind her standing next to her right shoulder, "Weavile!?..."

"Good morning, Weavile." Blissey smiled, surprised. Weavile only waved back.

"I- I guess we're ready then..." Zangoose admitted.

"Yay!" Swellow hoped into the air swinging his left wing, "Let's start then. See ya later, Blissey." she waved as they started down the hall away from the entrance.

"So. Where are we headed first, Swellow?" Weavile asked.

"You already know my name?" he asked.

"I'm a light sleeper," Weavile responded shrugging.

Swellow nodded, "Fair enough, let's get to it. We're headed to the gym!" he announced.

"The gym?" Zangoose and Weavile wondered simultaneously.

"Yeah. It's close to the middle, so it connects most of the guild here. In the gym, you can hone your moves and battle others to gain experience if you don't feel the need to go to a dungeon. It's too bad you don't get items as well." Swellow said.

"A gym like stages and everything?" Swellow nodded, then shifted to a shrug.

"Kind of. It's just more of a large room than an area where a big audience can watch. And instead of bleachers, I guess the only seats right now are just standing on the sidelines." Swellow scratched his head. They turned left after entering the same room Houndoom and Charizard sleep in.

"Wow. This gym **is** just a large field. It's barely decorated." Zangoose said, trying to notice an echo. Everything in this "gym" looked like the rest of the guilds construction, the ceiling in this big room was open and the clouds were still visible, it didn't look like it cleared up at all.

"So why is it insisted on calling it a gym?" Weavile asked.

Swellow shrugged, "I asked Tyrantrum and Aurorus themselves. They said they were paying tribute, I still don't know what they mean, though." Swellow started to walk toward the other said of said room.

"Up next I guess we'll go to Tyrantrum and Aurorus' quarters." he followed up. There were two doorways on both walls on the opposite side they entered, Swellow shifted to the door on the right. Weavile took a good look when he stepped in the middle of the floor.

"Are Tyrantrum and Aurorus always this isolated from us?" Weavile asked.

Swellow shrugged, "More often than not, I guess so." just down the hall was another room, "That's it there, up ahead." Zangoose noticed a picture that was framed hanging on the wall close to the doorway, Weavile completely ignored it.

"Wow! It's really spacious in here." Zangoose was shocked at how high the ceiling was.

Swellow chuckled, "If you've seen their stature, I'm sure you'll get the gist." Zangoose realized in silence, "I feel I could practice flying in here sometimes~" he remarked imitating himself in mid-flight.

Most papers and other things littered with information were on boards hung against walls, conveniently in reach. In the corners were desks slightly more off the ground than Blissey's is, and there looking at one of the boards was none other.

"Good morning, Aurorus!" Swellow waved. Weavile and Zangoose's jaws dropped as she turned to them.

"Oh? Yes, hello, Swellow." she smiled, "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes. I'm here with Zangoose and Weavile. I'm giving them a quick tour." they both waved as their names had been called.

"That's a good call to you, Swellow." Aurorus complemented.

"Aw, thanks. But it was originally Houndoom's idea, I heard."

"Anyway, it's nice to officially meet you both. I sincerely hope you two feel welcome here only after a couple days. I am grateful you all stopped by to say hi, but I must get back to what I was set to do for a while now." Aurorus turned back to the wall she was fixed on.

"All right, you heard her, let's get going!" Swellow turned around and signaled them to follow. Turning the long way around, Weavile caught his eye on some of the notes stuck to the board.

Before they entered the gym, Swellow signaled the door on their right, "This one here is just storage, primarily I guess."

"Is there anything specific?" Zangoose asked.

"Well, extra aid I suppose."

"Most aid goes to Blissey's area?"

"Yeah. Anything we know for sure the guild can use on itself."

"Why's that?" Weavile wondered.

"Technically anyone can use Blissey's services, not just us guild members. Blissey's the medic of the guild if you want to believe so. We all know health and condition are important, so she opened up to everyone. What makes it better was that the guild masters had to be okay with that, and they were!" Zangoose and Weavile appeared shocked.

"Are you saying it wasn't initially open to everyone." Swellow scratched his head.

"I guess I should've said that first~ anyway, let's move on. We gotta go back through the- gym..." suddenly the soundscape changed.

Zangoose noticed a constant noise beyond the walls.

"... Did it start to rain already?" Weavile wondered.

"It was possible, it's slightly earlier than I expected," Swellow responded.

"I hope it doesn't stop us from going to Luxerro," Zangoose said.

"It won't. It might've if the whole guild was going." Swellow reassured, "I'm actually surprised, you two don't mind going out in the rain, even in a storm?"

"Well, may-" Zangoose embraced Weavile.

"Of course not!" Zangoose denied, "Well, that maybe exaggerating a bit, but we wouldn't mind, right?" she asked Weavile.

"If you put it that way, sure." he agreed.

Swellow started toward the gym doorway and the others soon followed. As soon as they entered the gym, Weavile and Zangoose realized the open ceiling was prone to getting wet. They watched as the stone floor below became saturated.

"Agh-" Swellow started, "Don't worry about that. That is intended. It does get wet, but only on the field, the outer edges are protected by overhangs from the ceiling, as you can see. It makes for some very interesting battles in my experience. There's nothing to worry about anyway, and if you're wondering, that's completely stone and not entirely sand. Although I will admit sand is sprinkled on top..."

"Other than meetings, are there other times we aren't allowed to battle?" Weavile asked.

"So far? N-" Swellow was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Charizard?" Zangoose noticed walking into the gym.

"Houndoom? So you two are finally up?" Weavile asked.

"I'll admit, I slept easy thanks to you, Weavile. Could I repay you in a battle?" Zangoose gasped.

Weavile nodded, "Sure. I feel prepped enough on going to Luxerro."

"Charizard?..." Houndoom tugged on his tail, "Are sure about that? You went to bed with your injuries untreated just last night, and now you're going to battle him in the rain?" Charizard paused to look behind himself, "I know it bugs me too, but you're suddenly taking too many risks." her looks were very sincere.

"I'll take it, Houndoom. It's only natural." Houndoom then lets go of his tail and paced herself to Zangoose, where they sat in the middle.

Swellow soon sat close to them as well, "I'm actually pretty excited to see this." Weavile moved to the opposite side of Charizard.

"Move into the rain when you're ready, Weavile," Charizard said, his tail's flame just outside the shower.

Suddenly everything sounded like rain. Every breath Weavile took was masked by the towering noise that was the rain that surrounded them. Weavile looked ahead of himself and noticed how imitating the scene was.

Dull overcast. Rain mildly blocking visibility, though with the thought that it could start pouring any minute. Charizard's tail was beginning to look like a night light in comparison to the open sky. Waiting patiently, and looking quite menacing was the lizard standing twice as tall as Weavile knew he did as his bright orange coat started to desaturate with time. Weavile stared at the wall of rain thinking he would soon go under the same change. Charizard had left the start of the match to Weavile's command, and it's making his heart race.

Weavile took the first step and felt the cold sting of water once again.

The steps following came without worry.

"..." Weavile glared down to Charizard, "Ready." he said.

Charizard felt something snap, although suddenly disturbed, nothing felt different. The rain gave him a good chill, though.

Without each other's word, they sprinted toward each other.

Weavile held his breath as he tried to get as close as he could. Suddenly he stopped full force as the heat from the projectile filled the air around him.

Being launched a distance aways, Weavile soon assertively got back on his feet.

Charizard landed close to the middle of the field, "Com' on, Weavile. I honestly thought you were paying attention."

Weavile took another breath after the fireball of an ember, "Don't worry about it."

Charizard started charging toward him.

Weavile took another breath and sprinted toward the lizard.

Suddenly Charizard started conjuring another from his snout, he leaped into the air using his wings and fired another.

Leaping into the air after Charizard, swinging his arms and legs, the force caused the projectile to fly by Weavile's limbs, with the rush of wind still alive and the momentum. Weavile's apex of the jump stopped right before Charizard's presence.

Using the moment of quiet, Charizard stuttered slightly confused.

Weavile suddenly uppercuts, breaking the silence. Charizard falls to the ground and lands on his feet sloppily.

Dropping from the attack, Weavile lands on the ground and uses his current momentum to push himself forward.

Launching himself toward Charizard.

Charizard stomps on the ground and starts to be enveloped in spiraling flames, with the final shift, Charizard came flying at Weavile hovering just above the surface.

Surrounded by flames, Charizard and Weavile clash attacks. But in the midst, Charizard broke through and collided directly into Weavile.

"Charizard used his Flare Blitz!" Houndoom said, surprised.

Out of the cloud of smoke, Weavile was shot from the side.

"_EEVVIAAGHL!_" his voice echoed throughout the gym as he was launched into the wall opposite side of Charizard.

"Weavile!" Zangoose exclaimed standing back up.

Unlike last time, he was hesitant to get up.

Charizard landed on his feet and witnessed his own moves power. When the cloud dissipated, a shock was written across his face.

"What!?" Charizard exclaimed, "How did you survive that?" he took a single step forward to shift his weight. Charizard suddenly flinched as embers circled Charizard rising from the ground, then slowly disappeared.

He noticed Weavile struggling to get himself to sit, alone stand. As seconds ticked by, Weavile strength returned slowly, albeit diminished. He was soon standing again. His posture was broken, and he was breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"I was-" a sudden pain went through his jaw, he hid his winces behind grit teeth.

He nodded instead.

"My body is cooling down, I still have a good amount in me left." Charizard said, "I'm sure it wasn't this rain by a long shot."

Weavile gestured slowly.

"All right," Charizard responded. Suddenly he was flying straight for him. Another fireball from his mouth started to unravel.

Weavile noticed the split second that the move was slower than previous attempts. He decided to stand there, and for the right moment.

.

Weavile inhaled and held his breath as soon as Charizard was within arms reach. He swung himself out of harms way and used his claws for an all out attack and bounced back at his exposed belly.

Charizard fell to the ground tumbling toward the wall he was flying at as the fireball dispelled in his mouth. He hit the wall hard enough some sand particles were kicked out of place and fell onto Charizard, his wings soon collapsed onto him.

"Weavile has won the match!" Houndoom exclaimed as she noticed Charizard had no attempt in standing. Charizard lied there breathing, powerless over its limbs.

Weavile, from exhaustion and at the end of his rope, collapsed face first onto the floor in the midst of the rain. Zangoose stood back up after looking at Houndoom and paced toward Weavile, walking into the still steady rain.

Swellow and Houndoom watched as Zangoose kneeled close to Weavile's head face down, Weavile, noticing someone's shadow, shifted and set his forehead on the stone floor so he could speak clearer.

"Weavile..."

"Hmm?" he wondered.

"Would you harry me?" Zangoose asked.

"Why- would you ask that?"

"It would be tons better than what you pulled off here." Weavile picked up her sarcastic tone and sighed.

"Sure- but you probably don't- want that yet~"

Zangoose rolled her eyes.

Weavile breathed deep when he felt enough power return and attempted to stand back up. Zangoose immediately stood up with him and help keep his balance.

"How's the big guy holding up?" initially looking at Weavile with a confused expression, Houndoom immediately jumped up and trotted to Charizard. Houndoom tugged at one of the points of his wings and Charizard shifted.

"We're good," she responded. Swellow went over to Zangoose.

"Are your battles usually that intense?" he asked Weavile as he attempted to regain his balance.

"Not really, if I'm honest." he replied turning around.

The rain slowed to a sprinkle and Charizard rolled onto his back opening his eyes.

"Weavile..." Charizard said. Weavile turned toward Charizard, "What was that?" he looked to Weavile's rain-induced blinking eyes.

"It's called Assurance, I guess. I recently noticed that opponents take more damage from it if they have received damage even before I use it. When I noticed you flinched from your Flare Blitz, I thought it was a good chance..."

"Are you gonna be fine?" Houndoom asked as Charizard sat up from lying on the ground.

"Ah, you know me, Houndoom."

"Seriously, Weavile, I've never seen you use that before," Zangoose whispered.

"Well, I- I should... I keep it hidden for some reason. I can use it when it's not all that powerful, I just don't think about it like that."

"Still, that match was really tense. You two were really into it." Zangoose said.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind if I and you could go at it, Zangoose." Zangoose held her arms at her waist shaking her hands.

"I don't really battle for the sake of battling, really." she said nervously.

Houndoom shrugged.

"Whatever, I won't push ya." Zangoose continued to scratch the back of her head. Charizard pushed himself onto his two legs, using his wings to help.

"I gotta say, Weavile-" Charizard started walking over irregularly, covering the scratch Weavile's final attack had landed by softly patting it from irritation, " I wasn't expecting that from you."

"Well~" Weavile closed his eyes, "I always have a good feeling for battling, it just gets better with every minute." Zangoose rolled her eyes getting some of his snarky attitudes.

Houndoom, standing next Zangoose, smiled at her reaction, "I think they'll make great training buddies." Zangoose looked at her with curiosity, not saying a word in response.

Aurorus appeared from the doorway, "Quite the ruckus over here." she said.

"Don't worry, Aurorus!" Houndoom responded, "It's all gone and done."

She blinked after a slight pause, "Fair enough. I'd also like to remind you all of the preparation for Luxerro?

"I'm still sort of nearly burnt to a crisp..." Weavile stated.

"I keep getting freezing chills down my spine..." Charizard obnoxiously replied.

Aurorus shot weird looks toward them before heading back to her quarters. Weavile had walked over to Zangoose, staring down the sand matted with fallen rain reflecting like a mirror; exhaled air and not a single thought staring his own reflection down after a duel such as his own.

"... I don't want you to tag along to Luxerro." Houndoom said looking up to Charizard's eyes. Zangoose and Weavile looked in their direction, "I know you're younger than most Charizard, but that's what makes me worry."

The Charizard in question rolled his eyes.

"There'll be more than enough of us, Houndoom. If I can't even travel to where we're going, then I'll hang back and wait for-" Charizard suddenly planted himself on the ground. Houndoom looked unamused.

"You know what happens if you don't wait." Houndoom scolded. Zangoose and Weavile stood them with stoic expressions.

"Don't worry you two, if this withdrawal doesn't get me, Houndoom will," Charizard said still lying on the sand floor. Zangoose tugged on Weavile left arm.

"Come on, we have to get our stuff together."

"Oh, all right. See you soon, Charizard." Weavile waved as they headed outside the gym to their resting place. Swellow jumped up and paced after the two.

"Hey! Wait up." his pace was slightly faster than their walks, "I can't believe your first battle was your first battle won!"

"Well, I did fight beforehand," Weavile admitted.

"Charizard is more experienced in the guild than most, even if there isn't many of us in it yet."

Zangoose tugged again, "We can't get distracted, Weavile."

"This small amount of time is fine, Zangoose." he replied.

"I haven't seen you battle anyone yet, Zangoose," Swellow said swelling with curiosity in his eyes.

"I have battled before. I mean I don't all the time, but I-" Weavile shifted the arm Zangoose has been tugging and placed it around the back of her neck, or at least tried to.

"More of less, Zangoose has battled me exclusively," he said with a wicked smile. Zangoose shoved him off.

"All right, all right. You should know that I fought in my past too." Zangoose said somewhat defensive.

"If you could give some examples, it would be nice to know," Swellow said. Zangoose looked out of her nerve shifting to Weavile, who passively shrugged.

"..." after a brief pause, she exhaled and told them to forget about it. Soon Swellow deviated and headed another way before Zangoose and Weavile were back at the guest room.

"So, uh, Blissey?" Weavile caught her attention folding his arms over the desk, "Is there a certain reason we're headed to Luxerro?"

"Yes, quite." she smiled arranging products, looking in and out of the shelves behind the desk, "I guess I'll be the first to reveal that it is because of Tyrantrum that most of us were requested to travel to a mystery dungeon."

"What!?" Zangoose's exclaim reverberated off the stone walls, "Not only are we headed to Luxerro but a dungeon?"

"A mystery dungeon, yes." Blissey answered, "Tyrantrum would like extra lifting power, believe it or not, bringing out materials from one of them. And he more of less expects you two to help."

Weavile backed off the desk, "If it's a ticket to see Tyrantrum, then I'm more than sure."

Blissey giggled light-heartedly, "He's indeed an inspiration. We should be getting ready shortly."

Weavile suddenly turned back to Blissey after walking into the guest room.

"Quick question."

"Hmm?"

"Who's been assigned to this other than Zangoose and me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"All right, if you insist."

_Nympus: Sunset_

"You do know one of you has an obvious advantage."

Two silhouettes in the setting sun stood a distance from each other close to the shore's edge.

Chespin, standing clear of the area, looked on as a spectator.

"Okay! We got a sixth even battle. One on one. The conditio-" Chespin was interrupted.

"Start!" Scraggy shouted standing on Chespin's right. He joined moments ago before even deciding to stay and watch Froakie and Opus' duel.

Without hesitation, Froakie leaped forward. Opus shifted his stance and forged a ball of fire, firing not a second later. To his own surprise, Froakie panicked mid-leap resulting in a direct hit.

"Cool!" Scraggy exclaimed. Opus looked toward him, Chespin was signaling back to the battle.

"Oh, right." quickly he shifted back to Froakie, who gave a roar after recovering, catching Opus off guard. He went in for another as Froakie decided to stand there.

When it seemed close enough Froakie let loose a ray of bubbles, immediately colliding with Opus he was blown away tumbling to his side before he got back on his legs.

Opus suddenly limped back toward the ground, trying to catch his breath, "That was strong." he said surprised.

"It's only the advantage showing."

As soon as Opus could get back on his paws, he twirled around and waved his tail, "Well, I got my own surprises!" he smiled gritting his teeth.

"Oh yeah?!" Froakie shrugged it off and fired another bubble.

"Agh!" Opus found himself in the center of the fire and was hit by another bubble falling to his side and slid over the sand as far as the force of the move allowed. At the trough of its force, the victor of this battle was Froakie as Opus appearance made it apparent.

"Opus has fainted!" Chespin exclaimed as it went into genuine worry.

_**... It was a sudden loss of energy. Despite the well aware need of regaining that energy, this state seems really close to sleeping. But something I'm not too sure about is different, and I don't like it.**_

It was only a couple seconds before Opus was conscious again.

Opus lied there for a moment looking up to the sky before being offered to sit up by Froakie.

"No hard feelings?" Froakie asked while their hands were still connected.

Opus shook on it, "Of course not, I know you have more experience than me, Froakie."

"I will admit that typing isn't everything, though. That first shot of yours really caught me by surprise," he replied.

"That could've lasted longer," Scraggy remarked.

"I mean," Opus softly stomped around on the sand, "As soon as we started, what weren't worries beforehand were suddenly top priorities."

"Like?" Froakie asked.

"How you sink somewhat into the sand, if the sun's light could get in my eyes." Froakie rolled his eyes.

"You should really know your surroundings then. Sooner than later, it'll really help your case, it helped me at least once." Froakie noticed the way Opus was staring at him and to his surprise, Chespin was interested as well.

"Honestly, it's nothing!" Froakie said in response to his audience.

Opus only shrugged and Chespin rolled her eyes. Scraggy waved goodbye to the group and Opus waved back as Chespin continued their conversation.

"You know how bad I want to know-" Chespin reminded Froakie, "This could be good for Opus!" she explained.

"Yeah!" Opus responded, "... Yeah? Well, it doesn't bother me as much as Chespin is bothering you." he said.

"All right~" Froakie added heading back toward their home next to the beach shore. Chespin jogged to him.

"I've been here for quite a while, don't you trust me?" Chespin whispered. Froakie rolled his eyes in exchange.

"Don't do that. You know I trust you, Chespin."

"Shush!" she exclaimed. Opus had already decided to shift his focus on the sunset, "- I mean, thank you. But-"

"Listen-" Froakie cut her off, "-If I'm going to bring up anything of my past, I will tell both of you."

"Oh," Chespin calmed, "Well, you're sure?"

Froakie nodded, "Yes. It's not all handy, but if I find it convenient."

Chespin went inside satisfied with his answer.

Froakie soon moved closer to the edge of the beach as Opus sat on his haunches watching the twilight begin.

"You're lookin' pretty distant over there." Froakie broke the silence.

"I'm lost in thought. If it's not too much to worry." Opus replied with a relaxed gaze.

"Oh, well, you mind if I stand by you?" Opus shot a rather surprised expression.

"Uh, sure." he agreed reluctantly.

Froakie was noticeably trying to bring something to attention.

"... It really bugs me that you say you're human and you don't know why you're here." Froakie paused as an ambient blue tint washed over them. Street lamps behind them started flickering to life, "Do you remember anything yet? Since your first recollection, or maybe even before that?" Froakie asked turning to Opus.

"Still nothing. It seems I'm completely shut from those days before I found myself here. I know there was a time before, but that's all of it. It's rather disappointing..." Opus responded. Finding himself drifting between the ocean horizon and Froakie.

"Could either one of you come in here, please?" Chespin asked from their home. Opus shifted slightly.

"Stay here if you think it helps," Froakie replied turning to the house. Opus settled back down.

As the sun hid from the horizon its winds calmed. Sensing every strand of material that covers his new, and hopefully temporary, body as he took a breath to sigh.

_'Surely the overwhelming need to reacquire my memories was fogging the reason why I'm here.'_ he thought, staring the ground around him with furrowed brows.

(I should just go to sleep; I can't stand this time of day anymore...)

Opus suddenly felt an obstruction in each corner on the top of his mouth, each one having a rather pointy end on the bottom.

(Do I have-?) Curiosity struck as he swiftly brought a paw close to one of the objects, somewhat too swiftly as the top of a paw struck the bottom of what was a fang.

Opus gasped silently.

(Did I have fangs this entire time?) Opus once again examined his hand, which was now a paw covered in fur. He looked toward the ocean horizon where the sun was absent.

A time of self-recognition just as twilight started.

His gaze was slightly more concentrated before he snapped back to his friend's voices and soon rushed to accompany them, out of the darkness of night.

"What was wrong, Chespin?" Opus asked.

"Just a moment ago your jewel was acting up."

Opus sighed, "You've noticed it too?"

"Indeed," Chespin replied.

"Since we left Slate Lake, I've been getting different vibes whenever I'm around it. I would say they aren't healthy, maybe it's just recent events... I'll admit reading that paper in the dungeon was a bit stressful."

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but the one that trailed with us said legendaries dwell around Slate Lake," Chespin interjected.

Opus had paused, "I'm sure it was some time before we had exited. But for that gem to start acting up because of something, if someone, is beyond me."

"Should we go another look?" Froakie suggested.

"Sure," Opus answered.

"Chespin?" Froakie turned to her, who was curiously eyeing the gem. It sat on a small pedestal to keep it from rolling.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Chespin suddenly grabbed the gem and tossed it to Opus, moving his pouch accordingly.

"...?" Opus looked at Chespin.

"I'd suggest you keep it with you like I said, it has been acting up."

"All right." Opus said heeding her warning and paused, "Isn't it a bit late?" Opus asked looking outside through the thick wooden blinds of the window.

Froakie and Chespin paused briefly realizing they're gonna have to stay home for the night.

"I guess I must've gotten ahead of myself," Froakie admitted. Chespin only rolled her eyes as she immediately headed the other way to rest.

Opus jumped onto the stalls to leave the gem back on its stump of a pedestal; giving it an idle look before moving along to across the room where he sleeps.

(First thing in the morning... I want to know how that works.) he remembered of finding it in the sand on the beach where he regained consciousness.

(Xerneas and Yveltal...) he wondered, but he couldn't recall their image. Half of every one of those memories seemed to be in shards. He was sure that the encounter with Diancie, Xerneas, and Yveltal wasn't a vision. He moved when he thought he told his body to. It was all too blurred and time doesn't seem to convince itself to tell.

He lied there on the placeholder of his bed. The one bed being used for the room for guests, Opus realized they still have a long way with this business, whatever their intention.

Difficulty to sleep dawned on him as these thoughts couldn't drift away on their own, or let alone be silenced long enough to suffice. Opus' gaze drifted toward Chespin and Froakie.

(I wonder... I wonder if this is any different from what they normally do...)

A good five minutes of silence passed. Opus' big red eyes yearned for information as it aimlessly looked around the mask that is the night's darkness.

(If I go off now- I...) he hesitated.

(I wouldn't want them to worry. They got to know me in such a small amount of time and now here I am pretty much living with them...) he paused.

(I'm not sure how to prove I'm human, but they seem to accept it somehow.) Opus felt a stir of emotion.

(They make me feel as if I belong here, but I know it can't be right... I feel like I belong, but I know I don't.) Opus paused trying to hold that emotion, it was as if he never felt it before.

(What's going on?) Opus asked no one, in particular, looking outside through the closest window.

He paused once more.

(I wonder if this is any different from what I did do.) Opus had tried to think back to whenever he was possibly human. Back on Earth, unless this world is also Earth, but he didn't think much of it.

(Will Diancie ever return? It seems she was trying to protect me at some point-) Suddenly a bright light shone out from nowhere. Surprised and confused as he had his eyes shut this whole time, suddenly his muscles felt constrained, something felt like it snapped into a connection as he saw a vision from a time earlier.

It looked like Diancie was really upset. A blue sky and blue-er ocean filled the background. Opus, through the vision, got a couple words beyond hearing an irritable chime that didn't settle.

-  
"... I tried..."

"... I assured Xerneas I would get better..."

"... I can only appreciate such a figure can't bask in my naivety..."

Opus gasped through his struggle to breathe.

(I don't remember that being said!)

Opus realized once again it was just a vision.

Suddenly the vision's connection was cut as he was brought to reality. With his eyes still closed a light still shined behind his eyes.

(I thought that light was coming from the vision...) soon he was finally able to open his eyes. The light was actually the gem on the counter, where Opus had left it.

His regular breathing was restored as well as his calm.

His muscles eased up a moment after the vision passed.

(Why did that take such a toll on me?) Opus said breathing rather sharp. The gem glowed for another moment before finally fading.

"... Diancie. You must be trying so hard to help Xerneas." Opus paused with his fixed gaze on the gem, "But why are we avoiding Yveltal? Why was I brought here, why didn't I just stay with you?" Opus got up and brought himself to the gem.

"What's my purpose?" Opus spoke softly toward the gem to not wake up his partners. Just the thought of wanting to shout it surged him with emotion.

Opus dropped back to the floor before contemplating such a thing and sighed. Memories with the stone whipped by like a gallery.

Including the sudden, fiery change Opus underwent. They were all important to him, but they passed so easily.

... Opus was suddenly looking forward to Chespin and Froakie's company.

... Opus noticed his fur was unkempt again.

...

(If only I could- actually get some...~)

Suddenly he was out like a light.

-

Sleep is a blissful silence. Opus' body shifts as it enters its final stages. Suddenly a bright light hits his eyes and ignites his conscious. His pupils shrank as did the intensity.

Looking around while still lying down, he realized Chespin was already up and about. She heard Opus yawn as he sat on his haunches, which she turned to him.

"Chespin? I'm surprised to see you up this early." Opus took a couple more breaths through his snout for good measure. She shrugged in response.

"It's fine. Froakie would've said the same thing."

Opus looked outside to notice the sun rising, as evident by the shadows.

"It was good timing anyway. Why are you awake already?"

"I'll admit. It was a nightmare, it's not a big deal."

"Hmm." Opus responded looking away aimlessly, "Do we have anything to eat?"

"Yeah-" Chespin hopped off the stall she sat on and went behind the counter, "We still have some apples from before."

"Oh, all right. Why does this place even have that counter there?"

"I always thought this place might've been busy at some point," Chespin answered digging in the compartments above the counter on the tip of her feet.

"Really." Opus replied looking at Froakie who's snoozing away, "How long have you and Froakie been partners? You two are like brother and sister." Chespin immediately blushed.

Opus was struck with shock.

"I mean if I could say," Opus added.

"Anyway-" Chespin said as she tossed an apple to Opus, still sitting on his bed, "Do you know how your time was measured from where you came from?"

"Seconds, Minutes, Hours and so on?" Opus looked away from the apple, "Is it any different here?"

"Well then, I guess not." Chespin shrugged.

"Good-" Opus took another bite of the apple, "- 'Cause that would've been hard to explain."

"Fair enough..." Chespin took a bite of hers after a sudden silence.

Opus looked toward her as she took her bites. The gem started to glow again. Chespin noticed it sooner than Opus did.

"..." Chespin started taking bites more often than Opus.

"... Chespin?"

"...?" her eyes darted to him.

The glow started to fade.

"All right. Okay."

"What is it?" Opus asked.

"I- I still feel rather guilty of attacking you during the times you were first around..." she gripped her shoulder.

"Your Vine Whip?" Opus replied.

"I can accept you forgiving me. But knowing you may be human altogether just makes it-" Chespin paused, "I realized how Froakie looks to you for help and as a friend. With someone like you, I'll probably never have a chance to befriend a human ever again after you're gone."

"You haven't been with Froakie long have you?" Opus asked in doubt.

"I- ..." Chespin stopped short, "I acted without thinking about what was going on. I wanted to help Froakie as much as I could I almost drifted from reality."

"Do you lack courage, Chespin?" she stopped in her tracks, "Maybe faith?" Opus added.

"About wh-?"

"You shouldn't worry so much, Chespin, you have the honesty to boot." Chespin suddenly got teary-eyed and smiled. Opus went in for another bite of his apple.

Opus' apple was knocked away in the process of Chespin embracing him for a hug.

"I, uh..."

During mid-embrace, the gem back on the counter was glowing softly.

(Chespin...)

Opus smiled before the hug was soon broken.

"Thank you so much for that..." Chespin stood back looking away from him.

"You're welcome. More than I have ever been, if I could add." Opus responded. Looking over his shoulder for the apple, he realized a couple tears matted in his fur.

-  
"So-" Froakie turned to Opus, who had the pouch along with him, "How do you think that thing will work?"

The trio had started for Slate Lake once more where Opus was certain something had happened to his gem.

"It's gotta do something other than glow occasionally. I want to find out how I can use it-" Opus replied, "- Remember that transformation that happened to me earlier."

"Hey, yeah. Didn't that happen during our uncover for Slate Lake?" Chespin replied.

"I think so. I'm not too sure when I still remember the feeling."

"Hey, do you think those creatures in Slate Lake are still there?" Chespin asked Opus.

"What? Are you kidding? It's never been recorded that one could be in a mystery dungeon for that long. Considering the last time we went." Froakie responded.

Chespin continued to stare at Opus only for him to shrug.

"I wasn't sure. But I think I'll stick with Froakie on that."

"Fine," Chespin said defeated.

"Help!" a desperate voice from a distance echoed off the stone buildings. Many Pokemon walking close to buildings tried to verify the sound as well.

"Where did that come from?" Chespin wondered.

"It's just ahead," Opus answered; his ears twitching.

"Hurry, lead the way." Froakie urged.

"Oh, right." Opus reluctantly responded before they all went into a paced trot.

With Opus leading the pack they approach a crossroad. Suddenly he was tackled by another as they crossed.

"Ow!" Lopunny exclaimed. Opus and her landing a couple feet apart.

"Oh, fancy running into you, Lopunny," Chespin remarked.

"Lopunny! Again?" Froakie exclaimed, scratching his head, "Were you the one wanting help?"

"Ah! Team Fathom yet again." she violently shook her head to get back on track, "I do need your help!"

Lopunny realized Opus still recovering on the ground.

"Oh, jeez! I'm such a klutz under pressure. Let me help you up." Lopunny offered her hand and pulled Opus to his feet.

"Thanks," Opus said.

She gestured her welcome, "Please if you could come with me." the team then agreed. Lopunny started moving away from Nympus' shore.

"What's the trouble anyway?" Chespin asked.

"Someone has taken Buneary," Lopunny answered to everyone's surprise.

"A kidnapping?" Froakie responded. Lopunny didn't answer to that.

"Where did this kidnapper go?" Opus asked.

"It went to the outskirts of Nympus."

"What? Why would anyone go out there? Even if it wasn't for attention." Froakie said.

"What is outside of Nympus anyways?" Opus asked.

"Well, there is Luxerro and Volmonant among the closest. But right outside Nympus is just a grass plain, there's nothing too interesting out there."

They all went silent as they approached the plains.

(Wow... It's beautiful even without features. There's barely any trees around here either.)

"Do you see them yet?" Froakie asked.

"Not yet," Chespin replied.

"Keep looking."

"Right!" Chespin and Opus answered.

Opus was in shock of this plain. You could see it extend for miles.

_'If Luxerro and Volmonant are supposedly close, just how far are they still?'_ he wondered making a lap around the edges of the plain. During his sprint, he notices Chespin standing on a close peak the plains had to offer.

"I found them!" she exclaimed, "They're in this trough!" Chespin pointed downward to land that curved upward at any direction. Opus immediately shifted his weight and turned toward Chespin.

"Good work!" Froakie's voice came from the other side of Chespin. Lopunny caught up, approaching from the rear.

Opus slowed to a walk as soon as the two were visible.

The kidnapper in question was blue and green and seemed to have a lilypad on their head.

"Unhand her!" Lopunny exclaimed.

The perpetrator didn't respond, but instead finally looked behind him.

"..." It silently, and gradually looked from his right to his left.

Buneary seemed to be unconscious, it dragged Buneary by its left ear and an item in question was locked in her grip.

"Please, you have no idea what you're doing!" Lopunny warned.

It stopped and locked eyes with Opus. Its gaze still looked rather relaxed.

"Hey, why are you doing this?" Opus asked. He started walking when it started approaching him.

"I'm surprised they haven't made a move yet," Froakie said softly.

"Do you think he can't hear us?" Chespin wondered.

Froakie shrugged, "It seemed to completely ignore Lopunny's requests." Froakie paused briefly, "High alert, Opus!"

"Okay!" Opus didn't break line of sight. It continued to walk toward him and vice versa. Lopunny went to Buneary's rescue while it was distracted.

As soon as the gem glowed, Opus' focus was broken. The one in front of him shifted and he started looking at it as well.

"What is it, now?" Opus grieved.

"Opus watch out!" Chespin exclaimed.

He looked back up to discover his sudden face off. The same look of his face was different.

The gem's light was in the corner of Opus' eyes. And their eyes were locked once again.

"Do you like what I have?" Opus asked curiously. There was no response from it.

Opus realized his breaths became deeper. Something on this thing's face looked like it started to move. The gem's glow shifted color ever so slightly.

A different look in its eyes snapped Opus out of it.

Opus experienced a flashback of the explosion set off by the gem before.

He braced himself and shied away from it as it reached out to him.

Both Opus and the kidnapper have blown away from an explosion the gem set off once more. The pouch had unlodged itself and landed apart from Opus next to him.

"What was that!?" Lopunny exclaimed. Taking a sharp turn to the sound, and a powerful, nostalgic sensation.

"...!" Opus tried to stand back up immediately after landing on the grass. The explosion barely scratched him, as if he was immune.

He looked back to the perpetrator. He was still lying on the grass, the sun's light hitting its eyes, only then did it look like something was cleared up.

Opus walked up to it and stood close looking over them as his breathing returned to normal.

"... What?" Opus shifted to get a better look.

"What is it?" Chespin asked as she started to approach.

"I think there was something under it moving..."

The gem's glow started getting further away from a white to a grayish purple. He immediately started taking a couple steps back and picked up the pouch as he did. He shifted his focus to the gem and thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes, once again under their body in the shadow.

So he decided to bring his paw closer to reaching for it.

To his surprise, it rushed to Opus' shadow.

"It does move! But it seems to shy from sunlight..." before he knew it, it had been following his shadow one to one.

"Are they okay?" Froakie followed Chespin.

"Seems to be out like Buneary. I'm sure he's fine." Opus replied looking at the body.

"What is it doing?" Chespin asked rather for her safety.

"It just moves along anyone's shadow," Opus answered as he turned from the sunlight to look to his friends.

The substance suddenly pounced onto the gem covering it surface.

"Agh!" he fell over from surprise. The pouch was launched overhead of Opus, landing relatively above him. He quickly turned around on his stomach to get another look.

"What's it doing now?"

"It's... evaporating?" he watched closely as it dissolved in sunlight. Without another word, it had completely disappeared.

"Hey, he's moving again," Chespin said. Opus had Chespin's attention and acted carefully.

Lopunny had walked over carrying Buneary with her.

"Hmm? She doesn't look hurt at all." Froakie said in surprise.

"I thank goodness. Although it's to my surprise as well, even if my Buneary wasn't much of a fighter."

Froakie paused.

"Is that so?" Froakie asked rhetorically.

It shifted again.

"He must be coming to," Chespin said. Both Opus and Chespin were standing right next to them.

As the sun shone down, he realized someone was breaking the light for him. Immediately assuming so, he shot up instantly and gave distance.

"Hey! What are you two doing to me!?"

"What?!" Opus and Chespin grieved in unison.

"I'm sure you know something! The last place I remember being in was Luxerro going about a normal day. A couple blinks later and I'm surrounded by all of you!"

Just before Chespin spoke up, Lopunny's soft voice came from behind.

"You were all the way in Luxerro? You traveled that far without a single clue where you were going?" she asked still carrying Buneary.

"I-! Uh." he finally calmed to realize he was surrounded by a grass plain and smooth hills, "Where am I then?" he asked.

"We're outside of Nympus," Froakie answered.

"What!? I shouldn't be way out here, I was very busy! I mean, I'm not pulling anything telling you I have no clue how I made it to Nympus like I did..."

"What is your name?" Lopunny asked.

He cleared his throat, "The name's Lombre. I'm really sorry if I've done something wrong. I wouldn't have known." he admitted.

Lopunny silently nodded.

"You all don't have to lead me like a tourist or nuthin', but I'd appreciate the way back to Luxerro." Lombre scratched his head.

"There's a path to the right of here leading from Nympus, it leads to the other towns as well."

"I thank you so much for the understanding." Lombre tipped the lily pad on his head. They exchanged goodbyes as they waved off.

"Well now that we have that settled, wanna get going to Slate Lake?" Froakie asked.

"Yeah," Chespin responded.

"Indeed." Opus said before turning to Lopunny, "So there's no punishment befalling Lombre?"

She looked up from Buneary and shook her head, "No, after that display I believe this wasn't voluntary."

"He did look rather strange," Opus noted.

"Before the explosion?" Chespin added. Opus rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't blame me for that, I don't know how this gem works yet." he made sure the pouch was still with him and paused, "You're right, Chespin. Lombre had something around its face beforehand."

Opus thought about what the shady substance moving through their shadows as he noticed the glow of the gem fading.

"Maybe..." he said to himself in an unsure tone. Chespin turned to him again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's done and passed. It's not a bother no more." Chespin shrugged and dropped it.

"And with that, thank you all for showing me a team effort. I appreciate how you all handled that on your own." Lopunny announced. Opus and Chespin shied away on eye contact, leaving Froakie to take it like a champ; smiling.

"On top of all this, Buneary is safe and sound." at the sound of her name, Buneary's ears twitched. Lopunny smiled before looking at Opus, "Excuse me, Opus?"

"Uh, Ye- Yes, ma'am?" his eyes darted to Lopunny.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a look at the stone you hold with you." Opus shifted to pop the pouch off the necklace. He placed the pouch on the ground and dug the gem up. With both of them extending arms, Lopunny brought it up to her eyes.

Lopunny's eyes lit up, but she didn't say a word, she only continued to smile. She soon gave it back to Opus, "If I were you, I'd take good care of that."

"What? You're not the only one?" Opus wondered. Lopunny looked genuinely surprised.

_'Am I not the only one?'_

"Oh, uh, sorry for asking weird questions. I hope looking at that helped you." Opus said as he stuffed it back in.

Lopunny smiled innocently, "I'm sure it will." soon she started back for Nympus, "I hope to see you all again, Team Fathom."

"Nice work, team!" Froakie announced as he held up a hand.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed as they all high-fived.

-

Minutes after, they were already in Slate Lake. Opus' investigation for the gem was slowing them down from reaching the end. Froakie and Chespin were keeping an eye out for dangers while Opus searched for areas that looked like they had big cracks in the stone or rock.

Opus' ears twitched as a sound subtly became more audible.

"Behind you!" Froakie exclaimed. Suddenly Froakie was traveling toward the opponent like a dart, you would've missed him if you blinked. Just as Opus jumps out of the attack, Froakie lands directly on it, causing it to crash into the wall, "That was new."

Opus then turned around and moved his tail charmingly, calling out for Chespin immediately after. A violent Vine Whip came from the side and struck it, but it was still standing.

"You got this, Opus," Froakie assured. It was turning its attention to him despite no damaging attacks thus far.

"All right." Opus' claws unsheathed before stampeding. Once he was close enough, he swiped his claws.

And took immediate damage to himself as he was attacked at the same time. As both plopped to the floor the opposition fell on its side. It was clear it was defeated.

"You both attacked each other at once," Chespin said as Opus recovered back to its feet.

"I sure felt that," Opus remarked.

"Want to help it?" Froakie suggested.

"No. At least not yet. You don't fix what isn't broken, I suppose."

"Suit yourself," Froakie responded, setting the item back in the bag.

"Besides I want to find out what happened to the gem."

"Hey, Opus. Didn't it start acting weird on the later floors?" Chespin asked.

"I did lose it for a while then. I actually completely forgot I had it on my somehow."

"So should we start looking on the last floor, then?" Froakie suggested.

"I'll check the floor before that too, yeah." Opus agreed.

They soon continued through the dungeon. They arrived on the last floor after checking the latter.

"All right last floor," Chespin said getting a look around. Opus was looking around along with her.

"It's different from last time." Opus wondered.

"Right. It changes every time dungeons are entered. It's just one of those things we just can't explain."

Opus had paused.

"... Yet." Chespin added.

"Sure." Froakie shrugged, "So, Opus, which way do you think we should look? Unless the gem should direct us?" Opus laughed sarcastically before pausing to ponder such a thing.

Out of the three paths that were open to them at that moment from the room they exited, the right path had the gem glow visibly brighter. As soon as Opus knew this, he hesitated and continued to stare at the gem in the pouch around his neck.

"Isn't that the way?" Froakie asked. Opus turned immediately to Chespin after a shift in heartbeat.

"Did- did you feel that too, Chespin?" she was shocked beyond belief.

"I thought that was just me being nervous."

"Froakie... I think we need to follow the way that it is glowing its weakest instead." Froakie gestured hands on the hips.

"Do you believe this, Chespin?" Froakie asked in doubt.

"I'm- so confused. But I have faith in it."

"Then I guess I'm lost," Froakie admitted.

"Then just follow us~" Opus responded already walking ahead of the path straight ahead.

Chespin secretly looked to Opus as they walked ahead. She thought she felt the same way during their exchange earlier.

Froakie darted to the right before crossing the four-way, thinking he saw another Pokemon bolting behind walls. He decided on ignoring it, for now, acknowledging how important it is to stick together. He paced himself after realizing he was falling behind.

Looking ahead, Froakie noticed the room they'd soon enter.

Something felt off about this.

"I got a gut feeling that we should avoid that room..." Froakie warned.

"It's fine, Froakie, come on," Opus replied and the gem glowed brighter suddenly.

"Chespin? Something about this is really gummi." Froakie tried to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she responded like she was half-awake, "No- it's fine, Froakie. Come on." Chespin fixed her vision ahead of her.

Suddenly her eyes started to open wider. Her quills were suddenly on edge as she continued walking with Opus. She immediately turned to him.

"Opus, stop!" she exclaimed walking still.

Chespin gasped as he turned to her. His eyes started to look glazed over as they were also nearly half-shut.

"Come- on... we-" Opus said, his voice was heard softly.

Out of fear, Chespin was suddenly able to move and unsheathed her vines from just behind her arms before she exclaimed:

"Snap out of it!"  
_'Come out of it!'_

A familiar voice echoed in his head. The gem flashed violently before fading completely.

Opus snapped free and started losing his balance.

"...!" Chespin instantly went to his side and used the vines to keep him upright.

"I feel cold," Opus said vaguely, as if to himself, before being able to stand on his own. Chespin finally retracted her vines.

Chespin and Froakie were blinded in a jiffy as the gem flashed again.

"... What was that?" Opus asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chespin asked worriedly.

"I- feel fine. Just as good as before we came in, why?" Froakie gave a look to Chespin, and she only shrugged.

"Let's get a move on, then," Froakie replied, even if it were through the room ahead. Froakie followed behind as they both started setting pace. He stopped and swiftly jumped back to the four way and noticed the same blur rush by in the opposite direction, something was trying to keep track of them.

The thing about rooms is that you couldn't see inside them very well if you're in a different chunk of the dungeon. Even being just a couple steps away from a room, you didn't have the best visibility. It's also the same for entering hallways too, except the effect is not as noticeable.

"Ugh! This new layout thing is really bugging me..." Chespin complained, "I bet we could've been in the room with the pedestal by now if it weren't for that!"

Opus gasped. The pedestal was in the very room they have just entered.

Before them in this large room, stood a dozen of Pokemon in their way. Most of them being one that has seen before, a couple of those being new.

Team Fathom had all of their attention.

"It's a monster house!" Froakie exclaimed in spite of ignoring his instinct. Chespin was frantically looking around for paths away from here.

"Duly noted..." Opus responded as the Pokemon grew closer.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's a monster house!" Froakie exclaimed. A dozen Pokemon had suddenly taken apprearence in front of the team.

"Quick, Opus, back to the hallway!" Chespin ordered and Opus by her side was retreating as moves were already being fired at the walls close by.

"Agh! What do we do?!" Opus exclaimed looking on ahead at the crowd in front of them.

"We turn around and get out of their range of attack." Froakie answered as he and Chespin both turned around to start running, Opus joined along as soon as they both caught up, "Preferably in a place they can't choke us." he added.

Chespin was blown over as she was struck with a Water Pulse.

"Chespin!" Opus slowed and looked back at her. She stood back up and swiped the dirt off.

"It's fine, it didn't do much." she rushed to catch back up and soon continued their way through the corridors.

"So how are we going to reach that room if they're chasing us all over?" Opus asked as debris from the monsters attacks chased them.

"It's usually time-consuming but we could isolate them and take them on one by one," Froakie suggested.

"There are moves that can attack everyone in a room I've heard," Chespin added and they soon turned a left.

Opus stayed silent and decided to just stick with them.

Another Pokemon from a distance saw Chespin pass and suddenly started to glow, standing there in secret before getting on the move before itself was spotted.

"Oh! I've just remembered, we have a couple Vanish Seeds." Chespin turned to Froakie.

"You're right. Last time I checked we only had two." Froakie reported.

"Shoot, that's obviously not enough." Chespin sighed in the midst of her exhaustion.

"Good idea, Chespin. We'll just try to lose them for now." Froakie said signaling a right.

"I saw that there were four ways to enter, including the way we came in," Opus noted.

"Got it. But that means four ways they get in as well." Froakie replied.

Opus sighed inching toward frustration.

"Let's not get reckless," Froakie called out. Immediately snapping Opus' attention.

"... Alright." Opus replied. Suddenly an enemy started emerging from the walls and Opus fired his Ember, following up with Chespin's Vine Whip. She used her vines to grab the item that dropped from it.

"I think we can split up here," Froakie admitted.

"What!?" Chespin and Opus exclaimed in unison.

"Look." Froakie pointed behind the two, "The entire crowd is following us together, from here I'm sure we can spread them thin." to which Chespin and Opus shrugged and decided to listen, "Opus carefully get up to that hallway closer to them, hide behind that wall turning to their right and redirect a couple. Chespin then you will do the same on the other side and bring yours with you. And I'll keep the rest following me."

Opus immediately turned around to sprint for the hallway earlier, Chespin panicked and followed up Opus as they both had to dodge the incoming fire.

Opus popped out from the right corner as they were close enough and continued down the same hall. Chespin did the same getting their attention and tried to make a break for the end of the hall.

"Try to find your route out of there!" Froakie exclaimed forewarning them both.

The two of them had started firing back move after move, as well as dodging head-on attacks which were noticeably exhausting them.

Froakie shouted to get the enemies' attention. He started with countering an energy attack with his Scratch, then immediately Growled for followups.

Froakie assumed they'd all meet up in the room with the pedestal.

Opus slowly started to realize Froakie's plan as he noticed his Ember having a considerate effect. A hit or two towards him was another knocked out for them. Chespin guarded herself more than dealing attacks. Froakie would leave his opponents dizzy before they'd be out of it.

(I don't know where you all come from, but if you decide to get in our way!) Opus held his mouth shut and his brows furrowed.

He blinked and his eyes shot open as he realized another attack came from a gap in his guard. He turned his head and raised his left foreleg bracing for its impact. Opus realized something bright outside his eyelids.

He opened his eyes to see he was engulfed in light once again.

(This- this was the feeling of when I changed-) he felt in irregularity in his heartbeat. His breathing was getting heavier as he felt his body becoming warmer and warmer. Taking a look at himself, he was gaining the same appearance. His body tinted red with fur patches that resemble chars from a fire. His tail had a concentrated amount of particles emitting from his tail, they also seemed to come from anywhere that had a pointed edge.

He also felt his fur standing on the edge, but that might've been just the adrenaline.

Before any could guess, Opus was released from the ball of light and his transformation open to all to see. The enemies in front had stopped attacking after the sphere shielded him, but now they looked ready to fire again.

Opus cut them off with an air piercing Howl. Leaving with an ear-ringing noise.

He immediately charged at them as a cone of fire started to develop around him. The gem has been glowing like a star in the night as Opus attacked since the sphere of light. An intensive amount of embers flushed from him after his attack charged down everyone standing in front of him, sending them across the hall and crash into Chespin's opponents.

Chespin instantly started attacking as soon as their guards were cut, "Take this!" her Vine Whip attacked until they were extinguished in more than one way. Chespin turned to Opus after the fight.

"Opus that was amazing!" Chespin exclaimed.

"...!"Opus heard her words, but the rush continued.

Chespin lost her smile as she noticed a charged Ember was launched her way she threw her vines at the attack, causing smoke to expel in every direction.

From the fading smoke, an idle Opus stood in a fiery glow. A thick glare struck Chespin.

(I wasn't controlling it...) Opus felt himself inching closer to Chespin.

(I never wanted to fight this...) Chespin started to feel his warm aura.

(I want to work with this...) Opus felt a trip of guilt that wasn't his.

"Opus?" Chespin asked, trying to get eye contact. Opus' eyes had moved toward the ground.

(... For my friends...) Opus heard an echo that quickly became sharper until:

_'... And for mine...'_

Opus gasped, the embers on his body shifted as if they dissipated slightly. The more he thought of what he heard, he would soon realize it was a question.

(... Yes.) Opus replied. There was no response.

The gears that kept this from performing had suddenly become stuck as if something was thrown in.

Before the form collapsed, he received some sorts of images of certain characters, some looked very familiar.

(What was that?) Opus asked, but to no answer. He was brought to light as his current form reverted back, and from exhaustion had stumbled onto Chespin, who was now only a couple steps away from Opus.

"Opus!?" Chespin exclaimed.

"Yeah-" Opus' breaths were short and very close to one another, "Do- not. Wor- ry."

Miraculously his breathing immediately started to improve. His whole body started to settle down.

"That form, it happened again," Chespin said. She let Opus onto the floor, leaning against a close wall.

"I know, I know." Opus replied in his short breaths, "It was stronger that time."

"... What do you mean?"

The enemies Froakie had been facing audibly collapsed, Froakie showed up seconds later with a couple scratches on him, "Are you okay, Opus? I saw that back there."

Opus was thinking on it and suddenly something snapped together, "It was- Howl... and Flame Charge." accompanied with flashbacks to him using it, or at least the feelings he felt during so, he wasn't sure.

"So that change of yours happened again, huh?" Froakie asked.

"Yeah, I- yeah." he tried getting his head together.

He couldn't forget those images he saw. Opus looked back up to see Froakie looking around for more. Soon he was walking back toward them.

Out of all the confusion, Opus looked toward Froakie and noticed another taking a peak from behind a couple hallways away.

"Hey, I saw one. It was on the second right." Opus said.

Froakie turned around, "Really, you sure?" Opus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then, Chespin come on. And great job on clearing the rest of that house you two."

"Pffff, that was your plan, Froakie," Chespin replied.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied modestly. Chespin moved to Froakie's side.

"We'll see you in that room with the pedestal. I hope you find something worthwhile." Froakie said about to turn around to chase the last of them.

"All right, and thanks," Opus replied. Froakie said nothing and nudged Chespin to follow after the remaining threat. Chespin waved Opus off as he headed back to the room.

The atmosphere of the room still lied thin of distress. Paranoia sat with his instincts as he occasionally leered down the other three entrances.

Opus gained a sense of Deja vu jumping back onto the stone pillar. The sheet of old paper still lying on it.

He felt his ear twitch and immediately his eyes darted between hallways, nothing was there. Soon he was back at the sheet.

(Was this here before?) He noticed a symbol in between the lines, in fact, he had to take a second look.

_'It's the same symbol on this gem... or in it?'_ he discarded such, but the symbols interest caught his attention no less.

"Could this have been hidden because I lost it at the time from our last adventure?" he asked out loud softly.

-

"..!" A cyan, magenta body shuffled in a space disconnected from the dungeon, but close by.

"As I predicted, Mesprit," Uxie stated.

"An obvious sentiment, and no surprise from you," Mesprit replied.

"At first I only thought innocence upon this one and his comrades. But its repeated appearance makes me ponder suspicious business."

"Do you feel that this reynard is trying to accommodate it with lore beyond itself?"

"Is it answers it seeks?" Azelf questioned.

"That is the most dangerous oxymoron of them all," Mesprit replied.

"..." Azelf gave Mesprit a sharp pause.

"Are you implying that you want to confront the regular?" Uxie asked Azelf.

Azelf and Mesprit went silent. Azelf had given Mesprit a look with intent she knew of.

"Am I assuming too much, Uxie?" Uxie frowned, unfortunately expecting its next statement.

"Are we going to dwell too much on our past endeavors?" Azelf asked.

"I will be the one to admit inexperience, Azelf. But I am not alone, you two had to be there with me. We were, and still are, guardians. Not of just the land, but of everyone living on it." Uxie responded.

"Besides..." Mesprit innocently tapped in, "I can understand Azelf if she wishes to only communicate, thus confront peacefully," Azelf nodded slowly with her honor, "We have heard this one being claimed human in a past life.

"Understanding aside, Mesprit, what do you intend with what you say?" Azelf asked.

"If it is still too much impatience, or otherwise, to assume it is human. Would past encounters be no less of as important?" Mesprit finished.

Uxie sighed, "I appreciate the wisdom, Mesprit. And therefore it seems the way with how you want to take this is, in short, appropriate." Uxie paused, "Humans are in a way unpredictable if we are to take action now, a large amount of the future may become undecipherable."

"I know human history is enriched through us- us Pokemon as we call ourselves, to keep time to flow as it should, we all know we're charged with the knowledge of keeping humans out of present date in order to preserve this world. But in their own world, we can only presume that their existence replaces our own and that because of our cause of the present day, their human world and our own fly concurrently through time- never changing." Mesprit added.

"We have learned to trust humans in our past and in our minds alone. New or old, legends such as us will continue to protect this world from perils unbalance that are caused by human presence. That presence is invoked by ancient power, of times long before our split in timelines where time and space itself favors neither humans nor Pokemon, but would rather see them live on in any way possible. Such restoration methods are severely outdated, but because of the oldest recorded bonds and even further beyond that, it unfortunately but thankfully cannot be replaced." Azelf said harmonizing with the rest.

"Legends were intended to work their duties indiscretion, never in the general, or public eye. Deities such as us will continue this for however long it takes, and it never ceases to desist. But it keeps everything flowing." Uxie added as she turned to Mesprit and Azelf.

"We are but three out of many who hold our word with these powers granted to us, however, mysterious they are."

"When the time is right, it is sure to strike," Uxie muttered.

"Where time flows, progress surely shows," Mesprit added.

"How time flows lies its security, to protect its inevitable futurity," Azelf remarked.

"We are legends, and let nothing change that."

"Azelf. If you feel inclined- no- If you are completely prepared, when the time is right, we all will begin our study." Uxie said.

"As troubled as we have been, we have never failed in our own wake," Mesprit added.

-  
"... Maybe there's something a lot more to these stones than I thought." the image of Lopunny taking a look at Opus' gem crossed his mind. Opus stood there on the pedestal as the feeling of the stone's power blanketed him in a subtle manner, "That power was overwhelming. I could feel myself becoming berserk, and almost injured Chespin."

Opus jumped to a sound as his mind reformed an image of the cloaked character standing next to him once again, only for it to immediately vanish.

"I need to get some question from him." Opus declared it to himself.

A figure walked into the room from the hallway running toward him. It looked to Opus who was standing on top of the short pillar.

"Opus, did you find anything?" his eyes lit up.

"Chespin!" he exclaimed, hopping down after, "I think I did find something new, but it's only- wait- why isn't Froakie with you?"

Chespin shrugged, "What? Him? He told me he was collecting at least half a dozen items that were dropped in the monster house earlier. So what was that new thing you found?"

"Hmm? Well, there's this symbol in the paper I didn't notice before." Opus pulled the gem from out of the pouch, "The symbol on that sheet of paper looks exactly like this one, Chespin." he pointed toward the center.

"Mind if I?" Chespin asked. Opus continued to hold it out, Chespin walked over and picked it up herself, "Then they must have some sort of relation."

"That's what I thought. The thing is, the last time we're here, that symbol on the sheet wasn't visible at all. That's what I want to know; why it wasn't there last time."

"Opus?" Froakie shouted. It seemed to be coming from the opposite side of Chespin and Opus.

"Here, take it back, Opus," Chespin said tossing it back to him. It hit his paw and landed on the ground.

"Oh, whoops." Opus picked it up and rubbed it on his fur, effectively getting rid of dirt, before setting it back in the pouch. He looked back up to notice Chespin was standing straight up, realizing how slouched she was just before, "Hey- you suddenly don't look so good."

"I was-" she cut herself off.

_'Ugh! I didn't think this would happen!'_ she was looking toward the other exits on either side of the room

"Chespin?" Opus asked to get her attention. He walked closer to get a better look at her face.

It only echoed as she noticed Froakie approaching closer toward the corner. She looked distressed.

Suddenly Chespin pushed Opus out of the way, sprinting for the exit to the left as she said loud enough to hear.

"I'm not me!" She said panicked.

Opus grunted reclaiming his balance as Froakie walked in. Opus watched as Chespin ran into the hallway and to the left, which the turn was immediate.

"What was that, did you see that?" Froakie asked.

"It was Chespin, where is she going?" Opus asked.

"What?" Chespin looked to Opus.

"Chespin?" he suddenly looked in surprise. Chespin waved subtly, standing next to Froakie before Opus darted back to the hallway.

Suddenly a reddish-purple light was being emitted from the hallway on Opus' left.

"She's right here," Froakie answered.

"... You're right." Opus replied softly before throwing himself into a full sprint. The pouches fastener was loosened by the fake Chespin's push. It's now flying in the opposite direction of Opus and soon hit the ground with a thud.

Opus presence was soon no more as he went chasing after the imposter.

Froakie and Chespin soon decided to catch up, Froakie retrieved the pouch before doing so.

"Why are we taking our time we need to get back with Opus!" Chespin pleaded.

"We'll find our way out of this dungeon. Whoever was disguised as you seems to be escaping, probably out of this dungeon. It's dangerous to stay for such a long period of time." Chespin scoffed.

"Isn't that what we're doing anyway?!" Chespin exclaimed.

"Well considering that this was never part of uncovering the mystery of this stone, no."

"Com' on Froakie, what do you mean?"

"Being loud and really reckless can cause a lot of attention to draw to you in dungeons. If we get to the exit quietly we can do so without battling and wasting time."

"Then isn't Opus in danger?" Chespin jittered around having to know that they're still in the same place.

Froakie finally started moving, and Chespin was all too for it, "The thing is, I have a feeling Opus' acquaintance will find the exit before he may even realize he's found it for himself."

"Ugh! Would you stop being like that?" Chespin grieved.

Chespin couldn't see it, but Froakie was smiling at her fit.

-  
After that left turn from the room. The faker had turned the right already down the hallway.

(Hey!)

Turn after turn their pursuit kicked up dirt and loose bits of stone. Opus caught himself instinctively jumping towards walls of the dungeon to push his momentum further.

It was just enough to see that it entered what seemed to be the end of a dungeon. The passion of figuring this target got to him, and he crossed the gate regardless of his friends.

Opus had found himself in the landmark above Nympus once more, but there seems to be no sign of the imposter. It was already raining as Opus had exited and he snapped out of his fix, looking for a shelter from the rain while waiting for Froakie and Chespin. He settled under a pillar lying horizontally above the ground, supported by broken pillars of its kind.

(... Really let it get to me this time...) He berated himself looking around silently, nothing but the blaring noise of rain hitting the ground and environment around him.

Nympus looked of a blue-ish gray glaze. Its stone paths and roads were coated with a sheen reflecting the little light from the sun that filtered through the clouds.

Opus realized the watchtower he saw some time ago was close by on the same mountain. It was just at the end of a flat area before it started to decline toward Nympus. Whoever was Chespin didn't seem to be around here, but could've possibly gone to the watch out in the tower. It shouldn't get too far.

Opus hurried towards the tower's entrance before the rain soaked him as he convinced himself. The base of the tower was an open floor. The stairs leading upward were on the very edges of the tower. There were multiple levels as they broke view of the watch out.

Opus looked around as soon as his head popped up from the watch floor.

It was none other than Zorua.

_'She was Chespin back there?'_ the loose pebbles on the floor made walking as quite as marching on gravel. Zorua's ears twitched before she subtly turned to Opus, looking out of the corner of her eyes.

(I, uh- Zorua.) no sound came from him.

"If you're wondering, I was your 'partner-in-crime' back there..." Zorua said with an empty tone.

(Why were you panicking back there?)

She continued to stare out to the other parts of the land. She soon got tired of Opus staring.

(Why-) Opus tried to get a hold of his pouch.

He stopped cold remembering it was dropped in the dungeon.

(Why can't I speak without that gem?!) he exclaimed in his head.

"So are you going to ask questions or will you keep staring?" It was a hard couple second as they were locked in eye contact before Opus broke it solemnly shaking his head. He realized he couldn't even sigh.

"I'm-not-here-to-waste-your-time!" Opus muttered quickly as he was granted his voice back, to his surprise.

"Opus!?" he perked up and jumped to the rather thick railing of concrete. He tried to catch Froakie and Chespin's attention as he waved from all the way in the watchtower. They both soon notice him as they begin to pace themselves.

"Froakie, here, give me that," Chespin suggested.

"Sure~" Froakie accepted. Chespin secured it around one of her vines and extended it towards the watch floor to Opus. Chespin's vine appeared and closed in so Opus could grab it from there.

"Thanks, Chespin!" he exclaimed.

She waved him off in the midst of her exhaustion as they finally headed inside themselves.

"These poor suckers can only take so much..." she grieved.

"I'm sure they'll get better," Froakie assured.

Zorua was already looking off in the distance. The rain continued.

"Where are Koffing and Haunter?" Opus asked as he turned to her.

"They said they'd find a way so this won't happen again. They promised it was to protect me before they went off to who knows where."

"You think they'd just take off like that?" Opus asked curiously.

"They proposed a promise, that's better than nothing I guess."

"... You know, it really confuses me- the way you acted- yet you say things like that. It's like a whole 'nother light for you."

Zorua threw a glare Opus' way, "What do you mean by that?" a thin sense of bitterness was there.

"I'm not one to judge... but I feel like you have- potential?- if I may say." Zorua's frowned stayed, and she did not respond.

"Where do you hail from anyway?" Zorua asked, "You don't look like you're from here."

He sighed, "I've been asked before and I still don't know."

"Don't know?" Zorua repeated.

"I mean! I, uh, definitely got my start here in Nympus. I'm sure that's what you mean~" Zorua rolled her eyes.

"I will not accept that. There's something you're not telling me. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not even of this continent."

Opus looked in shock, "Whole continents, huh?"

"Just how naive are you?" she asked.

Opus felt intimidated as she finally stood on all fours from leaning on the concrete edges.

"I've heard of Volmonant and Luxerro."

"Those two cities are on the same chunk of land."

"Could we wrap this up?" Froakie shrugged.

Opus jumped in surprise, "How long were you there?"

"Zorua could tell you," Froakie responded.

"What were you doing looking like me!?" Chespin exclaimed flailing her arms.

"..."

"Where are your lackeys anyway?" Froakie asked, "We never saw them without you."

"They left before we could bond any closer." she remarked leaving her eyes toward outside masked by precipitation.

"You followed us for something didn't you?" Opus asked.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, her face still with uninterest.

"You were rather quick wanting to see the gem I have." Opus noticed Zorua staring at him through the corner of her eyes. Opus waited for an answer.

She blinked thinking she caught a glint from Opus' right eye.

"I watched from a distance, your conflict from earlier. That violent explosion." Opus furrowed look started to fail, "I wanted a better look at it myself."

"You know. The reason we're back at Slate Lake is because I wanted to know more about this too." Zorua looked indifferent.

"You two would follow him blindly?" she asked Chespin and Froakie.

"That's a bold question!" Chespin exclaimed. Opus seemed to side with Chespin on that.

"In a time of need, the blind can follow the blind," Froakie said.

"I will admit- I feel like I should consult whoever may know about this. Lopunny, Swanna, Floatzel, Samurott. Some there are that I can't reach yet and there's a few I'd rather talk with alone. Anything for answers." Opus answered to Zorua.

(You all don't know it. But there has to be a reason why I'm here.)

"Then why don't you start?" Zorua genuinely offered. The way she offered her look to him struck Opus a certain way, her eyes lighting up like they were glowing.

Opus paused.

"I've always wanted to figure out if Nympus' leaders knew anything about that," Chespin said.

"Doesn't this come off as personal?" Froakie asked, scratching his head.

"I don't think so. I'm starting to get a feeling that Lopunny does know something."

"Are you suggesting we interview her?"

"In a sense," Opus replied.

Zorua stood off to the side in silence. Looking still out into the rainy atmosphere.

"Fortunate enough, I know where she resides," Froakie added.

"Let's get moving then." Chespin pressured, "We get a better chance because it's raining. Surely everyone has taken shelter back in town."

"... Good luck out there..." Zorua said motionless just out of earshot. She only looked toward the stairs opposite of herself as Opus appeared from them once more.

At first, it was a mysterious silence. Zorua discreetly looking in the corner of her eyes.

"I'll be seeing you," Opus remarked and instantly headed back down the watchtower.

Zorua stares towards the stairs for an extended time, completely shocked.

Chespin and Froakie were surprised of Opus having no intention of avoiding the rain.

At least the clouds themselves seem to lighten up the slightest. It was a moderate, steady precipitation with no breeze at all.

"So what did you go back up there for?" Chespin asked.

"I let Zorua know we'd talk later." Opus answered reluctantly, "There are some things I'd like to know from her."

"If you think so..." Froakie answered.

"I hope she has a place to stay. If Zorua said that her buddies left, then where does she have to go?" Chespin pondered.

Opus remained quiet.

"... I'm sure Zorua will come to us. If she will be fine with getting to know us, of course."

Opus refused to comment as he felt the rain bearing down every inch. His fur felt heavier the longer he was exposed.

"So. Where does Lopunny live anyway? I rarely ever see her in town..." Chespin asked.

"The street leading south from the center. It's a multi-level building."

"Just when I thought the town is small enough~" Chespin remarked. She paused to take a look at Opus, "... Opus?" His gaze barely moved from the ground.

"Is the rain getting to you?-" Chespin asked curiously.

"I'm only thinking about things. We've been really busy today." Opus assured giving her a look, "Especially with what happened to Lotad, and that sudden explosion from this gem."

"I hafta admit, though, you were completely unscathed after that," Froakie said to Opus' interest.

"Hmm. It sure didn't feel that way, if only for a second or two at most," he said calmly.

"Stange..." Froakie responded rhetorically.

Opus exhaled hot air, "I really hope we find out something from Lopunny."

The dirt paths they walked ended as it transitioned stone and cement. The hill they were on was distant now and the lighthouse looked like a mere pole.

A thin blanket of rain over the stone nearly converted the roads they all walked on into mirrors.

The smell of petrichor was rich. Anything too far off in the distance was muddied by a fog the rain droplets created.

It at all did not feel nice, Opus felt some familiarity with this setting.

Soon they reach the center of Nympus. The center is marked with a raised platform with a staircase in each cardinal direction. This platform has cement walls that were used with well most of all the other buildings in the town. It's fenced with simple blue wooden posts that are connected with each other, except when they extend over the stairways path to the platform.

The middle of this platform hosts a tall stone and cement tower. It's wide pointing north and south, but thin pointing toward the east and west. There's a part near the top that is carved out where a large bell is hung on the cutouts ceiling. The bell clapper is noticeable from the center of town.

The team turned left in this plaza, with The Main passing them on their right.

"One of these doors here on the left is Lopunny's home," Froakie assured.

"Did you forget?" Chespin said flatly.

"No, no. It's only slipping my mind." Froakie started to hum to compensate for the silence.

Froakie had picked the door belonging to the building with an overpass on its roof. It traversed across the roads they were on between rooftops. It seemed convenient. After looking around it seems all the buildings closest to the center plaza seem to form a complete square around it.

Chespin went ahead and knocked, and swiftly darted back under the overpass with Froakie and Opus. Opus was busy taking in the sights. An overcast is not too much of a looker, but surely that bell tower is of use to something. If not an alert to weather, of course.

They all shifted to the door as it started to open.

"Hello?" a voice called out. Froakie walked up to the door.

"Hello. Is Lopunny there?- Oh." in fact- she was standing there with the door.

"We meet again~ Oh! Please do come in." Lopunny opened the door- standing aside to it letting the team shuffle in.

"Thanks for getting us outta the rain," Chespin said bowing still on her feet.

Opus echoed the motion through a nod.

"Oh, who's this?" a voice from behind spoke in surprise. It seemed to catch Lopunny by surprise too.

"I'm Chespin."

"My name's Opus." he answered reluctantly.

"-And I'm Froakie. Together we're Team Fathom." Froakie chanted. The group smiled.

"Ah. So you are the fortunate ones to rescue my Marill?" she said.

"Kirlia's friend? Yeah. It was some of our first tasks as a team." Froakie replied.

"You know Marill?" Chespin asked.

"Oh! Why I'm a worried parent without her of course," she replied. Chespin shied away blushing, "But where are my manners?" she added rhetorically, "My name is Azumarill. It's all so delighting to meet my heroes in person." her smile beamed.

After gesturing their thanks, the team shifted their attention to Lopunny. The building seemed so small from the front. It actually had around half a dozen rooms in it including the top as well as the bottom floors.

"So, I'm surprised you all came to visit me. But why so?"

"That stone you have," Opus replied, "I wanted to find out anything you knew."

"I see~" Lopunny responded calmly. They were climbing the stairs to the second level, "As I had a sensation you would, Opus."

"Huh?" he responded curiously. Froakie and Chespin gave each other looks.

They walked into a straight hallway. To doors on the left and one on the right. The second left door was open.

"I will admit," Lopunny continued, "I was rather curious myself. It seemed much to me you didn't know much about controlling it."

"... Yeah. I guess I don't." Opus admitted.

"But you didn't come over here to be let down now, did you?" Lopunny reassured. Opus perked back up.

Everyone entered the room with the door open. Considerably spaced, it had two cottage-like beds on each side and a window in the middle of the room showing the inside of all the buildings lining the streets of Nympus. Many canopies were visible from this side and the ground floor below outside was a miniature plaza; circular, blue, wooden tables with holes in the middle for umbrellas that had white and blue designs. They seemed to hold well against the rain.

Before they realized, Buneary had been lying down in the bed to the right of the entrance. It must've been the colors of the room giving her camouflage.

"What's this...?" Froakie wondered.

"Indeed-" Lopunny nodded, "Ever since her rescue earlier today, she came down with a fever."

Buneary had a small rag over its forehead. It was cold to the touch.

Lopunny turned to Opus, who was well looking outside through the window, "So, Opus. Do you mind if I have another look at that stone?"

Opus turned back to the window and dropped the pouch on the window sill, "Yeah- Here it is." he plucked the gem out and handed it to Lopunny. She took out her stone in the other and compared the two.

"... Interesting." Lopunny remarked, "I thought they had the same design when I saw it earlier. It turns out they're identical, other than their colors." she paused and moved the stones she held between her eyes and the window, "The one you carry, Opus, has scratches. There seem to be traces of dirt, too." the care paled in comparison to the stone Lopunny had been carrying, which looked like it was always on display.

Lopunny settled her arms back to her hips and looked to Opus, "Has this always been in that pouch of yours?"

"It's a priority- yes." he replied nodding.

Lopunny chuckled, "All right." she responded and handed the stone back to Opus, "... And not to sound ominous- but you should a expect a surprise, from us."

"Okay." Opus nodded. He set the gem back in the pouch.

"I feel that these stones have a long history. And Pokemon like us was destined to find their purpose."

"That must be an honor," Chespin said.

"D'you think so?" Opus asked.

"I guess you could see it that way." Lopunny half-heartedly agreed.

"Do you know where you knew that?" Froakie asked.

"I believe I have simply forged it from experience." Lopunny held up her stone closer to eye level, "You see- I went through a test or trial I suppose, that would choose if we're worthy to use and protect such things."

Froakie's eyes lit up.

"Wow! That's rich." Lopunny smiled to his enthusiasm.

"If I may ask, how did you receive yours? Especially for being so young." It seemed Chespin wanted to hear some of this too.

"Well- I, uh."

"It's fine with me if you don't want to tell."

"No it was something else, is all; I found it on the beach outside of Nympus."

"It was simply lying in the sand?" she asked curiously.

"It's not much, I know..." Lopunny rolled her eyes.

"So just finding it lying around isn't as much as proving yourself for it. That's fine, Opus."

"You think so?"

"I know so. In time it'll prove strong and sturdy to someone else. I'll have you know that you're doing so just because you care so much. I'm sure that'll mean more than anything to anyone."

"That's so charming!" Chespin swayed slowly from side to side.

"Thank you, Chespin," Lopunny smiled, "I've been known for having a certain charm."

"So do you know what these do, Lopunny?" Opus asked.

"Hmm, the only thing I've heard of is a rather unreachable legend. These stones could possibly have the power to change us at our core. They could grant us an ability to perform stronger, faster, and become leaner. I might as well suppose if differs with each stone."

"Then I wonder what this one does..." Opus pondered.

"Who knows?" Lopunny shrugged, "We don't know the true power of these stones. But that sudden explosion earlier, Opus, might've been just a taste."

Opus' mouth opened in surprise, his fangs were visible.

"See? Even more, a reason we need to protect, not just these strange objects, but things we just don't know in general. If we can't just simply ask it what it can do, then what can **you** do?"

"I see," Opus replied.

"I'd like to share a little thing with you as well." Lopunny added, "Your stone is pink and has highlights of yellow, sort of like the beach sand on a sunset."

"Do you know where it is possible to find more of these?" Froakie asked.

"I would want to believe they could be scattered across the world."

"That sounds like too big of a journey for just us three," Chespin remarked.

"Even if it were true, there are tales of just hundreds of years before now that Pokemon like you three went and took epic journeys across the world indeed."

"Never would've thought you were a history nut like Froakie here~" Chespin remarked.

"Oh, com'on." he replied. Lopunny smiled.

"But whether it was to help Pokemon worldwide with others, or to help the world itself, I believe is lost in history." Lopunny added.

"There were attempts to save our world in the past?" Chespin asked.

"It suggests so. But it seems so unreliable due to distortions that took place. Opinions seem to litter every area coverable."

Opus felt his heart skip a beat, "That sounds like there's so much to do."

Opus started to ponder as he tried to think back to before he found himself in Nympus.

"Perhaps you start out small. Why not try finding out more in Luxerro? You could always find out more before you may decide to head to a new continent. The start of a worldwide journey."

"That sounds too exciting!" Chespin remarked, trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't know. That seems like a lot to look after." Froakie replied.

"Even if we don't travel to another continent, Froakie, I'm sure you alone would like to see more." Opus assured.

"What?" Froakie acted surprised.

"You're thinking this way for Chespin's sake, aren't you?" Chespin turned to Froakie with curiosity. Froakie only looked at her hoping she wasn't looking at him.

"I think you're assuming too much, Opus." Froakie looked a little worried.

"I admit, that's the impression I have." Lopunny chuckled under her covered mouth as she smiled.

Froakie rolled his eyes in defeat.

"So what, Froakie? I feel like I could take on the world." Chespin paused, "I owe a lot to you anyway, Froakie."

"All right, all right. I know I'm going to enjoy this, anyhow." Froakie remarked. Lopunny shrugged given a look from Opus.

"Yeah, yeah~" Chespin replied, "Opus, com' on. We got some packin' to do." Froakie looked toward Chespin in shock, but she was already on the move.

Froakie bolted to the door and barked down the hallway at Chespin, "We probably couldn't leave today anyway."

"What?" Chespin replied softly stopping in her tracks.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Froakie?" Opus asked.

"I- I got ahead of myself; I know we can travel to Luxerro on foot. I was thinking about the Lapras Liner."

"That is true," Lopunny added, "We haven't seen Lapras for a while. They might be busy over on the other continents."

"That's possible." Froakie thought, "They were around Nympus just weeks ago."

"Could they have disappeared into a dungeon?" Opus asked, hoping to bring this mystery anywhere.

"A mystery dungeon? I would believe it's rather easy to avoid finding yourself in one." Lopunny responded checking the small towel lying on Buneary's forehead.

Chespin popped out from behind the doorway, "I'm pretty sure they're just all over the world. Their business is as wide as the ocean surface itself."

"Well, I guess we're eager to get going?" Froakie asked. Chespin's eyes glistened.

"I guess so." Opus nodded with a smile.

Froakie moved to the hallway once more, "How does it look outside, Chespin?"

"One hundred percent chance of it's still raining." she replied.

Froakie sighed, "Oh well."

"Don't tell me you all plan on heading back through that rain?" Lopunny asked.

"We won't be long." Froakie replied.

"It isn't much anyways." Opus added.

"What about Chespin?" she asked as a door downstairs closed.

"I'll go catch up to her, I hope you're soon to follow, Opus."

"Right." he nodded.

Lopunny sat on the bed next to Buneary, "You seem rather content for such an adventure."

"I guess you could say so." he replied.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked curiously.

"Have you ever thought about so much at once that it feels overwhelming?"

"Yes. It must mean that you're meant to do important things, and not just for you, but for your companions and friends too."

Lopunny then paused.

"A long while ago, I was a leader of my own team. A team during periods where they all had their own specific roles rather than the merging of them now."

"That sounds like you have already done a lot," Opus paused, "was your team famous?"

Lopunny shook her head, "Our aim was never popularity. It accumulated on the side and we accepted it and treated it modestly. It was a time that I acted very different. I would go to the edges of the world to find the most prettiest of jewels or gems; anything that looked flashy. My teammates were loyal enough to stick by me and stay together."

Looking around this very room, it seemed to be almost empty. There was a single rock or stone on a nearby shelf that was nailed to the wall, except for the stone that Lopunny carried along with her.

"Is that one there the only one?" Opus asked.

"It is the one left. It seems wisdom washes over you more, and more as time passes." Lopunny smiled.

"Why did you give it up? It sounds like you were having the time of your life." Opus wondered.

"It was heart-throbbing to see them go." she looked toward Buneary, smiling with watering eyes.

There was a pause.

"One surprise followed another..." she paused once more, "I'm certain the team we'll meet again. It calms me so."

"..." Opus rubbed his paws on the wooden floor, confused and speechless. It seemed Lopunny was close to crying with a smile on her face.

"... One miracle will follow another. That's how it will be." Lopunny took a breath, "I'm so glad they could understand."

"You were preoccupied with something, so you disbanded?" Opus asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'm glad I made my decision, and when I did."

The gem glowed softly as a noise rang.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out then."

"Make it back safe." she replied. Opus nodded in response.

Soon after he had left, Lopunny still sat there on the bed.

"O' my sweet little charm." she sang lightly caressing Buneary.

-

"It's about time." Froakie said looking to Opus shaking his hand after letting it stay in the rain.

Opus nonchalantly walked under the pass where Chespin and Froakie waited.

"She wanted to remind me of the surprise, or whatever." Opus lied.

"I can't wait to head to Luxerro!" Chespin exclaimed. The few other Pokemon walking out in this weather with certain things to block the rain looked toward them for a moment.

"I'm convinced, it sounds like a great thing to do." Froakie added

(I may learn why I'm here...) Opus thought. Often feeling the need to consult Diancie brought grief.

"It's time we head back." Froakie announced.

"Com' on, Opus." Chespin said.

"Right."

-

Approaching the Beach house Froakie, and Chespin lived in, something familiar was sitting below the elevated roof.

Opus was uncomfortable in the back of his mind, something of this scene seemed strikingly similar.

They were all standing in front of the door when they called out, "Zorua?" who looked like she was resting there; and might have since they went to Lopunny.

Since then the rain had slowed to a hard sprinkle.

Zorua opened her right eye, "Hmph, it's about time. What were you held up to now?"

"We learned a lot from it, thank you." Chespin remarked.

Zorua stood up. Suddenly it hit Opus. What was thought to be Swanna standing there that night?

(Was Zorua the one standing there nights before?)

"What pushed you so far as to bring you here?" Froakie asked.

Without warning Zorua leaped off the ceiling, landing merely steps in front of the team with a pounce-like quality. Something about Zorua's appearance was off-putting. Her fur was clearly sprinkled with rain and looked somewhat damp.

Chespin noticed the clouds beginning to make an attempt to break.

"I want to battle you, Opus. One on One." Zorua said.

"Why so out of the blue?" Opus asked trying to shake extra rain off.

"I didn't bother coming up with a reason. Just battle me." now it started to sound like more of an order.

"Where?"

Zorua nodded her head towards the beach, "Where it's more open."

Opus and Zorua started to walk parallel towards the beach and found their spots to start.

(... I feel like even if it's only me and her I still feel nervous...)

Froakie and Chespin watched from the side away from the ocean.

Zorua stares in Opus' eyes, and Opus was doing the same. They were both waiting to make the others first move.

...

"START!" Chespin exclaimed mischievously and caused Froakie to recoil to his toes.

Opus starts by closing his eyes shut and stomps the ground. Sand and fire start to rise as each stomp urged Opus to act. His instinct snapped and immediately headed for Zorua straight on.

Zorua's move failed to try to penetrate the Flame Charge. She landed a distance away and tumbled before getting back on her legs.

Opus started running toward Zorua, only to realize she was already in front of him.

He panicked before he was struck, knocking him back. Unfortunately, he tumbled much longer from the substantial effect. He was able to stand back up. Using his sharp claws he swiped at Zorua to gain distance.

Based on her reaction it seemed to be particularly stronger that time.

Opus reared up and spurt fire from his mouth, landing directly on her.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"That first move he used must've made him faster." Chespin thought out loud.

"You might be right. But still-" Froakie had looked towards Opus, "- Opus doesn't look too good either and it's raining..."

Suddenly Chespin didn't look so good.

Zorua stood back up as shook as she was. She stood in one place as her attack started to form before her snout.

Opus stopped to realize she was nowhere near him only to get slammed by a dark projectile.

"Woah!" Chespin and Froakie exclaimed in unison.

Slamming Opus to the ground made of sand, the sphere dispelled as it was replaced with sand that seems to just float there. Opus coughed as he tried to steal some air to breathe back, alerting himself of the airborne sand.

"Are you okay, Opus?" Froakie asked. Zorua stood by, but she intends to finish this battle the whole bitter way through.

"Nothing too bad..." he replied gritting his teeth. He shook erratically as he went to stand, "I'm nearly finished, though. I can feel it." Opus grimaced. The gem still secures in the pouch around his neck, but it seems to be inactive this time around.

A short burst of flame suddenly flashed around Opus. He felt his fire grow stronger slightly.

(I'm riding on a thread here...)

He immediately ran straight back to the center of the field. Before Zorua could call out another move, Opus dispatched another flame projectile Zorua's way landing another hit.

Zorua suddenly shrieked. She stopped it short, gritting her teeth. Small flames had erupted from her body and she flinched.

Opus gasped at the effect, something about doing this didn't feel right. He decided to keep going to please Zorua and sprinted to her and close the gap.

Zorua lunged at him with minimal distance. Reacting with his newfound speed, he swiftly dodged the move.

Zorua's Fury Swipes missed completely.

Instinct latched onto Opus as the momentum he used to dodge was also used to swing back around toward Zorua. His scratch hit her before he even blinked.

Zorua had fallen on her side. Opus landed on all fours. In the heat of the moment, his eyes were wide open with his teeth still grit. He felt the flame driving him to simmer a bit.

He started to breathe manually as he realized the rain had come to a complete stop.

The sun was shining above the ocean signaling that it was late afternoon. He came to his senses, he could barely move his body from the exhilaration.

Froakie and Chespin came to Zorua's aid.

Opus' sight was locked on the nearing sunset. The sand had become heated to the point that the remnants still fluttering in the air glittered and shone like the ocean Opus was now looking at.

Amongst his breaths, he realized he could've done a lot more than that. He snapped out of his limbo as Zorua's state had occupied his mind and the gem sparkled reflecting the sun's light.

He soon headed into the house as well. Opus was quivering as if he hadn't had a meal in forever.

"Chespin, go back out there and get Opus." Froakie commanded.

"Sure." she responded and immediately headed outside.

Opus saw Chespin exiting the house. She leaped from shock.

"That was amazing!" Chespin exclaimed, "Where did you learn that from?"

"My what?" he asked, rather dizzy.

"Oh! Right, here." Chespin insisted to Opus that he should lean on her, "Froakie wanted to get you in too."

"I surprised myself~" Opus said.

Chespin and Opus then stepped in. Froakie had Zorua lying where he slept.

"She's been pushing herself hard; Put herself through a lot it seems." Froakie noticed.

"That makes me wonder just how her goons split up." Chespin saw it through that Opus sat down comfortably.

"Rgh, I knew I should've gone to get aid while you two were battling."

"How come?" Chespin asked.

Opus continued to face downward in shame. Often taking a look at the stone while doing so.

"Zorua has a burn. I'm afraid I don't have anything here to treat it."

"I know exactly where that is in town, I'll go get one!" Chespin exclaimed as she was already heading out the door.

"Chespin you need some money for those!" Froakie waved. He jumped to the counter and pulled out a drawer with loose Poke in it. He picked a handful and chucked it to Chespin one at a time.

"Got it, I'll be right back." in a blink of an eye Chespin vanished from the doorway. Opus walked over to close the door.

"She's _'burned'_?" Opus asked.

"Yes-" Froakie answered. His tone was much lighter than before, "-an ailment that strongly affects not only your health but your spirit too. Zorua would have conflicted much more if she hadn't fainted."

"You don't sound as serious as before." Opus wondered.

"Yeah, sorry about that-" Froakie paused, "In this kind of case, Chespin looks up to me. You saw there she was more than happy to help in this situation. It makes her panic if I am, I hope you understand."

\\\\\

"Hey. Excuse me!" Chespin cried out. It had got the stand owner's attention.

"What is it? You haven't even reached here yet and you're already wanting an order?" the owner remarked.

Chespin huffed as she slowed her running with the closing gap.

"This is an emergency! I'd like one Burn Heal!" Chespin cried. Finally reaching the stand, Chespin tripped face-planting and causing several Poke to come clinging to the ground, "Phweeph~" she urged.

"Oh, all right." the owner quickly retrieved one from behind the stand.

"Stubs!" Sandile taunted from afar witnessing her fall.

"Oh yeah?!" Chespin exclaimed as she got back up, picked the Poke off the ground, and immediately turned back to the stand.

"Make that two, please~"

"Oh- uh, whatever you say."

"Thanks." Chespin bolted out of the plaza and back toward the beach house after giving Sandile the stink eye.

/

"Chespin comes from another place?" Opus echoed.

"Yeah, she's all the way from Glaygres. It hosts Grass types. What she told me is that the entire town is in the middle of a glade and only some of the outskirts are in the forest itself."

Then how did she end up here?" Opus asked.

"She- Chespin doesn't talk about her home much, but it doesn't bother her to bring it up now and then. I didn't meet her until she arrived in Nympus."

"She went from her home to here all by herself?"

"Actually, no. She had a couple natives along with her. I don't remember them so clearly, though. She was able to stay by herself here because I had offered to watch after her."

"I've been thinking that you looked a bit young to be a guardian of someone else." Opus wondered.

"I understand-" he took a quick look at Zorua, "- I know I still need to evolve. But probably unlike you humans, an evolution stage doesn't tell our age."

"... Evolution, huh?" the sun was closing in on the horizon.

"Yeah," Froakie nodded, "It's not special, but it's significant when it occurs. From what I've heard."

Opus lazily looked toward Zorua, "Really?"

"The more I think about it, the more I realize that you just may evolve yourself, Opus. Since I guess you're a Pokemon too."

"You're probably right..." he replied. Suddenly they started to hear light footsteps.

"That must be Chespin." Froakie said.

"I'll go get the door then." Opus rushed over and opened the door and left it open as he held it standing outside.

"Opus!" Chespin waved. The sun shined behind Opus and the ocean water reflected forever.

Something caught Opus' attention, far off in the distance.

The bell was starting to move.

Before Chespin went in she tried to look at what Opus was looking at.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The bell tower. The bell is moving." Opus pointed toward said bell.

It then started to chime a single note every time is stuck from side to side.

"The bell is going off?" Froakie noticed, then looked to Chespin, "Chespin come on."

"Oh, right!" she quickly went in and handed one of the Burn Heals to Froakie.

"Hey, Opus, do you want t-" Froakie looked over to see that he was captivated by the bells monotone song.

"You okay out there?" Chespin asked in a joking tone.

"Do all of the places have a tower like this?" Opus asked still standing outside with the door open.

"I haven't been everywhere, but I'd like to think so." Froakie added.

"Actually, where I come from it does have a bell tower like that. Hearing it go off after so many times, I realize its tone is different than the one here." Chespin said as she watched Froakie apply the spray to Zorua.

"What did it sound like?" Opus asked after a brief pause.

"How could I describe sound like that?" Chespin replied rhetorically, "- But, the sounds a higher pitch, I'm sure of it now."

"Does it signal anything?" Opus asked as he continued to listen to the single note.

"The middle of a season." Froakie and Chespin replied in unison.

"Oh. All right." Opus soon turned around to the sunset. It was nearly below the horizon already.

The bells chiming had ceased as soon as the sun was completely below the horizon.

"Middle of the season, huh?" Opus echoed. His face furrowed as he went down to the part of the beach he awoke on. The impression was still there. He took a deep breath as he could still see himself there and started shuffling sand into the small crater.

(What are the chances of this happening to someone else?) As twilight took over his digging became more aggressive. He stopped suddenly and yelled toward the sky before he slammed his head to the sand pile that accumulated.

Behind his closed eyes, the stone glowed a saturated purple.

"Opus what was that?" Chespin raced outside. She noticed Opus standing far off on the beach, his head pushed up against a pile of sand, "What are you-" she stopped herself. She noticed the stone Opus had was surging.

A purple aura was failing to swirl around Opus. At this point, his teeth were gritted and his eyes had opened wide and gave a look to Chespin.

Completely shocked and assuming Opus needed help, she decided to stick by him and comfort him. She was too afraid to leave him here for another moment like this.

"Whatever is happening, I know you can pull through this." she encouraged.

_Please..._  
_My friends..._

It was the same voice from before, Opus realized.

"Opus...?" Chespin tried to get an answer. His appearance was that close to a feral creature.

_We can pull through..._  
_If we help each other..._

The voice reasoned.

(I'm sorry. For doubting you.) Opus admitted.

_If you help my friends..._  
_I will help yours..._

(What do you mean?) he was flashed again with multiple images like memories.

_I want..._  
_To see them again..._

(I- understand.) Opus replied, still uncertain who this voice belongs to. He didn't realize that those flashbacks also involved those he had met with even for mere seconds.

_You still have those who believe in you..._

(You're right. What am I doing...) Opus took a deep breath.

He stood on the spot.

Chespin stood there, waiting if something went wrong, "Com' on, snap out of it, Opus..."

The swirling aura faded and his fur started to settle.

"I. I don't know what that was." he replied distantly. The gem glowed and something was evaporating from it as it went back to a clear white.

"Where did that come from?" Chespin asked.

"All I did was come out here to this spot and- I guess I was overwhelmed..." Opus said as he combed his fur with this paws, "We should probably get back in there and check on Zorua."

"Right." Chespin paused, "Aren't you gonna clear that too?" she asked.

Opus realized his muzzle was littered with sand.

"Oh, I- Yeah. I got it." he furiously swiped it all off.

When they both entered Zorua was sitting where she was lying before, next to Froakie.

"You're already up?" Chespin asked.

"The open door caused a draft." she answered. Chespin and Opus scratched their heads. It was starting to get chilly at these times.

Zorua had paused before looking at Opus.

"I underestimated you. Opus." she reluctantly addressed him by name.

"Why did you fight me anyway?" Opus wanted to ask.

"We agreed to do so, it was a battle." she corrected, "More or less, it's a way of saying hello. I'll admit I feel welcome already."

"Is it some sort of tradition you do back at home?" Froakie asked.

"Not at all. It's more like unwritten rules."

"Suddenly you don't hesitate to talk to us?" Chespin put Zorua on the spot.

"..." Zorua was surprised, but soon understood, "Opus battled ferociously, and you all still insisted on aiding my recovery." Zorua paused taking a look through the windows of the house, "I appreciate that."

Chespin shied away in embarrassment.

"Since I've been away from home, I tapped into a side of me and feel comfortable to do so."

"What are you implying?" Froakie asked. Zorua looked unsure of herself.

-

The house was quiet and the ocean waves accompanied the atmosphere as they washed up and back down the beach.

Sound fluttered as Zorua often shifted.

Deciding to take a quick look to curb his struggle to sleep, he peeked with one eye open.

Zorua, from where she was going to sleep, was staring back at Opus.

"..." Opus' breathing involuntarily was brought to a minimum. Her glare in the night brought a shiver to his body. It was either that or the calm breeze the waves caused.

"I know you're awake, I can see that." Zorua whispered as she smiled, she didn't look too bothered by Opus' spying it at all.

"Are you even trying to sleep?" Opus whispered back as he lifted his head and opened his other eye.

"Not since I wanted to know more about you." Zorua replied. Opus stares before shifting to talk to her.

"What about it?" he asked.

"How come you made your start here? You know it's unlikely for a fire user as yourself to make a start in a water setting as Nympus."

"I've been hearing about it for so long, if there's a place of fire I belong, where is it?"

"..." Zorua seemed to have stopped.

"What's wrong?" Opus wondered.

"... I forgot. It was on the tip of my tongue."

"..."

"...?"

"What were you doing before we found you in the Springs?"

"We. I was trying to find a place to stay." Zorua answered.

"Weren't your buds willing to help?"

"They- they only were because she probably asked them to." she replied, "If they were there to help me, that's the only thing they'd do."

"... She?"

Zorua took a breath.

"My- Zoroark..." Zorua suddenly had trouble looking at Opus.

"Who's Zoroark?" he waited patiently.

The longer Zorua attempted, the more she started to wilt.

Opus looked curiously as tears brimmed Zorua's eyes.

"I know- she. She was-" Zorua's eyes opened wide at her realization, "I don't remember." her whispering made it hard to decipher.

Opus gem glowed.

"Please, stop looking at me. I- I feel-," she paused, "Terrified..." she was indeed trembling.

Noticing the gem glowing, Opus' snapped and steadily went to sit by Zorua's side.

"What are you doing?" she recoiled.

"Zorua, you're- feeling the same way I was just before." Opus lifted his left paw to show he meant it. He softly applied his paw on the fur that adorned Zorua's neck.

The visions that the voice Opus hears, they were slowly becoming into focus.

Unfortunately, it had stopped from going any further before Zorua had passed out.

"What did I do?" surprised by his actions he decided to finally step back. To his surprise, whatever he did, Zorua is out cold; and finally asleep.

Before meeting her in Syntrivannia Springs, somehow even before waking up on the beach.

Opus knew Zorua from somewhere.

Now that it all seemed to circulate, Opus was feeling rather sleepy too. He questioned himself of what he just did over and over again.

Before he knew it he was asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

An echoing voice hit your ears. After a long silence.

_**Believe in yourself.**_

His eyes started to slowly rise and his exhaustion was fading away.

(D- Diancie?) he thought half-asleep. There was surely no one else that sound so soft.

_'Dianc.. !?'_ he realized as his eyes shot open. But no one was there to greet him, to his grief.

If she could just answer questions he had been longing to ask. Wherever she is.

Suddenly memories of just last night, and the encounter with Zorua, came rushing back in. He remembered everything after what seemed to be a sudden black out.

(Zorua!) he jumped to his paws and looked around the house.

(Where did she go?) she was gone from where she slept.

Opus started to panic and dashed for the window accompanying the door. He stopped in his tracks thinking he heard something.

"Why, I travel the globe with my acquaintances; Wingull." it came from outside the front door.

(It sounds like Pelliper.) Opus went to the front door and tried to be quiet doing so. He eyed Froakie and Chespin as he closed it.

"Opus?" he had turned to see it was Zorua and Opus held his breath for a second.

"Hey, Zorua." Opus turned to the large seagull carrying a medium sized mail bag, "Hello, Pelliper."

"Ah, so it's Opus, yeah?" he nodded in reply.

"Did you have anything for us today?" Opus asked.

Pelliper shook his head, "No. I'm sorry if you had been expecting something, it'll come soon enough."

"What are you doing all the way over here, at the beach?"

"Oh. Well I always stop by the wonderful view on ground before I lift off to my next place of business." Pelliper responded, "In any case. I'm about to take off."

Something about the ground sparked something in Opus' mind. Something mildly important. It was ever more frustrating to his recently awoken brain as Pelliper was beginning to rustle his wings.

The water. The ocean...

"Wait a second, Pelliper." it struck.

"Hmm? What is it?" he turned back. His wings still in an arch.

"Have you seen Lapras anywhere?" Opus asked.

"Are you referring to the Lapras Liner?"

"Yes. I'm asking for Froakie."

"Where is the rascal anyway?"

"Out like a light." Zorua tilted her head toward the house.

"Ah, all right. Anyway, the Lapras Liner has been busy on other continents. I've heard, while doing my travels, a couple of those cities include Pyrcalde, and Glaygres."

"Thanks, Pelliper."

"You're welcome, Opus." he replied. Zorua and Opus waved goodbye as Pelliper went to fly off to the next place of interest. He had an untold amount of eagerness to his job.

Both Zorua and him went silent for a moment.

Opus would try to look at Zorua. The sunset was still young and his eyes haven't adjusted yet.

"Why are you up so early?"

Zorua seemed reluctant to respond.

"... I rarely ever got to see the sunrise back at home. It's right in the middle of thick forestry so there was only a considerable amount of sunshine during midday." Zorua had been looking at the sunrise. Soon she looked back at Opus.

Opus quickly checked the Mailbox in front of the house. There was actually something in there.

"What's that?" Zorua asked.

Opus was trying to look it over as he attempted to answer, "It's a small box. There's a note attached." it was a small piece of material hard enough to be written on. The hole on the top of this piece of material had part of the stringy bow holding the box together through it.

He settled the box on the mail container and undone the bow. The box's cover could be taken off.

"What's inside?" Zorua asked.

Opus would have to back out again before his snout got in the way.

"It's a necklace. There's a pendant too."

"Well, when did you win that?" Zorua replied rhetorically.

The pendant's shape was a hollowed out sphere with the front half being a glass or plastic of sort that had a circle design etched onto it. There are decorative wings on both sides that were smaller than the sphere. Finally, there was a nob on the top of the sphere. The entire thing gleamed a silver color.

Opus looked over to the little note left with it.

_I hope you will appreciate this gift from us, Opus. Not only I, but Buneary as well, thought this would suffice as a reward for Froakie's, Chespin's, and your service. If you may still be unsure what this is for. That stone you carry might be a grave help if your team seeks to travel the world. The small nob on the top of this pendant we have given you opens the glass front, where you store your stone inside there. It will fit snugly in there._

_**Post Scriptum ~ Once the open glass front makes a click sound it is safe to leave it closed.**__  
_

"This pendant will hold the gem I have." Opus summarized. He told Zorua to wait there while he went inside and back out to get the gem.

He stored the written note inside the box and set the cover on top. He then went back to the pendant. Zorua watched.

"So the stub on top opens this." using both his front paws he pushed downward on the nob. The glass half of the sphere clicked open. He grabbed the gem and set it in the sphere. Without the glass it already sat pretty still. Opus pushed the glass half back into place, waiting for a sound.

*Click*

A satisfaction came with hearing such a sound. Opus then held the necklace with the pendant on his paws and got a better look at the whole piece together.

"It looks gorgeous." Zorua smiled.

"Y- you think so?" Opus asked reluctantly.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and wear it like it was supposed to be worn."

"All right, all right."

There was a silence.

"How would you get it around yourself?" Zorua asked.

Evidently Opus' head was a bit too large for his body.

"Uh, well. Maybe it disconnects and reconnects at some point..." Opus tried to redirect Zorua's attention.

Indeed it did. They unhooked it, made sure it sat around Opus' neck, and then locked it again.

"... There." Zorua assured it was in place.

"Awesome." Opus smiled, "I'll prove to Lopunny I can take care of this stone as much as she does for hers."

"Do you know what happens if that thing cracks?" Zorua asked curiously.

"No..." Opus answered as if Zorua might've known.

-

Opus turned to Zorua as she looked away from closing the door.

"... Do you remember where you come from?" he asked, "At least?" he added.

"Well I-" she suddenly gasped, "I remember! I-I'm from Foristrum." she stuttered in excitement.

"Foristrum?" Opus echoed.

"I remember. It came to me last night, I-" she paused, "You did it. Opus, you did something back when."

"All right, okay. Calm down, the others are still sleeping." he gestured with his paws, "I guess I did pull something, whatever that was, it must've restored that memory somehow."

Zorua's breathing eased to a slow pace before she smiled again.

"I've never felt like this before." she muttered.

Despite Zorua's sudden ecstatic behavior, Opus swore he knew the feeling before.

Given Zorua's behavior, Opus decided to try something, trying to concentrate on that feeling.

The gem inside the pendant glowing started to shift values of color at the slightest. A subtle golden-white aura appeared around Zorua. The aura suddenly broke down and deformed, and was fed to the pendant where the gem started to glow once more.

(What!?) upon his exclamation her aura disappeared as did his focus. Suddenly Opus strongly recognized the feeling from nearly seconds before.

(It's like some sort of energy.) and suddenly Zorua didn't look as wide-eyed as before.

"Are you okay, Zorua?" he asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

(We could look into that another time... there could be a lot more to these than what Lopunny told us... or possibly knew.)

"So I guess we hang around until them two wake up?" Zorua suggested.

"You should probably ask Froakie if you can stay here as well, when he does..." Opus replied.

"Well- what?" Zorua looked shocked, "After all that I di-"

"I'm just trying to be a better person- if I wasn't before." Opus responded shifting his focus outside.

"... What do you mean?" Opus shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No, no- just- never mind that. Besides, I- well you- don't have anywhere else to go, do you?"

"No, I don't." Zorua answered with a sigh. She started to look out the front windows toward the continuing sunrise. It was masked by the bell tower in the plaza.

(I wonder if- if Chespin acted this way to Froakie when she first got here from her home...) Opus thought.

"..." Opus went silent in contemplation, "... Zorua. I'm gonna head outside."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "I'm just going to walk..."

_Zorua gave you a strange look before soon looking back outside through the window._

"Whatever..." she replied calmly.

"..." Opus didn't reply and went outside with a pace. The gem started to glow. Opus started galloping towards the beach.

Simply running with his eyes close felt right for what he was suddenly feeling.

Maybe it got to him with the occurrence with Zorua last night. There was something ominous hovering with Opus before he went to sleep. And now as he watched the gem he holds onto as it glowed so bright it shined.

Suddenly he realized it was all flowing again, those moments, the sensation, before his transformation by whatever power this stone possesses. Whether it was the new sunrise, or his strong feelings for something.

Something... fuzzy...

-

Zorua's eyes shot open as Chespin was launched from her bed with a yelp.

Froakie's eyes were quick to open too, but Froakie was calm to sit up.

"What is going on?" Zorua emphasized the loud sharp screech. Standing in the doorway.

"Did you have the same dream, Chespin?" Froakie asked. She immediately turned to him.

"Did your dream have large red eyes that followed you everywhere!?" she replied.

"Oh, I guess not then." Froakie sighed, "I saw something else."

"What was it?" Zorua looked curious.

"It looked like some menacing creature. There was this shimmer too- I can't recall it all too much."

"... Hey, Froakie, was there anything familiar with that glow?"

Froakie paused a moment.

"You may be on to something." Froakie gasped in a flash of recollection, "Those stones Lopunny, and Opus have."

"What if that was a message to us?" Chespin wondered.

"Are you two not going to consider that it was just a coincidence? A dreaming conscious can do unthinkable things." Zorua told them with a serious expression.

"... Right. Coming from you that probably means something." Froakie slowed himself to take a breath. Yet another expression came from Zorua.

"Where is Opus, anyway?" Chespin asked Zorua.

"He went outside for '_a walk_' he said." Zorua turned around with intention to look out the window again.

"Did he have some kind of dream like ours?" Chespin turned to Froakie.

"Probably not." Zorua shot a glance at her. An irritated Chespin looked away and paused.

"... Do you think Opus trusts us?"

"Chespin. I'm confident he does."

"I'm just worried about him being human. Even though I haven't heard much about them before. It would drive me crazy if I was the only one left of my kind." Zorua turned silently to Chespin. She looked really shocked.

"Trust only works if it's mutual. We have to work together on this, Chespin. Whenever it's possible I'm sure he'll try to prove it. It kind of excites me too." he smiled lightheartedly.

Zorua suddenly stomped out the door.

"Hmm?"

"Zorua?" Froakie called too late.

She darted towards the beach frantically searching for Opus. He was sitting looking over the ocean ahead.

He was rubbing the remaining tears before he got yelled at from afar. He turned to see what looked like himself.

"Zorua? I, uh what are you doing?" Opus stood up as Zorua got in his face disguised as the fox before herself.

"Did you say you were human?" Zorua exclaimed aggressively.

"I have memories of being human. I've got to be..."

"Stop it with your melodramatic shtick!" she barked, "How come you didn't tell me? Give me a straight answer."

(...)

"I didn't want to waste your time with it; You didn't ask me." he explained.

"Why would you keep that a secret from me? You told Froakie, and Chespin." Zorua then kept a stare until he spoke up.

"I didn't think it mattered!"

They both paused.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself lately, Zorua..." steps were heard from behind her.

"Com' on. There's no need to whine over spilled Moomoo Milk." Froakie remarked. Zorua noticed him turning her head.

"I- I'm sorry." she backed off of Opus, "I'm just fed up with being left behind..."

Zorua dropped her disguise.

"... of things happening when I'm not looking. Being uninformed."

Opus glanced at Froakie.

"Well shape up, Zorua. I have a question for you." Froakie said.

"What is it?" she shook her unkempt fur.

"Do you want to head with us, Team Fathom, to Luxerro?"

"..." she put her head down.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Opus suggested. Opus' forewarn about this offering echoed in Zorua's mind.

"Where do you call home, Zorua?" Froakie asked.

"... Foristrum."

"Then we'll go there too."

"...!" she jerked back up, "Why?"

"It feels good to help others." Froakie answered.

"... I don't think there's anything waiting for me back there..." she said softly.

"The feeling's mutual." She looked up to see Opus, "I'm hoping I can learn something from this travel."

"All right, fine." she looked to Froakie, who was offering a hand. Froakie helped her onto her feet.

"Great. We'll leave Nympus in an hour. Oh, Opus. Did you do something while you were out? You look different in some way."

"Oh, I-" Opus scratched his whole muzzle, trying to hide parts hit with tears, "Just wanted a breath of fresh air. Besides we're leaving soon to Luxerro, right?"

"Sure. There's nothing like a summer morning. At a beach no less." Froakie replied. Opus followed Froakie back to the Beach House. Zorua sat there in silence.

"So we're traveling to Luxerro to find more stones like this?" Opus asked poking at his pendent. Chespin was staring out ot Zorua before they both entered.

"Right. We'll see if we can get something to happen when we get more."

"Oh come on. We saw what happened back there with Lopunny's and Opus' stones. These things might be legend!" Chespin gritted her teeth with confidence.

"You think so?" Opus asked loosely glaring at the gem.

Both Froakie and Chespin gave you a look.

"You do realize what that thing has been doing to you?" Froakie stated.

"Oh, right..." Opus stuttered, "It slipped my mind."

"You could've fooled me. I wonder if that transformation can happen to us." Chespin said.

Opus felt strange at the mention of it, "I- I don't think it should be taken lightly." he replied reluctantly, "There's something about it I can't pin down."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, you can count on us." Froakie smiled. Opus smiled and nodded in return, suddenly there was shock on his face.

"Oh, Froakie-"

Zorua barged in and had Chespin jumping in surprise.

"Froakie, I forgot to mention something."

"Hmm?" he turned to her.

"I got some information from Pelliper earlier this morning."

"Aww, I was gonna get to that..." Opus responded, sighing.

"About what?"

"The Lapras Liner. They're busy over in Pyrcalde and Glaygres."

"It's the middle of summer, they're probably trading materials or something." Chespin answered, whom Froakie turned to.

"I'd say, surely someone from there would know." Chespin hid a smile.

"So, if you're from Glaygres, Chespin, then where is Pyrcalde?" Zorua asked. Chespin shrugged and looked to Froakie.

"Don't look at me! I haven't decided to travel the world until now."

From deep thought to complete shock, Opus is suddenly getting a stare down by Chespin.

"I don't know! Honest."

"Do you remember anything yet, Opus?" Froakie asked. Zorua sighed, her face spelling unamused.

"No~" Opus shook his head in embarrassment.

Zorua pretended to cough. It got everyone's attention.

"Why don't we just find a map? Surely there's one around."

...

"That would be a great start, actually." Froakie responded.

"What!?" Chespin exclaimed, "You didn't plan on getting some sort of map?"

"What? No, it only slipped my mind." Froakie panicked from his embarrassment.

Zorua rolled her eyes and headed out the door. Opus noticed this and discreetly followed her.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to find that map to use." Zorua replied.

"Are you sure there's store in town that has one?" Zorua looked to her right in silence.

"Wait, do you even have money on you?" Opus quickly went to check on his po-

(I don't have any with me neither...)

"Opus..." Zorua said rather gritty. Opus turned around to her and noticed there were having a sudden stare-down.

Zorua continued to stare down on Opus, "S-sorry..." he apologized before Zorua looked away.

"Just go back for Chespin and Froakie, surely they'll have something we need."

...

Opus didn't respond immediately. He turned back to see they all ready noticed them.

"If we can't find a map here, then maybe there's one in Luxerro." Opus assured.

Zorua shrugged before going ahead, Opus slowed himself for Chespin and Froakie to catch up.

"What's Zorua up to?" Froakie asked Opus. Chespin eyed Zorua as she headed further into Nympus.

"She decided to get a map for us." Opus answered. Froakie paused.

"Going home has probably lifted her spirits." Chespin suggested as she shrugged.

"... If that's the case, then what brought her here to begin with?" Froakie asked. Chespin looked puzzled and Opus didn't answer. Froakie caught him staring at the ground.

"I think something bad happened to her back in her hometown." Opus said out loud after some thought. They both looked surprised, "Last night, I woke up. Turned out Zorua was awake too. I asked her about where she was from, but, she had forgotten at the time..." Opus paused, "She mentioned someone named Zoroark." he looked toward them both, hoping they might know.

Chespin shrugged.

"I thought I heard a name like that before..." Froakie attempted to recall yet he shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't."

"I wonder what could've happened." Chespin said as Zorua approached from behind.

"Did you find a map, Zorua?" Froakie asked.

"There seems to be some over there. I don't have any Poke, though." Zorua replied. She had pointed toward the road with The Main on the right.

"Why don't we just all go search for it together then?" Froakie started walking and Zorua followed.

Opus noticed a couple figures flying overhead. Chespin had looked at Opus, only to dart her eyes to the area he was looking.

"Did you see something?" Chespin asked. Froakie and Zorua both looked behind them.

"Oh, I just saw something flying over us." Opus answered immediately.

Froakie nodded, "You do know there's more than one way of travel, right?" he asked with a matter-of-fact tone.

Opus smiled nervously, "I guess I'm not used to this yet..." Zorua had looked back ahead and sighed.

"Well, anyway," Froakie continued, "We should go see that map then."

"... Do you think there's a transport service like the Lapras's for the air?" Opus asked curiously.

"Tch, no thanks." Chespin replied.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Froakie thought out loud.

"What do you think, Zorua?" Opus asked.

"... Did you have air travel where you came from?" she replied. Opus didn't expect a question like that.

"I- well- I don't remember. I can't back any further than- that." Zorua didnt respond.

When they got to the stand. They had purchased the map. One side was rather blank with a date made on it. The other side had a map of...

"It's only of Nympus." Chespin sighed. Froakie wagged a finger in her face.

"Tch, tch, tch. It will come in handy, especially with age." Froakie had argued.

Zorua had a weird look on her face, "Well we have a map now, shouldn't we get going?"

"You're right, and we will." Froakie replied.

"So... Which way is Luxerro from here?" Opus asked.

"South, south-east."

"You think that stone of yours could guide us?" Zorua gave a look at Opus.

"I don't think it can do that..."

Zorua didn't respond.

"Well then, if we're lucky, I think we can make it to Luxerro late afternoon." Froakie noted as he started walking toward the edge of town.

"What!?" Chespin exclaimed, catching Froakie by surprise.

"What are you whining about? You traveled here to Nympus didn't you?" Froakie reasoned.

"I- was- resting up the entire time." Chespin answered.

"What do you mean by _'lucky'_?" Zorua asked.

"It's possible we might get ourselves into a couple dungeons on the way." he replied holding the map in front of him. The map's size was slightly larger than a sheet of copy paper.

"I guess having that would speed the day up quite a bit. How large could the dungeons be?" Zorua asked.

"Well, mystery dungeons in this area are around eight floors. If that's what you mean." he looked at Zorua.

"Yes." she responded. She noticed Froakie stop just before the edge of town

"Zorua." he said before turning to her. Opus had to stop Chespin and turn her around to get her from walking any further.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to travel with us?"

"Yes..." she nodded, "What I'm not sure of is how long I'll travel with you all." she turned to Opus, "- and even if there's a chance that you are human, Opus, I feel there's still someone I should get back to."

"... Yeah, I understand." Opus nodded after a brief pause.

"Ah! I'm so excited. Three is a team, but four is a party!" Chespin exclaimed.

"And a lot to look after, mind you." Froakie added. Chespin smiled anyways as Froakie then continued to walk out of town. Everyone else then followed.

-

Nympus was just out of view, it's bell tower was some what visible. The same ocean that surrounded that town was still visible as they walked a path close to the beach. The land of the continent stretched wider as they walked further from the town; it began to look like a normal plain.

"Hey, Froakie..." Opus spoke up.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Are you sure it was okay to just leave the beach house?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Froakie paused, "Well now that I'm thinking of it we could've said good-bye to Scraggy's team. If Swanna finds out somehow I'm sure she'll understand, she's the one that put me there anyway."

"I see." Opus replied as he began to look back towards the ground once again. His shadow steadily traveling the grass and dirt. The sun doesn't seem that bright without all those white buildings.

"... When do you think we'll hear about the Lapras Liner again?" Chespin asked.

"There's a good chance Luxerro has some sort of port, like Nympus' beach. And I guess if we don't see any of them, there's a better chance we might hear something about it. I'm sure it's affecting a lot of the others that want to travel." Froakie said.

"Wouldn't it make sense if every town on every continent have a Lapras Liner port?" Zorua wondered.

"That's a good point."

"What could've happened to slow their service so much? All that Pelliper said is they're traveling between the same two towns more often." Opus said.

"What are those two towns?" Froakie asked.

"Glaygres and Pyrcalde." Zorua answered.

"Pyrcalde, huh?"

"Do you know where Pyrcalde is?"

"If I recall correctly, it's the place that hosts fire. So compare me and Nympus to say Opus and Pyrcalde."

Chespin's eyes lit up, "Opus, it sounds like you'd fit in just right there!"

"So you believe I come from Pyrcalde?" he asked.

"Perhaps not. I'm thinking it's more complex than that." Froakie replied.

"I see. Froakie. What did you mean by that we **may** run into a dungeon?" Opus replied.

"A lot about Mystery Dungeons are still unknown." Froakie responded as isolated clouds rolled across the sky casting their shadows on the plain they were walking, "It's almost like some sort of magic, it doesn't have to be a physical entry into one."

"Really?" Zorua asked still looking up ahead.

Froakie nodded, "Remember not to long ago, we walked through that weird thin sheet of fog to get into the dungeon? Through research it seemed they just like to lay wherever they want in space, it's not exactly right in front of you, but somewhere else completely."

"Is that why time also changes when we're in one?" Chespin asked.

"It seems so. The larger the dungeon, the slower time is compared to outside one."

"Do you know how much?" Opus asked. Froakie scratched his head.

"Well, I did try to know for the very sake of it... it seemed like spending ten minutes in a dungeon was around an hour out of one."

"And that's for the large ones, you say?" Zorua asked.

"No, I'm afraid that's for the relatively small ones. Usual time on large ones may take half a day or more I would think, but I haven't been able to find a dungeon large enough."

"That sounds like a hassle anyway." Chespin shrugged it off.

"I've heard there are dungeons more than ten times as big as the ones in Nympus." Zorua said.

"Now that is one I wouldn't even think of, right Froakie?" Chespin turned to him to noticed he was deep in thought.

"Froakie?" Chespin looked suspicious, "Ugh! Don't tell me you're thinking of trying that."

"If I did I probably couldn't help myself. Still, there would probably be a lot to see in it. There were dungeons on the case of changing scenery while an explorer were still in it."

Zorua gave Froakie a look, "If you know about this stuff, why are you not sure?"

"I... only read up on it. We didn't leave Nympus too often. I know our lives back in Nympus were calm, and peaceful. But I still wanted to explore." Froakie paused.

"Then why didn't we explore more often? I was more than ready." Chespin asked sincerely.

"Don't worry, Chespin. That was the impression I got from you. It's- because **I** wasn't ready, I realize that now."

Zorua snickered, "Well then what kicked you into gear?"

"... Saving Opus from being washed up on the beach..." Froakie and Opus smiled.

It had looked like Luxerro was finally on the horizon.

"Aw yeah, finally!" Chespin exclaimed as she started running toward the city.

"She's not gonna consider the fact those building are rather tall?" Zorua whispered to the others.

"We'll see." Froakie responded.

Along with the bright sheen of metal and glass, clustered clouds were rolling around the city too. It looks like it might rain there before they even enter the city.

They all started running to catch up to Chespin as well.

"Good to get some exercise in, right?" Froakie said.

"Oh, please." Zorua responded.

As they paced their way to the city, Opus' ears twitched. With his heart racing he quickly turned to the source, it was a Mystery Dungeon gate opening too late as it spawned behind them. He smiled and sped up.

"Hold up!"


End file.
